One Again
by Mrs. Crab
Summary: Saat memutuskan kembali ke dunia yang dulu telah membesarkan namanya, Sakura, Sang Mantan Artis terkenal tak pernah menyangka takdir yang mengikutinya akan membuka kisah lama yang tanpa sadar ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi ia melihatnya. Tapi kini keadaannya sudah berubah... / warning : mencoba move on dari kisah hurt/comfort tapi gak tahu kalo misalnya gagal hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura membanting benda di tangannya. Raungan amarah ia lontarkan bersamaan dengan tangannya memukul keras wastafel di hadapannya. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tak dipedulikannya. Napasnya tak beraturan. Matanya bergerak liar seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Sekali lagi ia melirik benda yang menjadi sumber kekalutannya kini. Dan dua tanda merah pada benda itu kembali menjawabnya. Dua tanda merah yang menamparnya dengan kenyataan dirinya sekarang.

Dua tanda merah pada _testpack_.

Ia hamil.

Isakan lirih lolos dari mulutnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk ke arah wastafel. Terjawab sudah semua keanehan yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya selama sebulan ini.

Hamil.

Hamil.

Kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya, menghantarkan rasa panik pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ibunya pasti marah besar mendengar kabar ini.

Bukan apa-apa, ia adalah seorang artis muda papan atas yang tengah berada di masa-masa puncak kejayaannya. Dan itu berarti, ia punya reputasi yang harus ia jaga. Terlebih ibunya adalah CEO dari agensi tempatnya bernaung. Ia tahu sebesar apa masalah yang akan timbul karena ulahnya kini.

Ingatannya melambung pada kejadian masa lalu yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Kalau bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin sekali kembali dan melarang dirinya di masa lalu untuk ikut bujuk rayu Shion yang memaksanya ikut pesta ulang tahun rekan sesama artis mereka, Karin. Atau setidaknya melarang dirinya untuk mabuk dan akhirnya berakhir naas bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya di atas ranjang.

"Sial!"

Isakannya mengencang saat mengingat malam kebodohannya itu. Ia tahu, ini juga bukan salah Shion atau Karin atau siapapun di pesta itu. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Ia punya kehendak bebas untuk menentukan pilihan.

Dan ia memilih untuk mabuk malam itu.

Ia sedang stres dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sang Ibu dan akhirnya memilih mabuk malam itu. Dan Sakura menyesalinya sepenuh hati.

Laki-laki yang menghamilinya?

Sakura bahkan tidak ingat persis bagaimana rupanya. Itu sudah sebulan yang lalu, dan ia tidak berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini kejadiannya. Ia hanya ingat pria itu mempunyai ekspresi yang datar. Bahkan sangat datar untuk mengetahui fakta ia telah meniduri seorang gadis dalam keadaan mabuk. Mungkin ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Benar-benar laki-laki sialan yang brengsek.

Waktu itu ia memang sedikit kaget saat mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana dengan seorang pria dengan kondisi yang serupa. Namun, akibat hangover semalam masih berefek sampai pagi itu. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan tak punya tenaga untuk marah-marah. Lagipula ia tahu mencaci pria itupun tak akan mengembalikan keadaannya. Pria itu juga sepertinya mabuk, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang beraroma alkohol. Jadi, tidak ada yang bersalah diantara mereka. Mereka melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Pergi meninggalkan Sang Pria yang bahkan sampai Sakura keluar dari ruangan itupun, tak beranjak seincipun dari tempat tidur. Hanya duduk dan memandang Sakura yang memakai pakaiannya kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang sedikit oleng karena tergesa. Sakura tak peduli dan tak mau peduli dengan pria yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan setajam laser itu. Tak mau peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu tentang dirinya.

Terserah.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dan melupakan segalanya.

Namun, sepertinya masalahnya tak sesimpel itu. Sekarang ia sedang menuai apa yang sudah mereka lakukan waktu itu. Ia hamil dengan kondisi tidak tahu siapa identitas ayah dari anak di dalam rahimnya. Dan demi Tuhan, ia tak akan pernah mencari tahu siapa pria dibenakpun tidak. Untuk apa? Untuk minta pertanggungjawaban?

Yang benar saja.

Itu sama saja mendorongnya ke jurang. Ibunya bisa membunuhnya kalau sampai ia tahu tentang kehamilannya. Karirnya bisa hancur dalam sekejab. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau ia sedang hamil. Tidak ibunya, tidak juga pria itu. Atau siapapun.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Menangis di sini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi hanya berdiam diri juga tak berguna. Yang ada perutnya akan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak mungkinkan calon bayi dalam perutnya ini menghilang dengan sendirinya?

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tercekat dengan pemikiran yang baru saja lewat otaknya. Tangisnya berhenti seketika. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Seakan ingin meyakinkan diri tentang pikiran yang terus bermain di otaknya saat.

Yah, kalau calon bayi itu tak bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dirinyalah yang sengaja menghilangkannya?

Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Itulah yang memang harus ia pilih.

Mengusap wajahnya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri tangisannya. Mengambil _testpack_ di dalam wastafel sebelum membuangnya tanpa perasaan ke tempat sampah. Dengan tergesa kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi apotek yang dikunjunginya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, seorang berbaju serba hitam sedang mengintainya. Menatapnya dari jauh dalam diam. Dan setelah sosoknya menghilang, orang itu masuk ke dalam _toilet_ yang tadi dimasukinya dan berdiri menatap _testpack_ dalam tempat sampah dipojok ruangan itu sebelum tangannya terjulur untuk meraih benda tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah wadah plastik. Segera setelahnya, ia langsung keluar dari toilet tersebut dan memasuki sebuah mobil yang kemudian langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : M for theme**

.

.

.

 **Inspired from the song 'Dasi Neoreul (Once Again)' by Mad Clown feat Kim Na Young.**

.

.

Pria muda itu menatap benda dalam wadah plastik itu dengan datar. Sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan matanya pelan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya, seperti mengintruksikan pria itu untuk bicara. Pria itu langsung merogoh tas di tangannya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nona Uzumaki Sakura positif hamil, Tuan. Saya juga sudah memeriksa sampel _urine_ yang tertinggal di _tespack_ ini dan kehamilan Nona Uzumaki sudah berusia satu bulan."

Pria muda yang mendengarnya tak memberi reaksi yang berarti. Ekpresinya masih tetap tanpa makna.

"Kau yakin itu miliknya?"

Nada bicaranyapun datar. Seolah info yang baru saja didengarnya bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya. Hal yang sepele. Pria di depannya mengangguk sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Saya yakin, Tuan. Tes _DNA_ menunjukkan itu _urine_ milik Nona Uzumaki Sakura."

Pria muda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali bicara.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi."

Segera setelah mengatakannya, pria di hadapannya membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan pria muda tersebut yang kini terdiam menatap datar pada _testpack_ di depannya. Hanya diam dan menatap. Tak bereaksi. Dingin. Seperti ada yang ia pikirkan. Tapi tak ada yang dapat menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada pria yang kini berada satu ruangan dengannya. Sai. Ia menatap dalam pria muda itu. Mencoba menyelami apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan menatap _testpack_ itu. Namun, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Aku tak menyangka kini menguntit menjadi hobi barumu, Sasuke."

Pria muda bernama Sasuke itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum bergumam tak jelas. Untuk pertama kali akhirnya tangannya terjulur untuk meraih benda yang sedari tadi hanya dipandanginya untuk kemudian disimpan dalam laci mejanya. Sai terkekeh melihatnya. Sepertinya benar ada yang dipikirkan pria muda itu. Ia tampak seperti baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku rasa untuk sebuah _one night stand_ , yang kau lakukan itu terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau tak perlu memusingkannya, lupakan saja. Toh, gadis itu tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya sama sekali padamukan? Aku rasa ia tak ada niat menjebakmu. Mungkin ia juga sudah lupa padamu."

Sasuke masih diam. Perlahan ia menggulirkan _onyx_ nya untuk dapat menatap penuh pria dihadapannya. Tampaknya ocehan pria itu benar-benar mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Lagipula gadis itu seorang _idol_ , aku rasa ia tak mungkin menghancurkan karirnya dengan mengungkap skandal kalian ini. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupinya. Jadi aku rasa kau tak perlu khawatir–"

"Justru karena itu,"

"Eh?"

Sai menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya. Menatap tepat pada _onyx_ tajam nan datar yang kini terpaku padanya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi datar di wajah tampan di depannya itu. Sasuke sungguh sangat sulit ditebak.

"Karena dia _idol_ , tak akan kubiarkan ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh anak itu."

Sai melebarkan _onyx_ miliknya. Kini ia paham maksud dari semua hal yang dilakukan salah satu kandidat terkuat calon pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan bisnis Uchiha itu. Ia menghela nafas tak percaya. Tolong bilang kalau apa yang ada dikepalanya ini adalah salah.

"Anak itu adalah Uchiha. Tak akan kubiarkan satu orangpun menghina Uchiha dengan menolak anak itu. Gadis itu harus mengakuinya."

Nyatanya apa yang dipikirkannya adalah benar. Sai hanya dapat menatap Sang Pria dengan raut tak percayanya. Menatap bagaimana tajamnya batu hitam pria itu menatapnya. Seakan ada sepercik emosi yang terpancar dari kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Dan akan kupastikan dia tak akan melupakan aku sebagai ayah anak itu."

Oke, sampai disini Sai sudah mengerti kalau Sasuke mungkin tersinggung dengan ocehannya tadi. Tapi ia juga mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana bahasa tubuh Sang Gadis saat ia berpapasan dengannya, ketika Sai tengah mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang menghilang setelah malam pesta ulang tahun Karin, sahabat mereka. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu keluar dari kamar hotel –yang menurut salah satu staf hotel– tempat Sasuke berada, dengan sedikit tergesa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu, gadis itu tampak panik seakan ia adalah seorang pencuri yang tengah kepergok sedang beraksi.

Awalnya Sai bingung mendapati seorang artis terkenal yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Namun saat ia melihat kondisi pria Uchiha itu yang tanpa busana di kamar itu, akhirnya ia paham apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan melihat reaksi Sakura, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu memang tak ingin terjadi skandal atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tak menunjukkan indikasi sebagai jalang yang berusaha untuk memanfaatkan keadaan untuk keuntungan pribadi. Malah gadis itu cenderung untuk menutupinya.

Iapun bersikap biasa saja saat mereka bertemu lagi di sebuah _lounching_ produk salah satu perusahaan rekan bisnis Sasuke yang memakai Sakura sebagai model iklannya. Ia tak menunjukkan raut mengenali mereka sama sekali, mencoba menghindar, atau sikap apapun yang menujukkan kalau ia ingat pernah mengalami sesuatu bersama mereka yang jika sampai ketahuan publik bisa menjadi sebuah skandal besar. Sai tahu Sakura orang yang mudah panik. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia gugup saat Sai memergokinya dulu bersama Sasuke. Tapi sikapnya saat itu terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang mudah panik sepertinya.

Jadi adakah alasan lain selain ia tak pernah menganggap serius kejadian waktu itu dan sudah melupakannya?

Yang aneh itu Sasuke. Pria itu memang bertingkah biasa saja saat Sai mendapatinya tanpa busana waktu itu. Pandangannyapun membidik tak terdefinisi pada punggung kecil gadis itu yang keluar tanpa kata atau menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Sai tak tahu apa yang ada di benak pria itu saat itu. Mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh pria itu, Sai menarik kesimpulan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kecelakaan semata. Dan tidak ada yang istimewa.

Namun, semuanya berbeda saat mereka bertemu lagi di acara _lounching_ malam itu. Sai tahu ada yang salah saat ia melihat raut tak biasa yang sekilas lewat dari Sasuke ketika Sakura tak menunjukkan indikasi mengenal mereka sama sekali. Entahlah. Sai tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa raut dan aura pria muda itu malam itu.

Dan akhirnya semua terjawab hari ini. Katakan Sasuke sudah gila. Tapi itulah yang telah ia lakukan selama ini tanpa diketahui oleh Sai. Membuntuti gadis Uzumaki itu diam-diam sampai kecurigaan tentang akibat dari 'malam itu' benar-benar terjadi.

Sakura hamil. Dan Sasuke ingin anak itu lahir.

Mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan bahwa anak dalam kandungan Uzumaki Sakura adalah seorang Uchiha, anaknya. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan lain seperti, mungkin saja bukan hanya Sasuke, laki-laki yang ada dihidup gadis itu.

Tapi sekali lagi Sai tahu, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa dibantah. Kata-katanya tadi jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tak suka pada argumen Sai. Mengatakan hal-hal yang memancing kemarahannya. Karenanya pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir. "Aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu." katanya kemudian yang membuat Sai menatapnya penuh tanya. "Yamanaka, bukankah dia dokter kandungan di Rumah Sakit Tokyo?"

Sai menyipitkan matanya berusaha menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu penjelasan dari Sang Pria tentang apa hubungan Ino, kekasihnya dengan masalahnya ini.

"Apa bisa kau menyuruhnya mengkoordinir untuk memantau semua rumah sakit di Tokyo. Jika gadis itu berniat menggugurkan kandungannya segera laporkan padaku." lanjutnya yang membuat Sai paham seketika. Sasuke sangat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Ternyata kau serius dengan ucapanmu," celetuknya sambil kembali terkekeh. Mengabaikan pria yang kini menatapnya dengan raut datar seakan tak peduli dengan ledekannya. Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Sai kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tak perlu menyuruh Ino, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Kali ini Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarnya.

"Biarkan Yamanaka yang melakukannya. Sekalian aku ingin dia yang menangani semua hal tentang Sakura. Dia dokter kandungan terbaik di Jepang. Anakku harus lahir dengan fasilitas yang terbaik."

Sai mendengus.

"Ino bukan fasilitas, Sasuke," gerutunya yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Sang Pria Uchiha.

"Hn, terserah."

Sai hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. Uchiha dengan semua kekuasaannya. Apapun yang diinginkannya harus dituruti. Sai yang keluarganya adalah mantan bawahan Uchiha, sudah terbiasa dengan 'harus mengalah' menghadapi semua sifat menyebalkannya itu. Yang pada akhirnya terbawa terus bahkan sampai ia sudah menjadi patner bisnis seperti saat ini, dimana seharusnya mereka mempunyai kedudukan yang sama. Yeah, mungkin inilah yang disebut sahabat sedari masih memakai popok. Sai mengenalnya luar dalam. Mengenal semua sisi baik dan buruknya. Seperti itulah Sasuke. Dan ia tak masalah dengan itu semua.

"Yeah baiklah, Uchiha."

Dan satu jawaban dari Sai mengakhiri percakapan mereka saat itu. Pemuda Shimura itu langsung pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terpekur dalam kedataran ekspresinya. Matanya bergerak perlahan menuju telepon di hadapannya. Menatap benda itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak meraih gagang telepon yang terhubung langsung dengan sekertarisnya. Dan begitu sebuah suara menyambutnya, langsung saja ia angkat suara tanpa membalas sapaan sekertarisnya itu.

"Sambungkan aku dengan CEO UK Entertaiment."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang ragu gedung di depannya sebelum menjatuhkan tatapannya kembali pada kartu di tangannya. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah rumah sakit yang menurut keterangan adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang dilegalkan untuk melakukan aborsi. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian memakai kacamata hitam, merapatkan syal untuk menutupi wajahnya dan memperbaiki tudung jaket dikepalanya, dalam usaha menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Tentu saja. Dia akan melakukan aborsi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan dialaminya selama ia meniti karirnya sebagai artis. Sudah barang tentu ia harus memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang memergokinya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengenalinya. Rumah sakit ini memang menjamin semua data pasien dirahasiakan dari umum, tapi tetap saja ia harus berhadapan dengan perawat dan dokter yang menanganinya. Dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit tegang. Semoga kabar tentang rumah sakit yang menjaga kerahasiaan itu benar adanya. Semoga ia tak mendapatkan perawat atau dokter penggila gosip yang akan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Atau yang lebih parah mulut bocor yang tak sengaja membeberkan rahasia ini hanya karena dia adalah _public figure_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu. Menatap sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian matanya jatuh pada seorang perawat di bagian pendaftaran. Segera saja langkahnya membawanya ke arah perawat tersebut. Berhenti tepat di hadapan wanita muda yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan soal ehm aborsi," jawabnya agak ragu yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh perawat tersebut. Seperti itu hal biasa baginya. Memang hal aborsi bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di negaranya. Aborsi dilegalkan untuk mengontrol populasi demi perbaikan mutu dan menciptakan stabilitas dalam masyarakat Jepang. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah hal tak biasa dalam hidup Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh hal- hal tersebut.

"Anda sudah punya dokter sendiri atau baru akan mendaftar, Nona?"

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat suara perawat tersebut mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Saya baru mendaftar."

Perawat tersebut mengangguk sebelum kemudian menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran padanya. Dengan kikuk ia menerimanya dan menatap perawat itu dengan bingung.

"Silahkan diisi dahulu formulirnya sebagai data rumah sakit." Perawat itu seolah menjawab kebingungan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya dapat mengangguk. Ia sudah akan mengisinya saat Sang Perawat kembali bersuara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk sesaat. "Kalau boleh tahu dengan Nona siapa?"

Sakura menatap perawat yang sedang tersenyum tersebut ragu, namun akhirnya menjawabnya, "Uzumaki Sakura."

Dan entah mengapa, perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hati Sakura saat ia mendapati perawat tersebut terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk seperti yang pernah terlintas di benaknya saat memasuki rumah sakit ini tadi. Semoga perawat itu bukan maniak gosip yang yang mulutnya bocor.

Perawat itu tersenyum kikuk dan langsung buru-buru pergi meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya ia mempersilahkan Sakura kembali menulis datanya. Dengan ragu Sakura kembali menulis formulir di tangannya, mengabaikan segala rasa tak nyaman atas sikap Sang Perawat. Dalam hati mencoba berpikir positif tentang perawat itu.

Beberapa kali dahinya terlihat berkerut saat membaca data yang harus ia isikan. Namun itu tak membuat fokusnya beralih sama sekali dari kertas formulir tersebut. Baru saat ia mendongak, hendak mencari perawat yang berkomunikasi dengannya tadi untuk menyerahkan formulirnya, saat itulah ia melihat keanehan itu. Ia melihat Sang Perawat tengah menelepon seseorang dari ponsel pribadinya sambil sesekali menatap padanya. Dan saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang, perawat itu terlihat sangat terkejut seperti sedang kepergok melakukan kesalahan.

Dan saat itulah Sakura mengerti ada yang tak beres. Perlahan ia meletakkan bolpointnya. Pikirannya sudah lagi tak berpusat pada menyerahkan formulir dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia harus pergi dari sini. Ia tak tahu siapa yang sedang dihubungi perawat tersebut, namun ia punya firasat itu akan berakibat tak baik padanya. Mungkin wartawan. Entahlah.

Segera saja ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun belum ada sejengkalpun ia beranjak, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika _emerald_ nya menatap sekumpulan orang berjas hitam berjalan ke arah tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengedarkan matanya panik menatap satu per satu orang-orang tersebut. Terakhir irisnya jatuh pada seorang pria berwajah datar yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin orang-orang tersebut. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar entah karena apa. Disamping pria itu ada pria lain yang lebih menunjukkan sikap ramah. Ia melempar senyum bersahabat padanya.

Sakura menatap was-was kedua pria itu bergantian. Tunggu dulu. Wajah mereka terasa familier di matanya. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi rasa takut akan skandal kehamilannya diketahui orang lain lebih menguasaikan seluruh pikirannya dibandingkan berusaha mencari tahu tentang rasa familier yang ia rasakan. Ia tak peduli. Kalaupun mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ia merasa tak punya sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan orang-orang itu. Ia juga tak pernah dan tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh kalau dirinyalah yang menjadi tujuan orang-orang ini datang kemari. Mungkin saja mereka ingin bertemu orang lain.

Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir pergi. Segera saja ia melangkah kakinya mencoba melewati kawanan itu dari sisi lain, yang sayangnya tak tercapai karena pria datar tadi memblok jalannya. Membuat Sakura semakin was-was dengan pria ini. Jelas sekali dari gestur tubuh pria itu kalau tujuan mereka datang kemari memang adalah untuk menemuinya. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia bahkan tak begitu ingat dengan mereka.

"Nona Uzumaki Sakura, sepertinya anda harus ikut dengan kami. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

Sakura menggulirkan matanya menatap pria ramah di samping pria datar tadi. Menatapnya sejenak sebelum menggeleng panik.

"A –aku tak mengenal kalian. Bi –bisa tolong menyingkir? Aku masih punya urusan lain."

Sakura kembali berusaha pergi dari pria yang membloknya itu. Namun kali ini bukan hanya langkahnya yang diblok, pria itu bahkan sudah berani mencengkeram lengannya erat. Membuat gadis Uzumaki itu jelas saja kaget. Ia hendak meronta tapi kemudian hanya diam tak berkutik ketika melihat tatapan tajam mengancam dari pria datar yang mencengkeramnya itu. Lututnya bergetar mendengar suara bariton penuh intimidasi itu mengudara, membuat nyalinya luntur seketika.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia menatap Sang Pria dengan raut ketakutannya yang sangat kentara. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menegarkan hatinya. Menatap balik Sang Pria dengan sisa keberanian yang ia punya. Menfokuskan maniknya hanya pada pria di hadapannya itu. Mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria itu membawa sepasukan pria berbadan kekar yang tak akan ia kalahkan jika ia melawan.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya seketika. Sebuah ingatan seperti menghantam kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu. Ia ingat sekarang. Pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke salah satu direktur _Uchiha Group_ yang sempat dikenalkan Pein, kakaknya, pada saat _lounching_ produk perusahaan Hyuga beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kita punya urusan, Tuan Uchiha."

Pria itu tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Hanya menatap Sakura penuh arti. Membuatnya mengerjab matanya gugup. Ia tak nyaman dengan semua yang dilakukan pria ini padanya.

"Bahkan untuk mengingat namaku, kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atas kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya melupakan nama seorang pria dengan dihadang rombongan pria berjubah hitam seperti ini? Apa yang salah? Tentu saja ia tak begitu mengingat namanya, waktu itu Pein mengenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto, adiknya. Bukan padanya. Dan ia mengenal pria itu cuma sekedar lewat karena kebetulan bersama Naruto. Ia juga langsung memisahkan diri setelahnya dan tidak terlibat pembicaraan mereka.

Pria ini pasti sudah gila. Itu yang Sakura simpulkan. Ia kembali kembali berusaha melepaskan dirinya yang sayangnya justu membuat pria dihadapannya itu semakin erat mencengkeramnya. Ia meringis dan mendelik tak terima.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Lepas sudah kontrol dirinya. Ia berteriak sambil memukul-mukul punggung tangan yang mencengkeramnya itu. Membuat pria di hadapannya ini menggertakkan giginya samar tanda kesal.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

Dan seketika itu juga, tubuh Sakura terasa melayang ke udara. Suara pekikannya terdengar begitu ia sadar kini ia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke yang menggendongnya di depan tubuh pria itu. Ia memukul-mukul dada pria itu yang sama sekali tak berefek padanya. Tubuh Sakura yang kurus membuat Sasuke menggendongnya seperti mengangkat angin. Tak ada raut ia kewalahan sedikitpun bahkan saat gadis itu memberontak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tolong aku! Tolong!"

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sai yang kini membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah pengunjung lain di rumah sakit itu yang terganggu dengan aksi mereka. Dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suami isteri yang sedang bermasalah, ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian para pasien tersebut.

Para pengunjung yang tadinya memperhatikan mereka dan sedikit curiga karena teriakan minta tolong Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan kembali berkutat pada kesibukan masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga tampilan bos besar Sasuke tak akan pernah membuatnya terlihat jahat di mata orang lain. Membuat Sakura semakin geram karena tak ada yang menolongnya.

Ia sedikit oleng saat akhirnya Sasuke menurunkannya dari gendongan dan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan entah milik siapa, Sakura tak peduli. Ia hanya dapat menangisi nasibnya dan masih berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu di sampingnya, minta dilepaskan. Ia sangat ketakutan dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu Sakura- _chan_. Tenanglah."

Sakura menoleh panik ke arah pria yang tersenyum lembut padanya itu. Ia juga mengingat pria ini. Ia adalah Shimura Sai. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dua rekan bisnis kakaknya itu menculiknya seperti ini?

"Kami hanya ingin bicara. Kami tak bermaksud jahat."

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di _onyx_ di depannya itu yang tak ditemuannya sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria muda itu membuatnya tenang dengan keramahannya. Senyum itu seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Menghilangkan ketakutannya perlahan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus airmatanya cepat dan berusaha menatap mereka dengan berani.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku merasa tak pernah punya urusan dengan kalian!"

Kata-kata tajam itu membuat Sai menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia pasrah dengan sifat gadis di depannya ini yang sedikit keras kepala dan tidak mudah diatur walaupun jelas sekali kilat takut itu terlihat di matanya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa melirik pria di sampingnya yang memasang wajah datar. Seakan tak terpengaruh walau gadis calon ibu anaknya itu memperlakukannya dengan ketus.

"Kau hamil."

Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan. Begitu Sai menyimpulkannya. Tapi nyatanya, dua kata itu mampu membuat seorang Haruno Sakura membeku ditempat karena mendengarnyanya. _Emerald_ itu membulat tak percaya. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Tidak mungkin. Sakura yakin belum ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Ibunya bahkan belum mengetahuinya. Kenapa malah orang-orang yang hampir tidak ia kenal ini sudah mengetahuinya?

Mengerjab sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sakura berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan? Ia sudah sering mengalami ini. Yang diperlukannya adalah ketenangan dalam berbicara. Seperti biasanya ia berbicara di depan para wartawan tak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengusik hidup orang lain. Otaknya terus mensugestikan dirinya untuk menganggap pria ini adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ia melemparkan senyum kaku pada pria itu.

"Jangan sok tahu, Tuan. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku–"

"Aku tahu kau hamil."

Sakura hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya erat saat suara bariton itu memotongnya. Terlebih ketika Sai menyodorkan sebuah surat ke pangkuannya. Ia sudah tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi kala maniknya menatap deretan kata yang ia tahu adalah pemberitahuan kehamilan atas namanya.

Itu semua memang sedikit membuatnya kehilangan fokus akibat rasa takut berita itu menyebar. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus tenang menghadapi ini. Memang kenapa kalau ia hamil? Ia rasa itu bukanlah urusan mereka walau mereka sudah tahu sekalipun. Atau jangan-jangan mereka ingin memerasnya? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini bukan lagi sebuah senyum kaku. Melainkan sebuah senyum sinis penuh sarkasme.

"Jadi berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih dingin dan meremehkan. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria Uchiha muda itu menyipitkan matanya samar. Entahlah. Mungkin merasa senang karena tujuannya tercapai. Sakura tak peduli apapun yang mereka pikirkan. Ia ingin ini cepat selesai. Ia sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang bertingkah dihadapannya yang ujung-ujungnya hanya membutuhkan apa yang dimilikinya atau memanfaatkannya.

"Apa?"

Akhirnya Sailah yang menyuarakan ketidakmengertiannya. _Emerald_ itu bergulir perlahan menatap Sai dan mendapati tatapan bingung yang membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyum sinisnya. Cih, pura-pura bodoh.

"Berapa uang yang harus aku berikan untuk bisa menutup mulut kalian? Bukankah itu tujuan kalian datang kepadaku?"

Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sakura saat ia merasa tubuhnya tersentak ke depan. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Apalagi kini ia mendapati sepasang _onyx_ tajam berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti, dengan tangan Sang Pemilik _Onyx_ mencengkeram kuat lengan atasnya. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya keras. _Emerald_ nya menatap syok iris dengan sorot penuh kemarahan itu.

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menjatuhkan perusahaan _entertaiment_ ibumu malam ini juga. Jangan meremehkanku, Uzumaki. Aku tidak butuh uangmu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Suara itu melantun sangat dingin. Penuh kemurkaan dan intimidasi. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar perlahan. Ia tak melihat sorot main-main dalam iris itu sedikitpun. Sakura tahu pria itu serius akan ucapannya.

Perlahan mata Sakura kembali mengkristal, bukti bagaimana ia merasa intimidasi pria Uchiha itu membuatnya terancam. Melunturkan ekspresi tajam di wajah Sasuke, kembali menjadi sorot datar saat ia melihat wajah menahan tangis gadis di depannya itu. Cengkeraman tangannyapun melonggar. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi mendapati _onyx_ itu menatapnya penuh makna.

Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki itu. Sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksud pria itu? Kalau bukan karena uang, lalu apa maksud pria itu membawanya pergi dan mengatakan kehamilannya? Apa urusan pria itu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ia ingin mengutarakan kebingungan dan kemarahannya atas semua sikap pria itu. Namun lidahnya seakan terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu katapun. Keberaniannya yang sedari tadi selalu berusaha ia munculkan untuk mengungkapkan penentangannya sudah sirna semenjak pria Uchiha itu mengancamnya.

"Kau masih belum mengingatku juga?"

Dan suara datar sarat akan sarkasme itulah yang membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menatap ketakutan pada pria itu. Berusaha memberitahu pria itu tentang kebingungannya lewat matanya.

"Aku ayah anak dalam kandunganmu itu."

Satu kalimat yang menjawab kebingungan Sakura itu, membuatnya seperti tersambar petir. Tubuhnya membeku. Mulutnya setengah menganga tak percaya atas ucapan Sasuke. Apa ia bilang? Ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Jangan bercanda?! Kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu dan kau pikir–"

Namun seketika matanya membulat saat sebuah memori dimasa lalu menghantam kepalanya kuat dan membuatnya tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Irisnya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ia ingat sekarang. Wajah tampan itu, ia ingat sekarang. Acara keluarga Hyuga bukanlah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi malam itu.

Malam ulang tahun Karin yang menjadi awal semua malapetaka ini.

"Sudah mengingatku?"

Sakura masih belum mengumpulkan nyawanya saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Matanya masih membelalak sempurna menatap syok pada Sang Uchiha Muda itu. Menatap pria yang pendonor separuh kehidupan di perutnya. Ayah dari janin yang sedang berkembang di rahimnya.

"Aku ingin anak itu lahir, Sakura."

Sampai kalimat yang paling ditakuti Sakura itu terdengar dari mulutnya, membuat kesadaran gadis itu kembali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu hitam itu, mengedar panik ke segala arah. Menatap kemana saja asal bukan manik penuh intimidasi itu.

Melahirkan anak ini? Yang benar saja. Tujuannya ke rumah sakit ini adalah untuk menggugurkannya. Demi menyelamatkan mukanya dari publik. Demi karirnya. Dan sekarang pria itu datang dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan ia harus melahirkannya? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Masih ada yang harus ia kejar. Masih ada yang harus ia pertahankan. Dan anak ini hanya akan menghalanginya. Pria itu tak mengerti perasaannya. Tak akan pernah mengerti.

Sekuat tenaga ia menata ekspresinya untuk dapat menampilkan seulas senyum sinis. Ia menatap pria Uchiha itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau begitu yakin ini adalah anakmu?"

Biarlah kali ini harga dirinya yang harus ia lemparkan ke kotoran hewan. Ia tak peduli lagi bahkan jika ia dicap jalang oleh kedua pria ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia tak akan mengorbankan karirnya. Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Sekalipun ia harus menjual murah harga dirinya sekalipun.

"Kau pikir kau satu-satunya pria yang pernah tidur denganku?"

Dan ia tak berhalusianasi saat ia menangkap raut keras di wajah dingin Uchiha muda itu untuk sekilas. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya sesaat sebelum rautnya kembali datar.

"Tes _DNA_."

"Apa?"

Sakura mengerjab panik. Apalagi saat mendapati raut _poker face_ yang seolah bisa membaca kegelisahannya saat ini. Tentu saja siapa yang tak panik saat mendengar sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan kebohongannya saat ini. Tes _DNA_? Itu adalah kartu mati Sakura untuk tak dapat lagi berkelit.

"Aku tawarkan dua pilihan untukmu,"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung itu menetes mendengar nada intimidasi itu. Demi Tuhan, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah duduk dihadapan pengusaha muda yang pastinya pandai bernegosiasi itu, dalam keadaan terpojok seperti ini. Ia hanya diam. Suasana tak mengenakkan menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke dengan aura intimidasinya dan Sakura dengan raut tegangnya. Jantung Sang Gadis berdetak kencang seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

"Pertahankan kehamilan itu sampai berumur dua bulan dan kau akan menjalani tes _DNA_. Jika itu bukan anakku, kau bebas menggugurkannya. Tapi jika itu terbukti anakku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membeberkan semua rahasiamu ke publik dan akan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah kembali ke duniamu lagi."

Satu tetes kristal bening mengambang di sudut matanya saat ia mendengar ancaman itu. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Sudah barang tentu ia akan kalah. Ia sangat tahu siapa ayah anak dalam kandungannya ini.

"Atau akui sekarang kalau itu anakku dan vakum dari duniamu sampai ia lahir," Pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya setelahnya. Seperti ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura menangkap tatapan penuh makna dari _onyx_ itu. "Setelah itu kau bebas pergi. Dan akan kupastikan karirmu dua kali lebih cemerlang dari sekarang."

Dan akhirnya, air murni itu lolos dari sumbernya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan raut yang campur aduk. Marah, frustasi, dan emosi lainnya yang ia tahu sebagian besar disumbangkan hormon kehamilannya. Ia mengatupkan erat rahangnya.

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan setelah Sasuke mengucapkan semua pilihan itu. Pilihan yang sudah pasti Sakura tahu tak ada yang menguntungkannya sama sekali. Ia tahu ialah yang menjadi pihak kalah. Dan pada akhirnya hanya sebuah kalimat yang masih mampu ia keluarkan sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Sebuah kalimat yang bahkan sama sekali tak mengubah raut datar Sang Pria.

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha!"

.

.

.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dalam sepanjang karirnya. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sakura masih dalam kondisi yang syok paska pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia kembali mendapatkan masalah yang membuatnya kalang kabut. Kontraknya dengan sebuah perusahaan periklanan Amerika dibatalkan hanya karena sebuah fotonya dalam keadaan _hangover_ bersama seorang pria –yang katanya mirip Uchiha Sasuke– dimalam ulang tahun Karin, tersebar di internet.

Awalnya ia mengira ini memang adalah perbuatan pria Uchiha itu untuk menjebaknya dan meruntuhkan karirnya, mengingat ancaman pria itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria itu memang memberinya waktu untuk menentukan pilihan. Tapi ia tak menyangka ternyata pria itu hanyalah pria brengsek yang melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Namun semua pemikiran itu perlahan runtuh saat ia melihat pemberitaan perusahaan Uchiha yang terkesan tertutup terhadap gosip tersebut. Terlebih ketika mendengar harga saham Uchiha Group tak stabil karena pemberitaan ini. Adakah seorang pemimpin mengorbankan perusahaannya demi menjebak seorang gadis walaupun ia seorang artis sekalipun? Itu hanya tindakan pemimpin yang bodoh. Dan Sakura rasa Uchiha Sasuke tak sebodoh itu.

Dengan kata lain, ada pihak lain yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Airmatanya mengambang disudut matanya mengingat semua hal yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa banyak sekali yang menginginkan kehancurannya? Tidak Sasuke atau siapapun. Apa dosanya? Kontrak dengan perusahaan periklanan Amerika adalah mimpinya. Itu akan membawanya menjadi bintang iklan internasional. Satu langkah mendekati _super star_ kelas dunia. Dan hanya sebuah kesalahan kecilnya, ia menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia menghapus airmatanya gusar dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari karena permasalahannya dengan Sang Pemilik Ruangan. Mau tak mau sekarang ia harus menemui orang tersebut.

Uzumaki Kushina. Ibunya.

Pintu yang terjeblak keras tak membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut mengalihkan atensinya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang ia geluti. Sakura langsung melangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan wanita Uzumaki anggun itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya _to the point_ dengan raut gusarnya. Sempat heran melihat betapa tenang ibunya itu padahal jelas saja ini posisi sulit bagi salah satu artisnya yang berarti juga masalah baginya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kontrakku dengan perusahaan periklanan Amerika dibatalkan? Kenapa _kaa-san_?!"

Teriakan frustasinya di akhir kalimat mau tak mau membuat gerakan wanita Uzumaki senior itu terhenti dan memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku. Panggil aku Ketua Uzumaki di tempat kerja."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, menahan rasa muak dengan sikap acuh ibunya itu. Ia menatap Sang Ibu yang kini menghelas nafas sambil melepaskan kacamata tanpa framenya. Tangan wanita itu kemudian menjulur untuk meraih sebuah map dan melemparkannya ke meja di hadapan gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura memandang map tersebut masih dengan raut tak mengertinya kemudian kembali menatap Sang Ibu.

"Di dalam map itu ada tiket pesawat dan semua keperluan yang kau butuhkan. Kau akan tetap ke Amerika. Tapi bukan untuk mengikat kontrak dengan perusahaan periklanan itu. Istirahatkan dirimu. Selama satu tahun kau akan aku vakumkan dari perusahaanku."

Sakura sudah tak bisa bicara lagi. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa katamu?"

Kushina tak menjawab. Hanya menatap datar wajah tak percaya dari Sakura. Mengacuhkan bahkan ketika kini raut itu berubah menjadi raut menahan amarah sekalipun.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku masih punya kontrak dengan–"

"Semua kontrakmu sudah dibatalkan."

Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu jawaban dari Kushina membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Drama-dramamu, film dan semua iklan yang kau bintangi akan digantikan oleh Shion. Dari pihak rumah produksi dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang memakaimupun tak keberatan jika bintangnya harus diganti. Aku akan mengadakan konferensi _pers_ untuk itu. Jadi–"

"Aku tanya apa maksudmu?!"

Jebol sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berteriak pada Kushina dan membuat wanita itu bungkam seketika. Airmata yang lolos bukti kemarahan terpendamnya, tak membuat wanita Uzumaki itu tergerak sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Raut wanita itu masih sama. Datar.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini."

Sakura menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan segalanya."

Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Dari dulu ibunya tak pernah mengakui kemampuannya. Ibunya selalu meragukannya. Sakura sudah biasa jika ibunya meremehkan aktingnya di setiap drama dan film yang ia perankan. Ia juga sudah kebal dengan semua sindiran Sang Ibu yang selalu membandingkannya dengan kakaknya, Pein atau mengatakannya tak pantas untuk menjadi pewarisnya memimpin perusahaan _entertaiment_ mereka. Caci maki dan kritikan pedas seperti itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya.

Tapi kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bahkan ibunya menyingkirkannya karena kesalahan kecilnya? Skandal ini masih mungkin untuk dikubur. Sebesar itukah ibunya benar-benar membencinya sampai ia ingin menghancurkan karirnya?

"Aku sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya demi bisa berdiri seperti saat ini! Aku merangkak dengan susah payah dari bawah dan kau dengan seenaknya menghancurkannya?!" teriaknya mengacuhkan bahkan jika ada orang lain yang mendengar teriakannya selain ibunya. Ia tak peduli.

Kushina masih diam menatap bagaimana _emerald_ itu menatapnya dengan kobaran kebencian yang sangat menusuk. Sesaat menatap dalam iris itu sebelum kemudian mulutnya akhirnya terbuka untuk menggumamkan dua kata yang membuat Sakura membeku seketika.

"Kau hamil."

Pandangan menusuk itu musnah seketika. Kobaran kebencian itu hilang berganti dengan raut terkejut yang sangat terlihat jelas. Sakura merasakan _de javu_. Ia mendengarkan hal yang sama seperti yang ia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu, dari orang yang berbeda.

Namun kali ini ia tak berani menyangkalnya, seperti saat ia menyangkal Sasuke. Bukan karena ia ingin mengakui kebenaran itu. Tapi lebih tepatnya karena kali ini ibunyalah yang mengatakannya. Seseorang yang Sakura ingin ia tak boleh tahu bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah gosip sekalipun. Hanya gosip kecil saja ibunya biasanya akan menyindirnya dan bersifat keras dengan menyarankan kemundurannya dari dunia _entertaiment_ daripada mempermalukan agensi mereka. Apalagi sebuah skandal besar yang adalah kenyataan seperti ini.

Dan sekarang ibunya sudah tahu. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?

"Tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendengar ini,"

Sakura diam tak berkutik mendengar suara dingin ini.

"Kuberi pilihan padamu,"

Masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya, saat seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam benaknya semakin memporakporandakan mentalnya seketika. Ia menatap penuh ketegangan pada wanita di hadapannya kini. Apa ini adalah perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi Sakura sangsi tentang hal itu. Pria itu, walaupun seorang bajingan tapi dia bukanlah tipe pengadu. Dan kenapa juga pemuda itu harus bertindak sampai sejauh ini? Tapi kalau bukan, lalu siapa?

"Pergilah. Anggap aku tak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Gugurkan bayi itu jika kau mampu melakukannya dan aku juga akan membatalkan semua keputusanku untuk menggantimu,"

Sakura kembali dari pengembaraan pikirannya. Menatap Sang Ibu dengan sorot linglungnya.

"Tapi jika kau tak punya kuasa untuk itu, lebih baik kau ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat masalah untukku."

Dan satu kalimat dingin yang membuat hatinya remuk seketika. Ini seperti hukuman mati untuknya. Ibunya seakan tahu kalau ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendakinya? Kenapa semua orang menempatkannya pada posisi yang sulit?

Dan kini ia tahu, ia telah hancur. Karirnya hancur. Dunia yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun, hancur hanya dalam waktu semalam. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang fatal. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ibunya meninggalkannya. Ibunya menganggapnya hanyalah pembawa masalah.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?" pertanyaan lirih itu masih berusaha dilontarkan Sakura. _Emerald_ nya menatap penuh luka pada manik serupa dengannya itu. Suaranya bergetar saat perkataan selanjutnya lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa pernah sekali kau menganggapku sebagai anakmu?"

Rasa sakit yang menyusup masuk itu seakan merobek jiwanya. Menariknya jatuh semakin jauh. Dan Sakura tahu, ia akan semakin hancur saat mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Akan tetapi dibiarkannya mulutnya berbicara, karena pada kenyataannya hatinya menginginkan jawaban bagaimana sebenarnya posisinya di hati Sang Ibu.

"Tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu. Kau adalah artisku, _item_ perusahaanku. Kau harusnya tahu dimana posisimu dan bagaimana menjaga nama baikmu. Tapi nyatanya kau tak becus untuk semua itu."

Suara itu mengalun datar. Menghempaskan Sakura ke dalam kubangan keterpurukan seketika. Semua sangat sempurna. Apa yang tidak lebih menyakitkan dari perkataan ibunya sekarang. Ia sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan. Ibunya yang selalu dipihaknya? Ibunya yang selalu ada disaat ia terpuruk? Ibunya yang selalu disisinya dalam segala keadaan?

 _Item_.

Ya, itu jawabannya. Ia hanya dianggap sebuah _item_ dimata ibunya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Senyumnya miris dengan tatapan kosong penuh kesakitan yang terarah pada Sang Ibu sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Setiap langkahnya tak berarah tujuan. Hanya berharap dapat pergi dari semua sumber rasa sakitnya.

Ibunya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Entah setan mana yang merasukinya sampai ia nekad menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikunjungi ibu hamil sepertinya. Hanya saat ia sadar ia sudah berada ditempat ini. Berdiri di depan bartender yang kini menanyakan pesanannya.

Dia, Sakura. Menatap kosong bartender di depannya sebelum mulutnya mengucapkan jenis minuman keras yang kemudian dihidangkan Sang Bartender dalam sebuah gelas besar. Tanpa menunggu lagi, langsung saja ia teguk minuman itu tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Membuat Sang Bartender mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya.

"Nona, kau harus meminumnya dengan pelan–"

Prang!

Belum selesai bartender tersebut berbicara dan belum sempurna Sakura menandaskan minumannya, sebuah tangan menepis kasar gelas di tangan gadis itu membuat Sang Gadis kaget karena gelas yang pecah membentur lantai. Lebih kaget lagi, saat ia melihat siapa pelakunya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Menatapnya dengan sorot tajam yang jelas sekali sarat akan kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya dingin. Gertakan gigi beradu membuat Sakura sedikit gentar melihatnya. Namun rasa gentar itu musnah seketika saat ia mengingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Tubuhnya secara spontan berdiri dari tempatnya yang didudukinya dan menatap balik pria itu dengan sorot yang tak kalah mengancam. Kemarahan terpendam, seperti tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus meluapkannya. Airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, langkah kakinya membawanya meninggalkan pria itu tanpa suara. Membiarkan Sasuke yang kini memandang punggungnya dengan tajam, ikut mengejar langkahnya dengan cepat. Pria Uchiha itu menarik lengannya kasar sebelum ia berhasil mencapai pintu keluarnya. Membuatnya meronta.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" jeritnya membabibuta diikuti dengan pukulan acaknya yang bertubi-tubi pada pria di depannya itu. Yang sayangnya dapat di hentikan dengan mudah oleh Sang Pria. Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuh gadis _pink_ itu membentur dinding di samping pintu dan mengurungnya disana.

Sakura yang merasa kalah tenaga hanya meraung meratapi kelemahannya kala tubuh tegap Sasuke kini memeluknya. Membungkus tubuhnya seolah ingin menenangkannya. Ia tak butuh pria itu saat ini. Ia tak ingin pelukannya. Ia tak ingin semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pria Uchiha itu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, menenangkan dirinya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa kemanapun ia pergi, Uchiha brengsek itu selalu bisa menemukannya dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Ya, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuatnya frustasi. Pria itulah penyebab rasa sakitnya. Semua masalah yang memukulnya bertubi-tubi, akarnya dari Uchiha muda itu. Hal tersebut terus terngiang di telinganya. Otaknya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Menolak menerima kehamilannya. Membuatnya tertekan. Efek alkohol yang diminumnyapun mulai memperlihatkan reaksinya. Kepalanya berputar. Dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya ambruk dalam pelukan Sasuke yang tentu saja terkejut karenanya.

"Sakura!"

Pria itu menangkup pipi gadis Uzumaki itu dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha menyadarkannya yang sayang sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dari Sang Gadis.

"Sial!"

Dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang masih samar-samar Sakura dengarkan sebelum kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terangkat melayang ke udara dan kesadarannya hilang total.

.

.

 _Emerald_ nya mengerjab perlahan saat ia mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan asing dengan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang tersenyum ramah di sampingnya. Ia tak mengenali wanita itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan terdiam menatap wanita yang kini sedang mengoceh menanyakan keadaannya. Seperti, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini setelah proses 'pembersihan lambung'nya dari minuman keras yang di minum di hari sebelumnya. Atau adakah yang ia inginkan, apakah ia lapar dan lain-lain. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang dokter yang mungkin ditugaskan untuk merawatnya.

Ocehan-ocehan wanita itu jualah yang membawa Sakura pada ingatan tentang kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelumnya yang membuatnya akhirnya terbaring lemah seperti ini. Juga informasi bahwa ia telah berbaring tak sadarkan diri selama sehari penuh semenjak kemarin malam. Ia juga akhirnya tahu bahwa ruangan ini adalah salah satu kamar di rumah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Matanya bergulir pelan menatap kosong pada selang infus di tangannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tangannya bergerak mencabut selang infus tersebut. Membuat wanita di sampingnya itu spontan saja menghentikan ocehannya karena kaget dengan aksinya.

"Sakura- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau belum boleh kemana-mana!" pekik wanita muda itu saat melihat Sang Gadis _Pink_ mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sakura tak menggubris teguran wanita itu dan tetap berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menuruni anak tangga mengabaikan Sang Wanita yang mengejarnya di belakang. Namun, akhirnya ia harus berhenti diujung tangga, saat menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke.

Sosok bermata elang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Mau kemana? Diluar hujan."

Sesaat terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Tak mempedulikan perkataan pria muda yang kini dilewatinya itu. Mengacuhkan pria yang kini hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Sasuke membiarkannya melangkah keluar rumah. Bahkan pria itu memberi kode pada wanita berambut pirang yang tadi mengejarnya untuk tidak ikut campur. Terserahlah. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi dari rumah bajingan yang sudah membuatnya menderita ini.

Udara dingin menggigit kulitnya saat kaki telanjangnya menapaki teras kediaman Uchiha. Melangkah lunglai menerobos hujan menuju gerbang rumah itu. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Ia menghentikan langkah saat menyadari gerbang utama rumah itu sudah ada didepan matanya. Mengacuhkan penjaga gerbang yang terlihat panik karena dirinya.

"Buka gerbangnya," ucapnya dingin dan datar.

Penjaga itu tak melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Ia hanya berdiri gelisah di tempatnya.

"Maaf Nona, saya diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan anda pergi," jawab penjaga tersebut yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dalam diam.

Bibirnya bergetar. Perlahan tangannya terjulur untuk memegang jeruji besi pagar tersebut seirang dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah nanar. Ia tak percaya ini. Karirnya berakhir dalam sebuah jeruji besi yang tak akan pernah terbuka untuknya sebelum janin yang sedang bersarang di perutnya ini keluar. Ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Sang Ibu yang membuat matanya spontan mengkristal.

Dan semuanya tumpah saat dalam isakan lirihnya saat ia ingat bagaimana ia dibuang oleh ibunya. Keinginannya untuk membuktikan diri, bahwa ia pantas untuk menjadi bintang besar dan penerus UK _Entertaiment_ hancur total.

Beberapa saat larut dalam isakannya, ia tak lagi merasakan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Seseorang memayunginya dari belakang. Dan Sakura tahu siapa pelakunya. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang tersebut.

Sasuke.

"Aku mohon," tangannya mencengkeram jas pria itu yang sedikit basah karena air hujan. "Apapun selain melahirkan anak ini. Aku tidak bisa, Uchiha- _san_. Aku tidak bisa," isaknya pilu. Tubuhnya merosot, bersimpuh di kaki pria itu. Terisak hebat di sana. Berharap Sang Pria mau mengasihaninya.

Tapi sepertinya itu semua adalah sia-sia. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memegang lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Ia menatap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya memeluknya. Membuat Sakura tentu saja kaget karena tindakannya.

"Kau tahu itu tak mungkin, Sakura," Keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan isakan tertahannya. Membuat Sasuke kembali bersuara beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mungkin bagimu anak itu tak ada artinya," jeda sesaat. "Tapi bagiku dia sangat berarti lebih daripada hidupku."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura sukses bungkam. Ia tak dapat mendefinisikan arti getaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat hanya karena mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak dapat mengartikan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi hatinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pelukan ini seperti obat sakit hatinya pada semua yang telah ia alami ini. Ini sangat nyaman. Dan ia merasa–

–terlindungi.

Kenyamanan yang bahkan tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Bahkan dari keluarganya sekalipun.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya ia merasakan getaran ini, saat keesokan harinya ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Mengusap pipinya dan menatapnya penuh arti. Ia terkejut, tapi tak berusaha menghindar. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seolah menikmati kenyamanan sentuhan pria itu. Seperti sebuah candu untuk terus merasakannya. Apa ini pengaruh hormon karena ia sedang hamil?

Sasuke mengajaknya sarapan dan anehnya iapun tak menolaknya. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi penurut. Mungkin juga karena perutnya yang meronta minta diisi karena seharian kemarin tak ada yang masuk ke tubuhnya selain cairan infus.

Mereka sarapan dengan wanita pirang –yang akhirnya diketahuinya– bernama Ino. Sasuke mengatakan, Ino akan menemaninya beberapa hari sampai ia terbiasa tinggal di rumah ini. Dari kata-katanya itu, Sakura tahu pria itu memerintahkan secara tersirat kalau Sakura harus tinggal bersamanya. Ia bersikap seolah Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk melahirkan anaknya walau belum ada jawaban apapun dari gadis _pink_ itu. Tapi Sakura sendiri mengakui, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi baginya selain melahirkan anak ini.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke terus bersamanya. Ia membicarakan banyak hal tentang perjanjian mereka atau sejenisnya. Sakura lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya pria itu diakhir penjelasannya yang sontak saja membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng tanpa minat.

"Tidak."

Pria itu diam menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan saja."

"Sejak kapan aku punya hak untuk mengatakan keinginanku? Kalau aku punya, aku tak mungkin duduk di hadapanmu sekarang."

Satu kalimat dingin yang membungkam Sasuke seketika. Pria itu menatap Sakura tak terdefinisi. Sakura sendiri tahu kalimatnya tadi sungguh tidak sopan dan terkesan menghakimi Sasuke. Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Istirahatlah." Akhirnya, satu kata itu yang Sasuke lontarkan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka kemudian melangkah pergi. Ya, Sakura tahu beginilah akhirnya. Pria itu tak mungkin mengalah dengan keputusannya. Memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hari-hari selanjutnya adalah hari yang panjang. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan adalah memandang kalender di pangkuannya. Berapa lama lagi ia akan berada di tempat ini. Tidakkah ada orang yang merindukannya diluar sana? Apakah _fans_ nya merindukannya? Apakah ibunya merindukannya?

Ibunya? Pikirannya melambung memikirkan kenapa ibunya sama sekali tak mencarinya padahal ia sudah menghilang beberapa minggu semenjak kejadian pengusirannya tersebut. Ia bahkan belum mengambil tiket, pasport dan semua hal yang ia butuhkan untuk pergi ke Amerika dari ibunya. Apa ini berarti ibunya memang tak pernah peduli padanya? Apa ia memang hanya sekedar _item_ perusahaan yang akan dibuang jika sudah tak berguna lagi?

Sasukepun tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menonton televisi. Semua alat komunikasi yang berhubungan dengan media di singkirkan dari rumah itu. Ia memang memegang ponsel, tapi ponsel itupun tak ada jaringan untuk mengakses internet. Semua hal inilah yang meyakinkan Sakura kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar sana yang Sasuke tak ingin ia ketahui. Apapun itu Sakura yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan skandalnya. Tentang semua jawaban kenapa sampai sekarang ibunya tak mencarinya. Atau mungkin gosip-gosip tentang hilangnya dirinya dari dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Tentang kehancuran karirnya. Memikirkan semua itu tentu saja membuat hatinya sedih. Apalagi dengan _mood swing_ seperti ini, tak jarang ia sampai meneteskan airmatanya. Menangis dalam diam.

Namun yang mengherankan, setiap kali ia menangis, seseorang pasti datang untuk menghiburnya. Teman-teman Sasuke selalu datang mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke dan bertemu dengannya. Ino, dokter yang sering ia temui sebelumnya. Juga Karin, rekannya sesama artis. Sakura sempat kaget mengetahui Karin adalah kenalan Sasuke. Kini ia tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan Sasuke malam itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang Karin adalah penghubung mereka secara tak langsung.

Sakura bertanya banyak hal kepada Karin termasuk apa yang terjadi setelah kepergiannya, tapi gadis itu hanya menjawab sekenanya –seperti tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia mengatakan untuk Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik ia tak melihat berita-berita tak benar terkait dirinya di media daripada membuatnya depresi dan berdampak bagi kandungannya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sasuke tak mengijinkannya menonton televisi. Apapun itu, Sakura tahu ia sudah depresi walaupun ia tak melihat beritanya sekalipun.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang ia tanyakan. Selebihnya, tentang perasaannya, Karinlah selalu memancingnya untuk berbicara. Apa yang ia rasakan, atau setidaknya menanyakan apakah ia–bayinya– menginginkan sesuatu. Yang kemudian akan langsung dibelikan Karin –atas perintah Sasuke– hari itu juga. Memancingnya dengan alami bahkan Sakura tak pernah menyadari jika gadis merah itu sengaja melakukannya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Karin yang diperintahkan Sasuke untuk selalu menemani Sakura dan menanyakan apa yang gadis itu butuhkan –karena Sakura tak akan pernah mau mengatakan pada Sasuke langsung. Dan Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau tentang semua hal yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Sampai suatu hari, Sakura iseng mengatakan hal konyol yang entah darimana asalnya bisa terlintas diotaknya saat itu. Sesuatu yang tak habis pikir bisa ada di kepalanya, tapi selalu membayanginya selama ini. Hal konyol yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah babak baru dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kejadian dimalam Uchiha- _san_ memelukku selalu terbayang dibenakku. Aku–" Sakura memenggal kalimatnya ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "–seperti menginginkan itu setiap hari."

Ia langsung menoleh menatap Karin yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti saat ia mengatakan itu. Membuatnya salah tingkah dan spontan saja berkata, "Jangan bilang pada Uchiha- _san_ ya, Karin? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu menginginkan hal konyol itu. Aku pikir.. aku pikir–" lagi-lagi ia memenggal kalimatnya dan melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Aku pikir ini keinginan anak ini."

Lidahnya masih kelu untuk menyebutkan anak dalam kandungannya itu. Itu masih terasa aneh baginya. Asing. Karin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Keinginanmu juga tidak apa-apa kok," celetuk Karin membuat pipi Sakura merona karenanya.

Ia menggerutu, namun dengan mudah melupakannya. Tak pernah berpikir kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang serius. Tak terbersit sebelumnya jika apa yang diucapkannya saat itu akan berbuntut panjang. Ia menganggap itu hanyalah curhatan picisan yang sekedar lewat. Namun apa yang terjadi sore setelah percakapannya dengan Karin itu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura dipaksa untuk berpikir ulang tentang perasaannya.

Masih terekam jelas di benak Sakura saat itu. Kala ia sedang beristirahat sore, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengganti baju kantornya. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuat gadis itu tak enak hati dan tanpa kata pria itu memeluknya.

Sakura tak paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Perasaan yang abstrak ini bahkan lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya. Sebuah debaran yang membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Jutaan kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan dari perutnya. Bahkan, dia yang biasanya selalu memukul jika ada orang yang tak dekat dengannya menyentuhnya sembarangan, tak berkutik karena pelukan ini.

"Aku tak pernah menuruti siapapun yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku."

Sakura sudah tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Dan tubuhnya seperti tak mengikuti apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

"Kau yang pertama," Pria itu menggantung kalimatnya untuk menghela napas. "Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan kau tidak berhak untuk meminta, Sakura. Apapun selain mengugurkan anakku, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Dan Sakura merasa seluruh pasokan oksigen seperti ditarik dari paru-parunya. Beberapa detik ia seperti lupa rasanya bernapas. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Ia seorang aktris yang sudah sering dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak skenario romantis. Dan kini ia tahu jawabannya. Jawaban dari setiap detak jantungnya yang menggila jika ia dipeluk oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Demi Tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau ia sedang–

–jatuh cinta?

Kini ia mengerti, kenapa semua yang diinginkannya selama ini terkabul. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah bercerita lagi pada Karin tentang perasaannya. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan bukan waktu yang cepat, apalagi jika harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Setidaknya itu yang pernah terlintas di benak Sakura –dulu. Tapi kini, waktu itu seakan berlalu begitu cepat bagi gadis _pink_ itu. Lima bulan sudah ia berada di kediaman Uchiha semenjak skandalnya dengan pria itu. Perjanjiannya dengan pria itu akan berakhir kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi. Atau mungkin kurang mengingat saat bulan keempat kehamilannya, dokter menvonisnya mengandung anak kembar. Dan itu berarti masa kehamilannya kemungkinan akan berkurang.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai kini ia merubah pandangannya bahwa lima bulan adalah waktu yang singkat. Iapun sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti perasaannya. Seperti ada yang menyihirnya begitu cepat setelah kejadian pelukan Sasuke. Pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sebuah pertanyaan, apa ini cinta? Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Cinta?

Apa cinta yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga saat setiap pagi kini Sasuke selalu memeluknya walau ia sudah menolaknya? Apa cinta yang membuatnya merasa takjub saat mendengar ada tiga kehidupan di dalam rahimnya? Anak yang dulu ia benci?

Apa cinta juga yang mengirimnya sampai disini, diperusahaan Sasuke bersama satu paket _bento_ di tangannya?

Sakura menatap _bento_ di tangannya ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan memutuskan kembali berjalan. Akan sia-sia usahanya membujuk asisten Sasuke untuk dapat mengantarkannya ke perusahaan pria itu dan juga usahanya membuat bento ini, kalau akhirnya ia mundur. Betapa susahnya ia mendapat ijin keluar, disaat pria Uchiha itu memerintahkan semua orang menjaganya untuk tetap ada di rumah. Mengingat pesan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya nanti malam karena akan ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan pria itu, membuatnya mendapat alasan untuk datang ke kantor Sasuke. Daripada harus menunggu pria itu pulang.

Bersama asisten Sasuke, tak sulit bagi Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan Uchiha. Sekertaris mengatakan jika Sasuke sedang di ruang _meeting_ , dan mengatakan Sakura bisa menunggu pria itu di ruangannya atau bisa menyusul ke ruang _meeting_. Sakura dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar di usia kandungannya yang memasuki usia tujuh bulan jelas saja memutuskan untuk menunggunya di ruangan Sang Pria. Ia masih sungkan menunjukkan kehamilannya pada orang lain selain orang-orang kepercayaan pria Uchiha itu. Senyum ia lemparkan tanpa sadar saat ruangan direktur Uchiha itu sudah di depan matanya. Tangannya terjulur pelan menggapai kenop pintu tersebut dan memutarnya.

" _Ada apa menemuiku? Aku ada_ meeting _sebentar lagi, jadi bicaralah dengan cepat."_

" _Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku mendengar beberapa selintingan tentangmu dan Sakura."_

Gerakannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut terhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan dua orang tersebut. Apalagi saat ia mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan ragu ia kembali mendorong pintu di depannya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kini membuatnya terkejut.

Ibunya, ada di hadapannya. Sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekelebat pikiran negatif berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa membawa namanya? Sejak kapan mereka saling kenal?

"Aku ingin mengingatkan, kau punya perjanjian denganku. Hubunganmu dan Sakura hanya sampai ia melahirkan _anakmu_. Aku harap kau tak melupakan itu."

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuh Sakura terpaku mendengarnya. Ia tak bodoh untuk dapat mengerti maksud ibunya itu. Jadi sejak awal ibunya sudah mengetahui jika bayi dalam kandungannya adalah anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Jadi itukah alasan ibunya membuangnya waktu itu? Ada perjanjian di antara mereka tentang anak ini?

Sakura menatap nanar wajah _stoic_ Sasuke. Secuil rasa sakit hinggap di hatinya.

"Sepertinya rumor adanya _spy_ di perusahaanku memang benar." Pria itu mengatakannya dengan dingin. "Bagaimana jika apa yang kau dengarkan itu adalah benar? Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan kau perlu bersiap jika suatu saat nanti aku melanggar perjanjian kita."

Sakura menatap kembali ibunya yang terlihat marah pada Sasuke. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap pria Uchiha itu dengan garang.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Uchiha! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kebusukanmu?!" Kushina tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu kaulah yang menyuruh Karin mengundang Sakura ke pestanya. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau kau memang telah merencanakannya? Menjebak Sakura?" Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih memandangnya datar seolah tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh kata-katanya. Membuatnya menghilangkan senyum sinisnya karena geram.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membocorkan semuanya pada Sakura. Apa kau lupa siapa yang menawarkan perjanjian bisnis ini dengan syarat Sakura melahirkan anak dalam kandungannya? Bagaimana jika Sakura tahu, orang yang kini mulai disukainya hanyalah bajingan yang menjadikannya alat untuk melahirkan anak-anak bajingan itu? Aku pikir ia akan membencimu seumur hidup, Uchiha."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Matanya memanas. Kristal bening itu jatuh tatkala ia mendapati bahkan Uchiha muda itu tak menyangkal apa yang ibunya katakan. Ia tersenyum sarkastik. Jadi selama ini ia adalah seorang gadis bodoh yang hampir jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang hanya menganggap dirinya adalah alat untuk melahirkan anaknya?

Dengan wajah berlumuran airmata, ia menatap pria Uchiha yang kini ikut bangkit berdiri menguatkan hatinya untuk mendengar semua kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi darinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi linglungnya menatap dua orang yang masih berbicara itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau adalah yang paling suci diantara kita, Uzumaki- _san_." Sasuke maju satu langkah mendekati Kushina dengan sorot tajamnya. Seolah menantang wanita yang sudah berani mengancamnya ini. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaanku? Aku tahu kau dan mantan suamimu itulah dalang dibalik pencurian data proyek teknologi perawatan kanker yang dikembangkan perusahaanku agar terhindar dari masa kritis. Dan aku juga tahu kaulah yang menyuruh Shion untuk mengambil fotoku dan Sakura lalu menyebarkannya untuk membuat perusahaanku tak stabil, setelah kasus pencurian data itu."

Kushina terkejut mendengarnya. Namun dengan segera ia menguasai diri dan kembali menatap tajam pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dari reaksimu aku sudah bisa menebak kalau itu memang benar." Kushina mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Perlu kau ketahui, aku punya bukti-bukti tentang hal itu. Aku bisa saja menuntut perusahaan mantan suamimu dan menghancurkannya dalam semalam. Tapi aku masih berbaik hati dan mengalah, bahkan menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama ini karena memikirkan hubunganmu dan Sakura."

Wajah Khusina berkedut menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal.

"Sakura sudah mulai percaya padaku. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aku meyakinkannya untuk tinggal di sisiku selamanya. Jika kau berani mengusikku, akan kupastikan apa yang menjadi ancamanku ini menjadi kenyataan. Karena itu berhentilah selagi kau masih bisa."

Sasuke menyeringai kejam.

"Dan bagaimana jika Sakura tahu jika ibu yang selama ini ditangisinya, adalah seorang munafik yang telah menjualnya padaku hanya demi sebuah perjanjian bisnis untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan mantan suami yang belum bisa dilupakan ibunya itu?"

Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan lagi. Tangannya bahkan sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban seberat _bento_ , dan membuat benda berisi makanan tersebut jatuh. Menimbulkan suara yang membuat keberadaannya akhirnya diketahui kedua orang tersebut.

Kushina nampak terkejut namun ia berupaya untuk tetap tenang walau raut khawatir itu tetap ada diwajahnya. Sedang Sasuke seketika melunturkan wajah kejamnya saat ia melihat gadis yang tampak syok berlumuran airmata, berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Ia melebarkan _onyx_ nya kaget. Dari ekspresi gadis itu, ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Sakura–"

Kalimatnya terpotong kala maniknya melihat bagaimana gadis itu berbalik dengan linglung hendak pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan dirinya. Dan spontan saja ia mengejar dan meraih lengan sang gadis hendak menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"Lepaskan aku," lirih Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk meredam seluruh emosinya. Namun sepertinya Sang Uchiha muda tak menggubrisnya. Laki-laki itu semakin kuat mencengkeram lengannya.

"Tidak. Kau harus dengarkan aku." Sasuke berbicara tegas membuat Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan kemarahannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menyentak tangannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku! Kau bajingan, Uchiha!" teriakan brutal itu menimbulkan kegaduhan di kantor Uchiha. Sasuke memeluk gadis _pink_ itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di dadanya akibat pukulan membabibuta dari Sakura yang tak main-main. Gadis itu menjerit menangis sekuat tenaga. Membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tercubit karena rasa bersalah yang mengerogoti hatinya. Sungguh hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah melihat Sakura menangis karenanya.

Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya kebas. Ia tak percaya ini. Baru saja ia ingin mempercayakan hatinya pada Sasuke, tapi ia mendapati pria itu tak ada bedanya dengan Sang Ibu. Menyakiti hatinya. Menganggapnya hanyalah sebuah _item_ untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya.

 _Item._

Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis hanya karena memikirkannya. Ia berhenti berontak dan hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Namun tangisannya tiba-tiba lenyap di ganti sebuah rintihan, saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya.

"Ugghhh!"

Tubuh yang merosot jatuh. Membuat Sasuke kalang kabut karenanya.

"Sakura!"

Pria itu semakin panik saat ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari paha Sakura. Demi Tuhan. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa ketakutan. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Kushinapun langsung berlari menghampiri anaknya dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tidur di pangkuan Kushina, sementara pria Uchiha itu menelepon sopirnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Dan setelahnya, dengan sigap ia membopong tubuh gadis Uzumaki itu. Pergi keluar ruangan mengabaikan Kushina yang mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka _emerald_ nya perlahan. Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Tak sama seperti yang selalu ia rasakan jika terbangun di pagi hari beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sekelebat bayangan kejadian yang membuatnya terbaring di tempat ini, membuatnya sadar apa yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangan menuju perutnya.

Rata.

Perutnya Rata. Sesuatu yang kemarin masih bersarang di perutnya, kini sudah tak ada. Kenapa? Apa mereka sudah lahir? Atau malah mereka gugur mengingat kehamilannya yang baru memasuki minggu ke dua puluh enam?

Namun, ia tak mau memikirkannya. Kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya sudah menghapus musnah semua rasa cintanya yang mulai tumbuh pada anak-anak itu. Ia membenci ayah mereka. Ia juga membenci mereka.

Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kaget saat mendapatinya sudah sadar. Beberapa saat Ino datang bersama beberapa orang dan mengecek keadaannya. Ia mengatakan hal-hal tentang keadaannya. Seperti ia tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak karena baru saja melakukan operasi _caesar_. Dari Ino jugalah ia mengetahui anak kembarnya lahir prematur dan harus di rawat dalam inkubator selama kurang lebih tiga bulan karena kondisinya paru-parunya dan organ lainnya yang belum berkembang sempurna. Ia juga memberi selamat karena Sakura telah melahirnkan dua putra dan satu putri.

Apapun itu Sakura mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat Sang Dokter minta maaf karena ia belum diperbolehkan menggendong bayinya, ia tak peduli. Ia tak ingin melihat anak-anak itu. Ia masih diam saat Ino kemudian pamit dan berjanji akan kembali untuk menemaninya. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus padanya. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan mereka semua. Tidak Karin, Shion, ibunya, bahkan Sasuke. Mungkin dokter cantik di depannya ini juga sama saja.

Saat Ino pergi, air suci itu kembali mengalir dari pipinya. Ia menangis dalam keheningan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesendiri ini sebelumnya. Beberapa saat terlarut dalam tangisannya, ia kemudian memutuskan mencoba untuk bangun. Rasa nyeri pada perutnya bekas luka operasi diabaikannya. Tertatih ia berjalan perlahan keluar dan menuju _lift_.

Namun, tepat ketika ia menekan tombol _lift_ itu untuk menutupnya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ di seberang sana, hendak menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa. Pria itu sontak menghentikan langkah saat _onyx_ nya melihat keberadaan Sakura. Ia terkejut dan langsung saja mengejar.

"Sakura?!" Pintu _lift_ bergerak menutup dan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kosong tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikannya. Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul pintu _lift_ ketika ia mendapati tak bisa menghentikan _lift_ yang kini tertutup sempura dan bergerak turun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia kemudian menggunakan tangga darurat untuk mengejar Sakura.

Ia mengatur nafas begitu sampai di lantai dasar. _Onyx_ nya mengedar panik dan terhenti tepat pada sosok tubuh berambut _pink_ yang berjalan tertatih sambil memegang perutnya. Darah segar merembes melalui celah tangannya membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Sakura, berhenti disitu!"

Sakura mengabaikannya. Wajahnya memucat dengan pandangan kosong memburam dengan airmata. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan melangkah menuju jalan raya hendak menyeberang.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bagaimana sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dan menabrak keras tubuh ringkihnya. Membuatnya terpental jauh beberapa meter dari tempat terjadinya tabrakan. Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Menatap tak percaya pada peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya mata. Dunianya serasa sunyi di tengah hiruk pikuk keributan yang terjadi karena peristiwa itu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia hanya bisa berteriak dan berlari menuju tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Sakura!"

Sayup-sayup Sakura masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang tak terkira yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Itu suara Sasuke. Hatinya seakan terkoyak ketika mengingat nama itu. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya tak ingin membuka matanya.

Rasa sakit yang membuatnya tak ingin untuk hidup.

Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyerah. Menyerah dengan semua rasa sakitnya. Memilih untuk menghilang. Seiring dengan dunia yang terasa semakin memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku percaya, setiap manusia akan menghadapi masa kejatuhan terberat dalam hidupnya. Tapi sebenarnya, itu adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya untuk memilah mana kawan dan lawan._

 _Dan kini, saat tiba giliranku, akhirnya aku tahu. Tak ada seorangpun yang berada dipihakku._

 _Karena itulah, aku memilih untuk menutup mata..._

 _Dan melupakan mereka semua..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **5 Tahun Kemudian.**

Gadis itu menggerutu sambil sesekali memijit betisnya yang sakit. Kopernya teronggok di sebelah tubuhnya diabaikannya. Tak peduli bahkan jika koper tersebut nantinya hilang dibawa orang. Ia sedang sangat kesal. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu sambil berdiri, dan adiknya belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Kakinya yang sudah mau patah tidak dapat dikompromi lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju sebuah kafe di bandara itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja di sana.

"Dimana Si _Baka_ itu?! Kubunuh jika bertemu nanti!" makinya sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya guna meninggalkan pesan pada adik bodohnya kalau ia menunggu di kafe bandara. Kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot, ia benarkan kembali posisinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sedikit menunduk kikuk dan merapatkan syal ke wajahnya saat mengetahui beberapa orang yang saling berbisik sambil menatapnya karena mendengar umpatannya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tahu dulu ia adalah mantan artis populer sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Karenanya ia harus berhati-hati. Apalagi saat ini ia pulang ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Bisa tamat riwayatnya jika Sang Ibu tahu ia ada di negara ini.

Ia menghela nafas, mengingat hal itu. Suara ponsel yang berdering, membuat lamunannya buyar dan kemudian dengan segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi di pangkuannya itu. Nama Sang Adik yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuat adrenalinnya terpacu untuk segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan memaki seseorang yang berada di seberang sana. Tapi menyadari kalau ia tak bisa berbuat seenaknya di Negeri Sakura tempatnya dulu pernah menjadi sorotan publik, mau tak mau membuatnya mencoba untuk menekan suaranya.

"Hei bodoh! Dimana kau?! Kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah menunggumu?!" umpatnya dengan suara yang ditekan sepelan mungkin. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan ancaman. Tapi, bukannya sebuah permintaan maaf yang ia dapatkan dari orang diseberang sana, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuatnya naik darah seketika.

" _Ah, kau sudah sampai di Jepang_? _Baguslah._ _Aku sedang dalam situasi buruk yang mendesak, bisakah kau menolongku?"_

" _Baka_ –!" Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menyadari suaranya terlalu keras. Maniknya melirik ke sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian kembali berbicara dengan pelan. "Apa maksudmu!? Jadi sia-sia aku menunggumu selama satu jam di sini sampai kakiku mau patah?! Cepat jemput aku atau akan kupatahkan kakimu kalau ketemu nanti!"

Sudah habis kesabarannya. Pertanyaannya itu menunjukkan perkataannya untuk meminta dijemput hari ini, seakan angin lalu bagi pemuda di seberang sana.

" _Aku mohon?! Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku di tangan_ Nii-san _dan_ Kaa-san _."_

Gadis itu berdecak. Sedikit panik dan khawatir saat mendengar nama ibunya disebut."Memang kenapa, sih?"

" _Jadi kau mau membantuku?! Oh terima kasih banyak!"_

"Apa–?!"

"Nii-san _menyuruhku untuk mengurus proyek_ Mall Diamond _dan bla bla bla yang tak kumengerti. Tapi hari ini aku tak bisa menghadiri_ meeting _nya. Gantikan aku untuk rapat proyeknya ya? Alamatnya akan kukirim lewat SMS."_

"Hei–!"

" _Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke apartement barumu setelah itu. Aku berharap banyak padamu. Semangat,_ Nee-chan _! Aku mencintaimu._ Bye _!"_

Dan panggilan itupun diputuskan sepihak olehnya. Gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada ponsel di tangannya. Demi Tuhan! Siapa yang menyetujui akan menolongnya?! Adiknya yang diberi tanggung jawab saja tak mengerti tentang proyek –apalah itu–, apa lagi dirinya.

"Si _Baka_ itu benar-benar–!"

Ia sudah akan menelepon balik dan bersiap akan menyemburkan semua kekesalannya, saat sebuah pesan teks masuk ke ponselnya. Tidak usah tanya lagi siapa pengirim pesan itu. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak meledak sekarang. Dalam hati mengeluhkan betapa tak pengertiannya pemuda itu pada kondisinya sekarang. Dengan kesal akhirnya ia membuka pesan tersebut.

'Diamond Tower _,_ Golden Hill Street _. Katakan saja kau akan_ meeting _dengan Uchiha Sasuke._ Arigatou _Sakura-_ chan _!'_

Gadis itu, Uzumaki Sakura.

Harusnya ia kesal karena Naruto, adiknya, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya tepat disaat ia harusnya istirahat setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Harusnya ia marah karena adik bodohnya itu seakan tak mengerti kondisinya sekarang yang tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan apapun di negara yang sudah menjadi asing diingatannya ini. Harusnya ia langsung saja ia menolak dengan menulis pesan balasan pada adik menyebalkannya itu. Namun entah mengapa membaca pesan singkat dari adiknya itu membuat kekesalannya menguap seketika. Lebih tepatnya saat matanya menangkap satu nama.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam hanya karena nama itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tak sukanya saat ia melirik jam tangannya. Perusahaan Namikaze benar-benar tak profesional. Dihari yang paling penting ini, mereka melakukan hal yang membuat kepercayaan Sasuke pada mereka terjun bebas seketika. Tanpa kabar, tanpa alasan. Helaan gusar ia keluarkan saat ia melirik rekan disebelahnya, Sai.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi mereka tak datang, batalkan perjanjian ini. Aku tak peduli dengan kerugian yang akan kita hadapi. Aku tak mau bekerjasama dengan orang yang tidak profesional." ucapnya tegas yang membuat Matsuri, sekertaris Namikaze Pein kalang kabut. Wanita itu sontak saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sudah mau menghubungi atasannya, sebelum kemudian suara pintu yang diketuk mengurungkan niatnya. Sekertaris Sasuke yang menunggu diluar masuk mendekati pria Uchiha itu.

"Perwakilan Perusahaan Namikaze sudah datang, Tuan," katanya yang membuat Matsuri menghembuskan nafas leganya. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat menampilkan raut dinginnya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

Jujur, kalau bukan karena masukan dari Sai, ia tak akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan raksasa itu. Namikaze Group. Perusahaan yang sukses menjadi adikuasa saingannya paska perjanjian kerjasama yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak Sasuke waktu itu. Perjanjian kerjasama yang membuatnya kehilangan Sakura dan hampir membuat Uchiha Group mengalami _collapze_. Ia tahu memang separuh adalah kesalahannya, tapi ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana perusahaan itu berusaha menjatuhkannya menggunakan Sakura.

Tak akan pernah lupa.

Dan sekarang saatnya. Saat perusahaan itu mengalami kesulitan keuangan karena biaya proyek pengembangan teknologi perawatan kanker yang dulu telah dicuri darinya yang baru selesai tahun ini. Sai mengatakan ada gosip perusahaan tersebut melakukan penggelapan pajak dan beberapa penggelapan ilegal lainnya, demi ambisi mereka akan proyek itu. Jika Sasuke bisa mendapatkan buktinya, mengungkapkannya ke publik tentu saja investigasi jaksa terhadap perusahaan itu tak akan dihindari. Dan jika semua itu terbukti, sudah bisa dipastikan Namikaze Group akan mendapatkan masalah yang tak main-main.

Karenanyalah Sasuke menyetujui proposal kerjasama ini. Pria Uchiha itu bersumpah akan membalaskan apa yang sudah klan pemilik perusahaan itu lakukan padanya dan Sakura. Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, ditempat perusahaan itu seharusnya berada. Walau mereka masih keluarga gadis _pink_ itu, ia tak peduli lagi. Mereka tak pantas berjaya diatas penderitaan seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengalah dan itu malah melukai Sakura.

Sakura.

Mengingat gadis itu seperti membuka bekas luka yang sudah mengering. Penyesalan selalu menghinggapi hatinya ketika ia mengenang gadis _pink_ itu. Bunga Sakura yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya bahkan dari sebelum mereka mengalami skandal waktu itu. Tidak. Sasuke tak pernah menganggap itu adalah sebuah skandal. Ia mencintai gadis itu dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana amarahnya meledak saat ia tahu keluarga gadis itu membawa Sakura keluar negeri paska kecelakaan waktu itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dengan angkuhnya Uzumaki Kushina mengatakan Sakura tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya, perjanjian mereka selesai, dan Sasuke boleh membawa anak-anak yang sudah dilahirkan Sakura. Wanita itu mengatakannya dengan enteng. Seakan anak-anaknya adalah seonggok kotoran menjijikan yang tak pantas ada di dekat Sakura. Tentu saja ia sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan mencari Sakura. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri dari mulut wanita itu. Kalau ini karena kesalahannya mengadakan perjanjian yang menganggap Sakura alat untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya, ia bersedia berlutut di kaki gadis itu. Apapun ia lakukan agar gadis itu mau lagi kembali padanya. Hidup bersama anak mereka.

Namun seperti ditelan bumi, Sakura tak bisa ia temukan. Semua orang yang dikerahkan untuk mencari gadis itu, angkat tangan. Sasuke sudah hampir putus asa mencarinya. Ia hanya berharap semoga kerja sama dengan perusahaan Namikaze Minato, mantan suami Kushiha, ayah kandung Sakura, bisa mengantarkan sedikit informasi dimana Kushina menyembunyikan anaknya itu. Karena menurut informasi yang ia dengar, hanya Kushinalah yang tahu dimana Sakura berada.

Pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke berniat akan mencerca siapapun yang menjadi wakil dari perusaan tersebut dengan kalimat pedas yang sudah sering ia lontarkan pada siapapun yang tak profesional. Namun ia harus menelan semua kata-katanya kala _onyx_ nya menatap satu obyek yang membuatnya tercekat seketika.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut _pink_ nya sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

"Nona Sakura?!"

Teriakan terkejut Matsuri tak membuatnya bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wanita yang kini dihampiri oleh sekertarisnya yang panik itu.

"Nona Sakura. Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Kenapa anda bisa di Jepang?" tanya Matsuri kalut dengan mata yang sesekali melirik pada Sasuke. Sakura meringis.

"Aku menggantikan Naruto. Tolong jangan katakan pada ibu aku di Jepang. Katakan saja Naruto yang menghadiri _meeting_ ini."

Ia mengatakannya tanpa prasangka. Mengabaikan Matsuri yang tampak ketakutan entah karena apa. Dan setelahnya ia menoleh dengan senyum yang masih dipertahankan di wajahnya, ke arah Sasuke. Membuat pria itu semakin larut dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Ia seolah terbuai dalam keteduhan iris daun itu.

"Sakura?"

Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

Saat Sakura mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Sebuah sensasi perih berdenyut di dalam hatinya. Melunturkan senyumnya seketika.

Demikian juga yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Entah siapa yang menggerakkannya, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mendekati wanita _pink_ itu. Ia sudah hampir menyerah mengejar wanita ini sampai ke ujung bumi. Tapi disaat ia tak berbuat apa-apa, wanita ini malah kembali dengan mudah ke hadapannya. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang selama lima tahun ini ia nantikannya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan raut bimbang itu. Tangannya terjulur hendak menggapai wajah mungil wanita itu sebelum sebuah suara halus menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

"Anda mengenal saya?"

Tangannya berhenti di udara. _Onyx_ nya melebar, menatap penuh keterkejutan pada paras cantik di depannya yang menatapnya kebingungan. Sesuatu yang lebih dasyat melintas seketika di otaknya. Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan segala spekulasi tentang wanita _pink_ yang kini menampilkan senyum tak enaknya melihat rautnya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya seakan menjadi sebuah pukulan padanya.

"Maaf, saya pernah kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun setelahnya."

Setitik rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia definisikan menghantam logikanya. Meninggalkan riak-riak kesesakan saat ia menatap senyum gadis itu, yang perlahan menghilang berganti dengan sebuah wajah serius yang polos. Seperti sebuah pengharapan. Berharap Sasuke benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Apa anda mengenal saya?"

Dan ini memanglah kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi kumelihatmu, saat aku berdiri di depan pintu takdir..._

 _Seperti sebuah kisah dalam mimpi yang menyedihkan..._

 _Ada saat dimana aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi..._

 _Tapi takdir yang membawaku untuk kembali menemuimu..._

 _Kau, cinta yang terlupakan..._

– _ **Sakura.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Tolong jangan lempar saya pake sendal! XD Lagi-lagi bikin fic MC baru dan mengabaikan fic lama. Sebenernya ni fic niatnya pengen dibikin fic one shoot. Tapi walau udah salto-salto (?), fic ini gagal jadi one shoot. Mau tamat sampai disini aja, takutnya nanti yang baca pada kalap ngeroyokin karena ceritanya yang gaje. Jadi yah gitu deh (?)hehehe... Janji deh ini gak bakal panjang-panjang chapternya . Saya sebenernya lebih suka one shoot daripada fic MC. Tapi yah apa mau dikata...#lemparKeLaut#

Akhir kata, please enjoy this fic. Tetap semangat dan kuat. Jangan menyerah mengejar mimpimu sampai galaxy andromeda /loh? #kagakNyambung#/

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan author.

bye..bye...

p.s. bentar lagi libur semester, tenang aja, saya bakal ngelanjutin fic saya satu-satu... hihi

bye bye again...


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dikatakan santai. Ia sangat tegang dan terlihat menahan marah. Di belakangnya beberapa pria berbadan besar dan berbaju hitam mengikutinya. Ia melangkah gusar mendekati dua orang wanita yang tampak gelisah melihat kehadirannya. Salah satunya ia kenal sebagai sekertarisnya, Matsuri.

Melihat Matsuri ada di luar ruang _meeting_ , membuat emosinya semakin memuncak. Gadis itu mendekati atasannya yang memasang wajah siap meledak itu dengan kikuk.

"Nyonya–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa tidak kau halangi Sakura berinteraksi dengan Uchiha sialan itu?! Atau setidaknya temani dia agar dia tidak melakukan hal konyol!"

Sapaan Matsuri tenggelam dalam ledakan kemarahan Kushina. Gadis itu sudah hampir menangis saat tubuhnya membungkuk tubuhnya berkali-kali dengan ucapan maaf yang bertubi-tubi pula ia lontarkan.

Ya, ini tentang Sakura. Kushina yang harusnya saat ini sedang _meeting_ dengan sebuah perusahaan yang memakai artisnya, harus dikejutkan dengan telepon mendadak dari Matsuri yang mengatakan tentang kepulangan Sakura ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu, putrinya itu diminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya _meeting_ bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan, itu adalah orang yang selama lima tahun ini, mati-matian Kushina pisahkan dari Sakura. Dan dengan mudahnya, Naruto menghancurkan usahanya dan mempertemukan mereka. Kushina bersumpah ia akan membunuh bocah tengik itu nanti Yang lebih membuatnya murka adalah saat ia melihat Matsuri, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi Sakura dari niat licik Uchiha, disingkirkan dari ruang _meeting_.

"Ma– maafkan saya, Nyonya. Pihak Uchiha memaksa untuk meeting empat mata dengan Nona Sakura. Dan Nona Sakurapun tak mempermasalahkannya dan malah memerintahkan saya keluar. Saya tidak mungkinkan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Uchiha?"

Gemerutuk gigi Kushina membuat Matsuri membungkam dengan wajah pucat yang menunduk dalam. Wanita Uzumaki itu sontak saja melangkahkan kakinya hendak menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang _meeting_ saat lagi-lagi langkahnya dicegat oleh wanita asing yang tadi bersama Matsuri. Kushina menebak ia adalah sekertaris Uchiha.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Uchiha- _sama_ sedang _meeting_. Beliau berpesan agar tidak diganggu oleh siapapun," ujarnya sedikit kikuk namun terselip nada memohon agar Kushina tidak membuat keributan dan menyusahkan dirinya. Kushina menatap wanita itu murka.

"Dan dengan siapa dia _meeting_? Perlukah aku memperkenalkan diri padamu sebagai atasan dari perwakilan yang sedang _meeting_ dengan atasanmu itu?!"

Wanita muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung mendengar bentakan Kushina. Bagaimanapun ia tahu siapa wanita di hadapannya ini. Tapi mengingat pesan dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk mengganggu _meeting_ mereka termasuk atasan perwakilan Namikaze sekalipun, membuatnya merasa serba salah.

"Tapi Nyonya–"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, Kushina sudah mendorong tubuh kecilnya dan melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Matsuri dibelakangnya. Sekertaris Uchiha tak pantang menyerah untuk menghalanginya, mengejarnya di belakang Matsuri.

"Nyonya, tunggu dulu–"

Pintu terjeblak. Menampilkan Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang duduk dan berbicara santai satu sama lain. Sakura yang sedang tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Sai dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum super tipis menatapnya penuh makna, sampai keributan kecil yang dibuat Kushina membuyarkan segalanya. Semua mata menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Wanita Uzumaki itu dapat melihat kilat terkejut dan takut di mata Sakura saat kedua manik serupa itu saling bersirobok. Senyum di bibirnya musnah seketika.

" _Kaa–kaa-san_ ," cicit Sakura ketakutan melihat ibunya kini menatapnya tajam penuh dengan kemarahan. Ia langsung saja berdiri dengan kikuk menatap ibunya itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengerjab gugup. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan pada iris Sang Ibu.

"Aku –aku bisa jelaskan ini–"

"Aku tanya apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

Tubuh Uzumaki muda itu terlonjak mendengar bentakan kemarahan Sang Ibu. Kushina yang melihat bagaimana Sakura kaget dan hampir menangis karena bentakannya tak tergerak sedikitpun oleh belas kasihan. Walau ia tahu ini bukan kesalahan gadis _pink_ itu karena keadaannya yang tak mengingat sedikitpun masa lalunya dengan pria yang kini diajaknya bicara, tapi tindakannya fatalnya untuk pulang ke Jepang membuat semua rencana Kushina memisahkan mereka hancur total. Dan itu membuatnya sangat marah.

Kushina menggulirkan maniknya untuk menatap pria yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya. Pria yang juga juga menatapnya dengan _onyx_ yang sama tajamnya. Melemparkan tatapan yang seolah menantang dirinya.

"Keluar," perintah Kushina tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke. Sakura yang mengerti dirinyalah yang diperintahkan Sang Ibu, masih mencoba membela dirinya. Tangannya yang bergetar mengambil map di atas meja di hadapannya kemudian mengulurkannya ke depan. Seolah ingin menunjukkan map itu pada Kushina.

"Aku berhasil mengubah perjanjian pembagian keuntungan menjadi sama rata–"

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Bobol sudah pertahanan Sakura. Air matanya jatuh mengiringi ketegangan yang menguar di ruangan itu akibat bentakan Kushina padanya. Map yang ada di tangannya ia letakkan sembarangan di atas meja. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tidak peduli dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang kini mengikuti kepergiannya.

"Matsuri!"

Suara panggilan itu serasa seperti suara panggilan kematian bagi Sang Pemilik nama. Matsuri maju dengan gugup. Seumur ia bekerja untuk wanita bermarga Uzumaki ini, hal paling menakutkan baginya adalah menghadapi Kushina yang sedang marah. Kushina yang tiba-tiba melirik sadis, membuat gadis pirang itu terlonjak.

"Pergi! Bawa orang-orangku. Diluar banyak sekali wartawan. Lindungi Sakura dari mereka." Iris Kushina kembali menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada yang mencoba membocorkan kepulangan dan keberadaan Sakura di sini. Dan aku harap orang itu bukanlah orang yang ada dipikiranku saat ini."

Mata Matsuri melirik Sasuke di depannya, seakan tahu maksud dari atasannya itu. Ia mendapati wajah datar pria Uchiha itu tak berubah sekalipun walau ia tahu sedang disindir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pergi!" bentak Kushina membuat Matsuri tersentak dari pikirannya dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memberi kode beberapa pria berjas hitam yang tadi mengawal Kushina untuk mengikutinya.

Meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini saling tatap dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke berada dalam kubu yang sama dengan Sai. Hanya saja, Sai terlihat lebih santai ketimbang Sasuke yang menatap Kushina dengan datar walau sekilas ada kilat tajam menantang di _onyx_ nya. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang terang-terangan melemparkan sorot sarat akan kemarahannya.

"Ternyata dia masih terkenal seperti dulu. Aku tak salah memilih orang. " Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing, Sasukelah yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. Dan pada kenyataannya, dari basa-basinya Kushina tahu tebakannya benar. Sasukelah yang memanggil para wartawan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku padanya dulu, agar ia mau melahirkan anakku. Aku akan kembali membuatnya terkenal." Sasuke masih terus berbicara. Namun Kushina masih tak mengabaikannya, membuatnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi Sakura hilang ingatan?" Ia menyeringai. "Pantas saja aku tak bisa menemukannya. Sepertinya kau memanfaatkan keadaannya itu dengan sangat baik."

Kushina menggertakkan giginya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa mendekatinya lagi, Uchiha. Karena aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Sasuke mendengus mengejek. Akhirnya wanita itu bicara. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan membiarkanku kali ini. Tujuanmu sudah tercapai bukan? Tidak seperti lima tahun yang lalu, saat kau membiarkannya dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan perusahaanmu."

Tubuh Kushina bergetar menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak meledak di tempat ini. "Dan jangan lupakan siapa yang membuatnya menjadi hilang ingatan seperti ini, Uchiha."

Sasuke terdiam. Seringainya hilang berganti raut yang tajam. Kemarahan menggerogoti dadanya seketika. Kemarahan yang tidak ia ketahui apa alasannya dan untuk siapa kemarahan itu muncul. Ia marah mendengar kata-kata Kushina. Ia marah karena apa yang dikatakan wanita itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dan ia marah karena pada akhirnya ia termakan oleh kata-kata wanita Uzumaki itu. Sakura hilang ingatan karenanya. Ia benci kenyataan itu.

Tapi ia tahu, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak mau terlihat kalah dihadapan perempuan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya ini. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kakinya membawanya untuk maju selangkah mendekati wanita yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya itu. Berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan _onyx_ nya yang menantang. Keadaan yang bagai _de javu_. Ini pernah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar." Seringai Sasuke kembali. "Dan kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku akan hal itu. Karena aku, kau bisa menyembunyikan semua dosamu padanya dengan baik, Uzumaki- _san_."

Kemarahan Kushina sudah sampai tahap tak terbendung. Tangannya terayun keras ke arah wajah Sang Uchiha, sebagai bukti pelampiasan murkanya. Tamparan yang hampir mengenai Sasuke, kalau saja pria itu tidak dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Suasana seketika menjadi dua kali lipat lebih tegang bersamaan dengan raut Uchiha yang menjadi dua kali lipat lebih tajam dari semula. Sai sudah tidak bisa lagi bersikap santai di tempatnya. Bagaimanapun Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang wanita. Karena itu ia harus bersiaga jika sahabatnya bertindak terlalu jauh pada wanita itu. Tatapan tajam mereka saling terkunci seakan ingin saling menghancurkan mental masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau sudah memanfaatkan kondisi Sakura selama lima tahun untuk kepentinganmu." Desisan itu mengalun lirih penuh ancaman dari mulut pria Uchiha yang tak melunturkan pandangan tajamnya sedikitpun. "Dan mulai detik ini adalah giliranku."

Seringai kejam kini menghiasi wajah Sang Uchiha. Seperti singa jantan yang tak ingin membiarkan mangsanya lepas dari genggamannya. Ia ingin melihat Kushina dan semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya hancur seperti mereka telah menghancurkan hidupnya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura sudah menandatangani perjanjian yang akan melibatkan dirinya. Dan aku yakin mantan suamimu yang lebih mencintai bisnis keluarganya, akan rela mengorbankan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya daripada harus melepaskan sebuah kesempatan mendapatkan keuntungan sama rata dengan perusahaanku."

Wajah Kushina berkedut marah mendengarkan bagaimana Sang Uchiha menginjaknya dengan kata-kata yang begitu telak. Tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke dihempaskan dengan kasar oleh Sang Pria, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

"Cukup sampai disini kau memisahkan Sakura dari anak-anakku."

Satu langkah lagi pria Uchiha itu maju mendekatinya dan menatapnya penuh intimidasi sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang telah lama Sasuke pendam untuk dapat dikatakan pada wanita sombong yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kata-kata yang ia katakan sepenuh hati dengan kebulatan tekad untuk dapat mewujudkannya.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu untuk merampasnya."

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : M for theme**

.

.

.

 **Inspired from the song 'Dasi Neoreul (Once Again)' by Mad Clown feat Kim Na Young.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi, ceritakan lagi tentang mama."

Ino tersenyum kearah bocah perempuan yang menatapnya antusias. Ekspresi di wajah bulatnya seakan mengundang Ino untuk mencubit pipi gembil itu. Namun menatap bola mata hitamnya yang tidak fokus membuat wanita Shimura itu akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris, mengetahui fakta gadis kecil itu tak akan pernah bisa melihat ekspresi gemas orang lain akan dirinya. Perlahan ia mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Seakan takut jika ia tak berhati-hati, gadis rapuh di depannya ini akan tersakiti. Anak yang malang.

"Memang apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, Sarada- _chan_? Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan padamu segalanya?"

Sarada namanya. Gadis yang sejak kelahirannya sudah mengalami kebutaan. Kelahirannya yang prematur bersama dua saudaranya yang lain, membuatnya menderita _Retinopati_ _Prematuritas_. Sebuah gangguan pembentukan pembuluh darah retina pada bayi prematur. Sarada mengalami kebutaan setelah Ino menemukan kalau gangguan tersebut sudah masuk stadium berat karena tubuh Sarada yang sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan dua saudarannya yang lain.

Ino ingat betul bagaimana rupa gadis kecil ini saat pertama kali ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Wanita pirang itu bahkan yakin ia bisa menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Sarada hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ino sampai meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat bagaimana rapuhnya anak kedua dari trio Uchiha itu di tangannya.

Itulah yang membuat Sarada menjadi pusat perhatiannya sampai sekarang. Ino berjanji akan membuat Sarada bisa melihat lagi, sama seperti kedua kakaknya yang lahir tanpa cacat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum gadis kecil itu naik ke meja operasi untuk mengembalikan keadaan retinanya. Hanya saja gadis kecil itu tak mau di operasi jika tidak didampingi Sang Ibu. Itulah yang paling membuat Ino sedikit banyak merasa khawatir.

Sakura.

Mengingat wanita itu membuat senyum Ino menghilang seketika. Ia sangat menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Andai saja waktu itu ia tak meninggalkan Sakura sampai Sasuke datang, kecelakaan itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana marahnya Sasuke saat mengetahui Sakura dibawa secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh keluarganya, yang lagi-lagi karena kelalaian penjagaannya. Pria itu memang tak melampiaskan kemarahannya padanya. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kushina, ia pergi tanpa kata dan tak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah sakit.

Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya selama dua hari. Tak melakukan apapun, tidak makan bahkan seolah melupakan anak-anaknya. Waktu itu Ino menangis dipelukan Sai. Walau Sai selalu mengatakan ini bukanlah salahnya, tapi melihat betapa kacaunya pria yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang itu, membuatnya mau tak mau tak bisa membuang rasa bersalah ini.

Sasuke baru kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah dua hari kemudian. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung saja mendatanginya. Sasuke mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, tapi itu tidak seperti apa yang diperlihatkankan wajahnya. Wajah itu, wajah lelah. Ino tahu itu. Pria itu kemudian menanyakan keadaan anak-anaknya, yang Ino tahu adalah usahanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ino menjelaskan apa yang perlu ia jelaskan, yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang inkubator yang dipesannya khusus untuk anak-anaknya. Menatap ketiga buah hatinya itu dengan pandangan kosongnya, tak ada raut bahagia sama sekali.

Yang membuat Ino semakin merasa bersalah adalah ketika ia harus memberitahu kabar kebutaan Sarada pada Sasuke disaat pria itu sedang mengalami krisis di perusahaannya karena tuduhan penggelapan dana pajak yang tak pernah ia lakukan sama sekali. Tuduhan yang akhirnya Ino tahu adalah ulah dari perusahaan Namikaze. Tuduhan yang membuat kontrak bisnis yang sedang dijalankan bersama perusahaan Namikaze berdasarkan perjanjian pertukaran anak-anaknya, dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh Namikaze Jiraiya dan Uchiha Group harus menanggung semua kerugian yang sudah dikeluarkan. Terlebih dengan kasus pencurian data proyek perawatan kanker yang mencuat ke media, entah oleh siapa, membuat mundurnya beberapa pemegang saham di perusahaannya. Perusahaan Uchiha waktu itu hampir berpindah tangan untuk menutupi semua hutang yang ada dan saham yang terjun bebas. Sasuke hampir dibunuh oleh ayahnya karena ketidaktegasannya dalam mengatasi masalah ini.

Ino bersumpah waktu itu ia tak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menghadapi masalah seperti itu. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang perlu ia lakukan. Dan saat ia mendapat kabar dari Sai tentang perusahaan Uchiha yang diambang kepunahan, ia sangat menyesal. Harusnya ia simpan dulu masalah ini sampai masalah Sasuke selesai.

Sai menenangkannya dengan mengatakan perusahaan Shimura selalu menjadi _backing_ dari perusahaan Uchiha dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka, tapi itu tak membuat Ino menjadi tenang. Tiga kali sudah ia membuat kesalahan pada pria Uchiha itu. Tidak becus menangani semua hal yang dipercayakan Sasuke padanya. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menebusnya dengan membuat Sarada bisa melihat lagi, dengan atau tanpa adanya Sakura. Itulah janjinya pada Sasuke. Janjinya pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar lagi Bibi. Apa mama cantik?"

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak mengembalikan Ino dari pengembaraan ingatannya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang seiring dengan tangannya yang menjauh dari kepala Sang Bocah dan menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dekapan hangatnya.

"Tentu saja mamamu sangat cantik, Sayang. Dia seorang aktris dan aktris tentu saja harus cantik. Dia adalah dewi paling cantik di negeri ini."

Ino terkekeh melihat raut sumringah wajah mungil itu.

"Benarkah?!" seru gadis kecil itu antusias. Namun keantusiasannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanda tanya. "Bibi Karin juga aktris, apa Bibi Karin lebih cantik daripada mama?"

Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Jadi ini yang membuat malaikat kecilnya menjadi murung.

"Tentu saja Mama Sakura adalah dewi paling cantik di negeri ini!" Suara cempreng lainnya membuat Ino menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Shisui dan Izuna. Dua saudara Sarada yang lainnya. Dan yang berteriak tadi adalah Shisui, anak bungsu Sasuke. Dibelakangnya, Karin sedang mengikuti mereka dengan senyum yang terpajang di wajahnya melihat tingkah tiga bocah lucu itu. Ino bisa menebak Karin baru saja menjemput mereka dari sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Senyum Ino kembali terbit melihat bocah laki-laki yang tadi bersuara sebelum akhirnya menatap pada Karin.

"Kau yang menjemput mereka? Tidak ada jadwal?" tanyanya pada sang gadis berambut merah yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Karin.

"Sasuke meminta tolong padaku karena Juugo tak bisa menjemput mereka. Ia mengantar Sasuke _meeting_ diluar perusahaan induk. Jadwalku belum turun. Jadi kurasa seminggu ini aku hanya syuting diakhir pekan."

Ino mengangguk. Dan tidak membahasnya lagi tatkala irisnya melihat Shisui menghampirinya dan Sarada dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya. Bocah imut dengan pipi gembul dan tubuh yang sedikit berisi itu memamerkan sebuah halaman pada majalah tersebut pada Sarada, walau ia tahu gadis kecil itu tak mungkin dapat melihatnya. Ino dapat melihat isi majalah tersebut. Itu foto Sakura. Shisui memang hobi mengumpulkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura semenjak Sasuke mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai ibunya. Ia selalu percaya kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau Sakura sedang pergi dan akan kembali untuk mereka.

"Lihat ini, Sarada- _chan_! Mama Sakura mendapat penghargaan terpopuler di Festival Film Jepang enam tahun yang lalu! Sementara Bibi Karin tidak! Itu karena dia malaikat paling cantik dan paling baik!"

Ino terkikik geli mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat wajah Karin yang cemberut mendengar pernyataan polos dari Shisui itu. Gadis merah itu spontan saja menjitak gemas kepala _emo_ Shisui yang membuat sang empunya kepala menoleh tak suka.

"Awas kau! Aku tak akan mau menjemputmu lagi!"

Shisui memanyunkan bibirnya lucu dengan satu tangan memegang kepala bekas jitakan Karin.

"Tapi itu memang benarkan? Bibi Karin tidak dapat penghargaan apapun! Mama adalah yang terbaik di dunia!" serunya membela diri dan membuat Ino makin terkikik melihat Karin yang pura-pura melotot marah.

"Inilah yang membuatku malas mengajarimu membaca lebih cepat. Kau jadi menyebalkan–"

"Kalau memang dia baik, dia tak akan meninggalkan kita."

"Eh?"

Satu kalimat dingin yang menginterupsi kalimat Karin membuat Ino menghilangkan senyumnya seketika. Wanita itu spontan saja menatap wajah Izuna, bocah serupa Shisui yang sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya takjub tadi.

"A –apa maksudmu, Izuna- _kun_?" tanya Ino dengan lembut mencoba mencairkan aura di sekeliling mereka menjadi tegang karena kalimat bocah tersebut. Senyum kikuk ia lemparkan pada bocah yang kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan Shisui tersebut. Kalau Shisui adalah bocah yang enerjik dan cerewet, Izuna adalah kebalikannya. Dingin dan pendiam. Kalau Shisui pemuja Sakura dengan mengumpulkan semua koleksi yang berhubungan dengan ibunya tersebut. Izuna adalah kebalikannya. Ia terkesan membenci Sakura.

Ya, Ino sangat paham maksud bocah itu. Izuna tak sepolos Shisui. Bocah itu menuruni kejeniusan dan insting Sasuke. Ia adalah anak pertama yang bisa berjalan dan bicara di antara mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membaca secara semenjak ia belum genap berusia empat tahun. Kejeniusannya inilah yang membuatnya tidak begitu saja mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke tentang Sakura yang akan kembali untuk mereka.

Ino sering mendapati anak itu menatap sedih pada teman-temannya yang dijemput oleh ibunya, saat ia menjemputnya dan Shisui. Ino jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali ia mengatakan isi pikirannya pada Shisui yang waktu itu berceloteh tentang betapa cantiknya Sakura. Ia membuat Shisui menangis kencang dengan mengatakan Sakura tidak akan kembali untuk mereka. Kalau Sakura memang berniat kembali, ia akan melakukannya sejak dulu.

Jujur Ino sedikit heran dengan pola pikir anak itu. Berbeda dengan Shisui, Ino cenderung hati-hati jika berbicara dengan Izuna. Bagaimana mungkin anak seumuran dirinya bisa berpikir sedewasa itu? Jenius? Ya, jenius. Saking jeniusnya membuat Ino kesusahan meladeni dua bocah Uchiha berbeda karakter itu. Dan Si Jenius sepertinya sedang mencoba membuat ulah lagi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Tidak ada ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sejak bayi dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi kecuali memang dari awal ia tak menginginkan anaknya itu."

Ino dan Karin tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Hal semacam itu tak pernah terlintas dibenak mereka akan terucap dari mulut Izuna. Mereka berdua saling lirik gugup seakan mengintruksikan satu sama lain untuk menyahuti Si Jenius agar tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh yang memperkeruh suasana hati Sang Bungsu. Demi Tuhan, membujuk Shisui yang sedang marah itu seperti membujuk anak singa yang sedang mengamuk.

"Izuna- _kun_ , itu tidak benar. Mama pasti punya alasan kenapa ia tak kembali sampai sekarang. Tapi percayalah ia pasti akan kembali untuk kalian." Akhirnya Inolah yang mengalah untuk menghadapai sifat menyebalkan Izuna. Dengan lembut ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada Izuna yang hanya ditanggapi dengan decihan sinis dari anak itu.

"Pembohong."

"Bibi Ino tidak bohong! Kaulah yang bohong! Mama tidak seperti yang kau katakan!"

Ino memijit pelipisnya melihat dua orang bocah yang sedang bertengkar itu. Shisui sudah memasang wajah siap tempurnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia meledak dan berkelahi dengan Si Sulung.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Kau gampang sekali dibohongi."

Dan detik berikutnya, Shisui yang tidak terima dikatai oleh Sang Kakak langsung saja maju menyerang Izuna. Memukul dan berusaha menjambak rambutnya dengan _backsound_ suara teriakan frustasi Karin yang kaget melihat mereka saling pukul. Sarada yang ketakutan mendengar semua keributan itu, menangis dipelukan Ino yang menenangkannya.

"Berhenti kalian atau kulaporkan pada papa!"

Teriakan melengking Karin, tidak menghentikan aksi duel dua bocah Uchiha itu. Sampai akhirnya dengan gemas Karin memisahkan mereka dengan kasar dan langsung menghadiahi tatapan paling mematikannya. Kini ia yakin suara menakutkannya akan didengar oleh mereka.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukuman dari Sasuke, bocah-bocah menyebalkan!" desisnya horor menciutkan nyali kedua bocah itu seketika. Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, tentu saja membuat kedua anak itu berhenti berulah. Karin tahu bagaimana dengan tegas dan disiplin Sasuke mendidik anak-anaknya. Bahkan Sarada yang mengalami kebutaanpun tak luput dari ketegasan dan kedisiplinan pria Uchiha itu. Walau memang tingkat ketegasan yang dialami Sarada tak selevel dengan kedua saudara laki-lakinya, tapi Sasuke seakan tak pilih kasih untuk mengenalkan pada anak-anaknya pada kedisiplinan.

Tangisan Shisui pecah mendengar ancaman Karin, membuat gadis itu berdecak. Izuna tak jauh beda, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi menahan tangis. Karin dapat menangkap sorot kepanikan dimatanya. Bunyi ponsel Karin membuat suasana makin gaduh. Wanita itu dengan kesal mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis yang berkerut. Suigetsu. Ada apa kekasihnya itu meneleponnya dijam kerja seperti ini? Ia melemparkan tatapan galak pada Shisui yang masih menangis sebelum menghampiri bocah itu dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis!" perintahnya setengah membujuk membuat bocah itu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya, membuat gerakan seperti minta digendong oleh Sang Wanita merah. Tipikal Shisui jika sedang merajuk. Mungkin ia sedang ingin membuat Karin supaya tidak mengadukannya pada Sasuke.

Memikirkannya membuat Wanita berambut merah itu mendengus namun akhirnya tetap menggendong bocah itu. Sebelah tangannya membimbing Izuna yang masih setia dengan wajah menahan tangisnya untuk duduk di samping Ino sementara Karin sendiri menempatkan diri di samping bocah itu sambil memangku Shisui. Tangan rampingnya kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Menjawab panggilan masuk kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Halo, Suigetsu?"

" _Karin, hidupkan televisimu sekarang!_ Channel _delapan! Kau akan terkejut melihatnya!"_

Semburan dari Suigetsu tanpa menjawab sapaannya mau tak mau memuat Karin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Matanya menjelajah mencari _remote_ televisi milik Sasuke sambil masih mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Dapat.

Ia meraih _remote_ tersebut.

" _Sudah cepat lakukan saja!"_

Tangannya langsung saja menekan tombol _power_ dengan kesal karena dibentak kekasihnya itu tanpa sebab. Memang ada apa sih di _channel_ delapan? Apa ada wanita cantik disana? Kalau memang karena itu, Karin bersumpah akan mencincang pemuda di seberang itu dan memberi dagingnya untuk makan hewan di kebun binatang.

Namun semua kekesalan Karin lenyap, tatkala matanya memandang apa yang ada di layar televisi _flat_ itu. Ia membelalak terkejut. Di sebelahnya, Ino yang sudah berhasil menenangkan Saradapun tak kalah terkejutnya.

" _Kau sudah lihat?"_

Apa yang sedang ditayangkan televisi sekarang tak mampu membuat seorang Karin teralihkan fokusnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu di seberang sana. _Ruby_ nya terpaku menatap sosok berambut _pink_ yang menjadi bahan liputan stasiun televisi itu. Sosok yang kini digiring masuk oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian serba hitam kedalam sebuah mobil. Sosok yang walau ia sudah memakai kacamata hitam dan syal untuk menutupi wajahnya, masih dapat dikenali oleh Karin.

"Bibi Kalin, lihat! Itu mama Sakula!"

Sampai suara cempreng dan sengau Shisuilah yang mengembalikannya dari keterkejutannya. Karin melirik Shisui sekilas sebelum kembali menatap sosok di televisi yang kini menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil. Maniknya mengamati sekeliling wanita itu dan semakin terkejut saat menyadari dimana lokasi wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, Suigetsu," katanya kemudian langsung menoleh menatap Ino yang kini berganti menelepon Sai. Karin mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang kini telah berganti menayangkan seorang _host_ yang membawakan acara _infotaiment_ tersebut.

Yah, Sai. Mungkin hanya Sai yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Pertanyaan kenapa Uzumaki Sakura digiring keluar dari _Diamond_ _Tower_ , _tower_ dimana salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha berada.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela dengan raut kekecewaan masih terukir jelas di wajahnya. Saat ini ia berada di ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai ruang kerja Sang Ibu. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kegundahannya. Di sebelahnya Matsuri menatapnya dengan raut iba. Ingin sekali ia menghibur anak atasannya ini, tapi ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kushina menyuruhnya untuk membawa Sakura ke kantornya. Dan melihat bagaimana emosi Sang Wanita terakhir kalinya membuatnya paham, jika Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu waktu menunggu kemarahan wanita itu terlampiaskan padanya.

Sakura sungguh tak mengerti apa yang salah dari tindakannya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin melakukan _apa yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu_. Ia hilang ingatan. Itu fakta yang tak bisa ia elak. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi ibunya untuk menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar. Bukankah sebaiknya ia kembali ke dunianya untuk mencari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya? Jadi apa yang salah jika ia ingin kembali ke dunianya? Ke dunianya sebagai seorang aktris.

Sakura Uzumaki adalah seorang aktris. Saat pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut pemuda yang mengaku sebagai adik kembarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura tahu ia harus kembali. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya kuat hanya karena ia mendengar profesinya sebagai _aktris_. Entah apa itu. Dan saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang yang mengaku sebagai Kushina, ibunya, wanita itu tak mengijinkannya. Ia malah dengan terang-terangan memarahi Naruto karena menceritakan hal tersebut padanya. Sakura bingung dengan situasi itu.

Dan sekarang, saat ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan kembali ke negaranya bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya membanggakan perusahaan ayahnya, kenapa ia malah dimarahi oleh Sang Ibu?

Ia tahu ibunya adalah seorang yang tegas. Tapi selama lima tahun mengenal Kushina sebagai ibunya, tidak pernah sedikitpun wanita itu membentaknya. Apa ini sebenarnya sifat asli Sang Ibu? Banyak hal yang masih belum Sakura mengerti tentangnya. Masih banyak yang hilang dari ingatannya tentang Sang Ibu. Seperti ada topeng yang menutupi siapa sebenarnya wanita itu. Hanya Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu tidak memakai topeng di depannya. Karena itulah dari semua orang yang mengaku keluarganya, ia paling dekat dan percaya dengan Naruto.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan langsung berdiri saat melihat Sang Ibulah yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Suasana sedikit tegang saat ia melihat bias kemarahan itu masih ada dimanik wanita Uzumaki tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga?" Sakura meremas ujung bajunya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak kembali ke Jepang. Apa perintahku itu masih kurang jelas?!" teriak Kushina yang membuat Sakura tersentak di tempatnya. Matsuri yang berdiri di belakangnya serba salah dibuatnya.

"Tolak." Kushina melemparkan map berisi berkas yang tadi sudah ditandatangani Sakura. "Tolak perjanjian untuk menjadikanmu model _Mall Diamond_. Pergi temui Uchiha itu dan perbaharui lagi perjanjiannya. Hanya kau yang bisa berbicara dengan pria itu tanpa membuatnya mengajukan ganti rugi. Katakan apa saja alasanmu yang penting kau tidak menjadi model perusahaannya." Kushina berbicara dengan suara penuh penekanan. Seperti berusaha untuk meredam semua emosinya. Ia menatap tajam pada wanita muda yang berdiri menatapnya tak mengerti itu. "Lakukan sebelum Namikaze _Group_ mengetahui hal ini dan segeralah kembali ke Amerika."

"Tapi kenapa?" Kushina yang tampak kalut itu menatap tak mengerti saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu. "Kenapa aku harus menolaknya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus? Kalau aku tolak, Namikaze _Group_ tidak akan mendapat saham yang setara dengan Uchiha. Begitu perjanjiannya." Kushina menggeram frustasi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tatkala suara Sakura terus menginterupsinya. "Kau terus saja menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas. Aku–"

Brakkk!

Suara gebrakan meja menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura tercekat melihat bagaimana Kushina Si Pelaku gebrakan kini menatapnya menakutkan.

"Aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha, Sakura. Aku sudah berbaik hati melindungimu, dan jika kau masih mempertanyakannya, jangan datang padaku kalau nantinya kau yang akan menangis darah." Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku tak peduli dengan saham yang akan diperoleh Namikaze _Group_. Asal mereka tak tahu tentang hal ini, itu tak akan jadi masalah. Karena itu turuti aku selagi semuanya belum menjadi runyam, Sakura," desis Kushina membuat Sakura menjadi semakin kalut. Sungguh ia semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia sudah akan berbicara lagi sebelum suara Matsuri menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Nyonya." Baik Sakura maupun Kushina menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Bingung dan tegang. "Ada telepon dari Tuan Besar Jiraiya." Dan seperti tersiram air es, Kushina merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Pandangannya yang tajam berubah nanar saat ia mendapati raut gelisah dari sekertaris Pein itu. Apalagi saat gadis itu menyodorkan ponselnya ke arahnya. "Tuan sudah tahu tentang pembagian saham yang sama rata dengan Uchiha, Nyonya. Beliau sangat senang dan bermaksud mengundang Nona Sakura ke kediaman. Beliau juga ingin berbicara dengan Nyonya."

Habis sudah. Jika Namikaze sudah tahu tentang hal ini, ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia meraih ponsel Matsuri dan menempelkannya di telinganya. Menjawab panggilan itu dan terdiam dengan raut kalut mendengarkan seseorang di seberang sana berbicara.

"Baik, ayah." Dan itu jawaban terakhir yang masih bisa ia lontarkan sebelum tangannya bergerak mematikan ponsel tersebut. Ia memandang kosong pada Sakura yang tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar.

"Uchiha sialan." Desisan itu mengalun lirih memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Ya, Kushina tahu ini adalah ulah Sasuke. Pria itu bergerak cepat untuk menahan Sakura di Jepang. Pria itu mungkin tahu ia tak akan bisa memaksakan kehendaknya jika Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjanjian menjadi model _Mall_ _Diamond_ dan kembali ke Amerika. Karena itulah ia menggunakan cara licik dengan segera memberitahu Namikaze Jiraiya tentang persetujuan pembagian sama rata saham proyek _Mall_ _Diamond_. Uchiha itu tahu kelemahan Kushina.

Kelemahan Kushina yang tunduk pada perusahaan Namikaze karena masih menyimpan rasa pada pewaris perusahaan tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah megahnya disambut dengan tangisan seorang anak. Shisui menangis dalam dekapan Karin yang kewalahan menenangkannya. Di sebelah gadis itu, Izuna hanya diam menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Sarada. Mungkin gadis kecilnya itu sudah tidur.

 _Onyx_ nya menangkap gadis berambut merah yang terkejut dengan keberadaannya dan spontan saja beranjak setelah menyerahkan Shisui kepada salah seorang _babysister_ yang ia pekerjakan untuk menjaga ketiga anaknya. Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan ditengah sesenggukan tangisnya saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Karin yang tergopoh datang langsung memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan bahkan sebelum wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Sakura, dia kembali."

Karin mengitrogasinya. Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapinya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau sendiri? Ino sudah pergi?" Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan basa basi. Sasuke tahu semua jadwal _shift_ Ino. Wanita itu selalu mengabarinya jika ia mempunyai waktu kosong. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjaga anak-anak Sasuke.

Karin memutar matanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang bertele-tele. Ia mengejar pria yang kini sedang menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Kau tahu setengah mati aku membujuk Shisui untuk berhenti menangis seharian ini karena ingin bertemu Sakura dan hanya itu jawabanmu untukku? Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku dengan menceritakan semuanya sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran dengan membiarkan anak itu menangis dan mengacaukan hidupmu," ancam Karin yang hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Sasuke. Gertakan payah. Lima belas tahu mengenal Karin, Sasuke tahu gadis itu adalah gadis penuntut. Karenanya ia memilih menyerah.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan apapun selain sekarang Sakura adalah model _icon_ _Mall_ _Diamond_. Karena itu diamlah dan lihat perkembangan selanjutnya."

Karin mengerjab mencerna dan kembali menjadi penuntut. "Kau tidak bercandakan? Bukankah kalian punya masa lalu yang tidak baik? Apa dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu? Dia tidak marah lagi padamu? Lalu apa ia ada bertanya tentang anak-anaknya?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Karin membuat Sasuke sontak menghentikan gerakannya hendak minum dan menatap Karin datar. Membuat gadis yang awalnya memasang wajah penasarannya kini melunturkan ekspresinya seketika saat menangkap ekspresi sendu di _onyx_ datar itu karena pertanyaannya.

"Sakura mengalami _amnesia_ ," jawab Sasuke kemudian membuat Karin membelalak kaget. Ia tak salah dengarkan?

" _Amnesia_? Maksudmu hilang ingatan? Kau tidak bercandakan? "

Karin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sang Pria yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar itu. Karin tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah berbohong untuk hal-hal yang serius seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf," lanjut Karin kemudian yang hanya dijawab oleh helaan napas dari Uchiha. Pria itu kembali berbalik dan melangkah untuk keluar dari dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan Karin yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Karin kembali membuat Sasuke menerawang ke depan.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawanya kembali," Ia berhenti saat telah berada di ruang tamu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Shisui yang masih sesenggukan di sofa. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi."

Karin menatap pria yang kini melambaikan tangannya pada Shisui seakan menyuruh anak itu mendekat. Bocah Uchiha itu terlihat takut dan enggan. Namun saat Karin yang memanggilnya, akhirnya dengan ragu ia mendekati Karin dan mencengkeram ujung baju gadis itu sambil menatap takut-takut Sasuke yang berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" tanya Sasuke pada bocah yang kini semakin bersembunyi di belakang Karin hanya karena mendengar suara dingin dan datar dari ayahnya itu. "Aku tak pernah mengajarimu menangis." Bukannya diam, Shisui malah semakin terisak. Airmatanya berjatuhan diiringi kepalanya yang semakin terbenam di paha Karin.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu ibumu, bersikaplah yang baik. Aku tak suka pada anak pecundang yang cengeng."

Karin meringis mendengarnya. Terkadang Sasuke keterlaluan sadisnya dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut selalu ampuh pada ketiga anaknya. Karena kini Shisui berusaha mengendalikan tangisannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berani menatap mata Sasuke saat airmatanya sudah tidak lagi tumpah, walau wajahnya merah seperti tomat dan ingus yang meluber keluar dari hidungnya. Bocah itu seolah ingin menunjukkan ia bukan pecundang yang cengeng. Karin tersenyum melihatnya. Antara geli dan kagum. Sebegitu besarnyakah keinginan anak itu untuk bertemu ibunya?

Setelah melihat anak bungsunya diam. Sasuke kembali menatap Karin dan berbicara pada gadis itu. "Bulan depan ikutlah bersama mereka." Sasuke sekilas melirik Shisui seakan menunjukkan dia dan saudara-saudaranyalah yang dimaksud pria itu. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya mereka bertemu Sakura."

Shisui terlonjak gembira mendengarnya. Ia melompat-lompat sambil tetap memeluk kaki Karin sambil berceloteh betapa senangnya dirinya. Sementara Izuna yang juga berada di ruangan itu sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Ia menunduk memandang kakinya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Berbeda dengan Karin yang kini terlihat resah. Ia memang tersenyum melihat tingkah Shisui, namun senyum itu segera hilang tatkala ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Entahlah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia kemudian menyuruh kedua bocah Uchiha itu untuk masuk ke kamar karena sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk tidur. Setelah mengintruksikan _babysister_ mereka untuk membantu melakukan apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan dua bocah itu sebelum tidur, merekapun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Karin yang kini kembali menatap pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak yakin dengan pikiranku, hanya saja apa Sakura nantinya tidak akan kaget jika kau memperkenalkan mereka sebagai anaknya."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membalas Karin. "Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka sebagai anakku. Dia hilang ingatan. Aku rasa itu tak akan jadi masalah."

Karin masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam. Sasukepun sepertinya tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ia membalikkan badannya sembari mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Karin. Sebuah kalimat yang makin membuat Karin bertambah resah.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang ibu. Dan aku akan membawanya kembali melalui anak-anaknya."

.

.

Anko tidak pernah melihat atasannya seperti robot tanpa nyawa sebelumnya. Kushina tampak berbeda sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia seperti kehilangan karismanya. Kehilangan fokusnya. Dan sepertinya semua memuncak hari ini. Wanita itu lebih banyak diam dan terlihat resah. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas yang jarang sekali ia lakukan sebelumnya. Suara pintu yang diketuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuk," titahnya kemudian. Seseorang memasuki ruangannya dan itu adalah Matsuri yang diketahui Anko sebagai orang kepercayaan Kushina yang dipekerjakan sebagai sekertaris Pein dari Namikaze _Group_.

"Nyonya, Pein- _sama_ sudah tiba di lokasi pembangunan _Mall_ _Diamond_. Dia memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Nyonya." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kushina menghela napas.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Nona Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Tuan Muda Naruto." Kushina mengangguk dan beranjak keluar.

Hari ini adalah hari peresmian dimulainya proyek pembangunan _Mall_ _Diamond_. Dan itu berarti semua orang yang terlibat dalam proyek itu harus menghadiri acara ini. Termasuk Sakura sebagai model _icon_ _Mall_ _Diamond_. Dan itu berarti ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sungguh, sebulan ini, susah payah Kushina memutar otaknya untuk bisa membatalkan kontrak anak perempuannya itu pada perusahaan Uchiha. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar. Bahkan tak sekalipun berniat mengadakan _pers_ _conferent_ untuk _comeback_ Sakura atau sekedar menjelaskan kenapa gadis itu menghilang setelah skandal foto bersama Uchiha. Ia masih berusaha berbicara pada Namikaze Jiraiya untuk tidak melibatkan Sakura dan mengirimnya kembali ke Amerika . Namun sekali lagi ia kalah. Ia tak berdaya.

Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia tak mampu melindungi Sakura dari perang bisnis Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Airmata mengambang dipelupuk matanya. Kenapa harus Sakura yang dipilih Uchiha untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki hati pria itu. Dalam hati, Kushina mengutuk semua hal yang terjadi. Mengutuk Uchiha yang menyukai anaknya. Mengutuk Jiraiya yang tak punya belas kasihan pada cucunya sendiri.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kushina memang buta. Perceraiannya dua puluh tahun yang lalu membuat hatinya beku. Kushina memang bukanlah orang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seperti Minato. Ia hanya seorang gadis polos yang tidak beruntung karena jatuh cinta dan dicintai oleh seorang anak konglomerat seperti Minato. Cinta mereka yang saling berbalas kemudian berlanjut dalam sebuah janji suci pernikahan. Sebuah pernikahan yang ditentang oleh keluarga besar Minato. Namun mereka tetap berjuang untuk melewati setiap rintangan.

Namun sepertinya Minato bukanlah orang setangguh yang ia kira. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah dengan setiap tekanan yang diberikan keluarganya ditahun kesembilan pernikahan mereka. Mereka bercerai tanpa sedikitpun penjelasan dari Minato. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kushina dengan tiga anaknya. Yang terlebih menyakitkan adalah keluarga besar Namikaze merampas Pein darinya setelah Minato divonis tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan lagi akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya setahun setelah perceraian. Pein yang sejak kecil memang sudah menonjol karena kejeniusannya dianggap aset berharga penerus Namikaze.

Kushina merasa seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna yang dibuang sia-sia. Mereka mengambil anaknya seakan ia hanyalah mesin pencetak anak tak punya hati. Bahkan setelah itupun anaknya hanya dianggap aset. Semua hal itu membuatnya mati rasa. Membuatnya kemudian membuang hatinya untuk dapat berdiri di kakinya sendiri.

Tanpa Minato.

Membangun semua yang kini ada digenggamannya dari awal. UK _Entertaiment_. Agensi ternama di Jepang, melejit bak roket saat debut pertama Sakura. Kushina berhasil membuat salah satu dari anak kembarnya yang tidak diakui sebagai cucu Namikaze,menjadi _top_ _star_ asia. Dengan didikan yang sama dengan yang ia dengar di lakukan Jiraiya pada Pein, seperti itu juga ia mendidik Sakura dan Naruto. Ia seperti seorang ratu yang memegang tampuk kekuasaannya kala itu. Sebelum semuanya runtuh tatkala ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya sore itu.

Minato.

Pria itu datang dengan mengatakan sejuta cinta yang masih terpendam untuknya. Berlutut meminta maaf terhadap apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Memeluknya dan mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya saat mendengar Jiraiya memberikan pria itu kesempatan untuk memboyong Kushina masuk kerajaan Namikaze bersama dua anak mereka. Membuat hati wanita itu goyah. Kushina terlena.

Sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Langkah Kushina berhenti seiring dengan lamunan masa lalunya yang buyar. Dihadapannya sosok tampan yang selalu memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya, berdiri menatapnya lembut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" sapanya tersenyum lembut. Kushina tak menjawab. Hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Seperti _zombie_ yang tak punya nyawa. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya. Seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun sama seperti sepuluh tahu yang lalu juga, ia tak memeluk balik pria tersebut. "Tinggal selangkah lagi, Kushina. Selangkah lagi sampai kau kembali ke sisiku."

Minato selalu berhasil membuat hatinya goyah. Membuatnya percaya akan janji-janji tentang cinta mereka yang akan kembali bersatu jika ia mau sedikit bersabar dan menuruti perintah Jiraiya. Membuatnya mau untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam peperangan melawan Uchiha. Bahkan saat ia marah setelah tahu alasan sebenarnya Namikaze _Group_ memberinya kesempatan untuk ambil bagian dalam pengambilan keputusan perusahaan adalah karena mengetahui kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke Sang Penerus perusahaan Uchiha adalah Sakura, anak perempuannya, Minatolah yang berhasil menggoyahkan hatinya.

Tapi, apakah benar ini yang ia inginkan? Kebahagiaan bersama Minato dan masuk keluarga Namikaze dengan memanfaatkan cinta Uchiha pada anaknya?

Harusnya ia senang saat mendengar Sakura diundang khusus untuk makan malam di kediaman Namikaze. Harusnya ia senang akhirnya salah satu dari dua anak kembarnya yang tak sejenius Pein akhirnya diakui oleh keluarga Namikaze. Tapi kenapa kini airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan? Apa benar ini yang ia inginkan? Dua anaknya yang sudah dijadikan seperti alat oleh Namikaze _Group_?

Ia hanya ingin Sakura dan Naruto mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi hak mereka. Menyandang nama besar Namikaze. Apa untuk alasan itu saja juga tidak boleh?

.

.

Sakura tersenyum. Semenjak mendatangi acara makan malam bersama orang yang akhirnya diketahui sebagai kakeknya, ia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Jiraiya begitu ramah pada dirinya. Memujinya karena keberhasilannya mengubah perjanjian bisnis dengan Uchiha. Tidak seperti ibunya yang mencaci maki dirinya. Seketika raut cerahnya berubah menjadi sendu saat mengingat ibunya itu.

Kenapa Kushina tak suka ia berada di Jepang? Kenapa wanita Uzumaki itu tak suka jika ia harus terlibat dengan Namikaze? Padahal ia memberi kesempatan penuh pada Naruto dan Pein. Apakah ibunya termasuk orang yang pilih kasih?

Sakura menyukai apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Namikaze. Ini lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri di Amerika tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia merasa lebih berguna di Jepang. Ia juga ingin kembali pada dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Kenapa ibunya malah menghalang-halanginya? Ingatannya melambung pada perkataan ibunya tentang Uchiha. Siapa sebenarnya Uchiha? Apa yang sudah ia lupakan? Kenapa ia harus menyesal dan menangis darah jika mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha?

"Sakura- _san_ , Uzumaki- _sama_ telah datang," ujar seseorang disebelahnya yang langsung membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Suara Ten-ten, _manager_ yang dipekerjakan ibunya untuknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berdiri diikuti _manager_ nya begitu ia melihat seorang wanita elegan sedang berjalan mendekatinya bersama seorang pria pria berusia empat puluhan di sebelahnya. Pria yang saat makan malam keluarga Namikaze mengaku sebagai Minato, ayahnya. Kushina menatap kesekeliling Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto? Kudengar kau berangkat bersamanya?"

Sakura memandang Ten-Ten sebelum kembali menatap ibunya. "Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Katanya sudah meminta ijin padamu?"

Kushina menggeram. "Bocah tengik itu! Kubunuh dia kalau ketemu nanti!" amuknya murka yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan ringisan.

Dari antara ketiga anaknya, memang hanya Narutolah yang berani untuk membangkang. Ia termasuk anak yang tak mau diatur. Sebulan setelah insiden Sakura yang bertemu Sasuke, Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Anak nakal itu seakan tahu Kushina yang sedang marah karena kelakuannya. Naruto memang tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena itulah ia tak merasa bersalah dengan semua tindakannya.

Minato tersenyum geli. Pria itu mengalihkan padangannya pada Sakura dan langsung memeluk gadis itu seakan ia adalah sesuatu berharga yang telah lama hilang. Minato selalu melakukannya setiap kali mereka bertemu, seperti sebuah pelampiasan akan kerinduan terpendamnya.

"Apa kabar, Saku?" Sakura kembali tersenyum saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Baik, _Tou-san_."

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi Uchiha akan datang." Dan sebuah suara dingin dari Kushina menghancurkan momen hangat antara ayah-anak itu. Minato menghela napas seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mantan istrinya itu. Kushina sudah banyak berubah. Sikapnya tak lagi ceria dan cerewet seperti saat dulu mereka bersama. Dan Minato tahu dirinyalah yang harus dipersalahkan karena perubahannya itu.

Mungkin Tuhan menghukumnya tak dapat memiliki anak lagi karena dosanya pada wanita itu. Yah, ia akui ia hanyalah pria pecundang yang lemah. Ia sangat malu saat mendengar Kushina yang menjelma sebagai seorang wanita menakjubkan, pemimpin sebuah perusahaan agensi, hanya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka bercerai. Dan Minato sangat menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan wanita kuat itu. Minato bahkan yakin, Pein terlahir jenius bukan karena menuruni gennya tapi karena gen Kushina.

Kalau saja ia mampu bertahan sebentar lagi, mungkin ia bisa membuktikan pada Jiraiya kalau wanita pilihannya bukanlah wanita sembarangan dan tak akan pernah ada perceraian. Sayangnya, ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang pecundang. Dan pada akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyesali dan menjilat kaki ayahnya untuk bisa kembali bersama Kushina. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tanpa ia sadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya menggores luka lebih dalam lagi dalam hati Kushina.

Suara ramai di sekeliling mereka membuat pria Namikaze itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Beberapa wartawan yang sengaja mereka undang untuk meliput tampak berusaha mengerubuni rombongan yang baru saja datang memasuki lokasi acara peresmian tanah yang akan dibangun _Mall_ _Diamond_ tersebut. Sasuke berjalan dengan karismanya. Tatapan tajam dan dingin tak menoleh sedikitpun pada setiap kamera yang mengambil gambarnya di kanan dan kiri. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan dua orang anak laki-laki mirip Sasuke dalam gandengannya mengikuti di belakangnya. Lalu berikutnya Sai dan Ino yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan.

Kushina menyipit melihat tiga anak yang dibawa Sasuke sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada pria itu dengan sorot marah. Pandangannya setajam laser seakan berusaha mengebor kepalanya mencari tahu apa maksud pria itu membawa tiga orang anak yang sepertinya adalah anaknya bersama Sakura. Sayangnya pria itu mengacuhkannya dan malah memandang lembut pada Sakura yang tersenyum formal padanya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan Minato dan Kushina. Sorot lembut yang tadi sempat ia lemparkan pada Sakura hilang berganti dengan sorot datar saat ia berhadapan dengan dua pasangan tersebut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan singkat pada Minato dan Kushina sebagai formalitas sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Sakura. Kelembutan itu kembali.

"Hn, Sakura." Sakura sedikit kaget Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Seakan mereka memang sudah sangat dekat. Padahal ia baru bertemu satu kali. Sedikit kikuk Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sang Uchiha.

"Ha –hallo, Uchiha- _san_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dan saat itulah Karin maju mendekati Sakura bersama dengan dua anak Sasuke yang berada dalam genggamannya. Awalnya niatnya hanya menyapa gadis itu sebagai teman lama seraya memperkenalkan anak-anak Sasuke. Namun sesuatu yang tak ia rencanakan terjadi. Shisui spontan berlari memeluk paha Sakura dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat gadis itu jelas saja kaget karenanya.

"Mama! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku?!" serunya membuat sekelilingnya spontan saja kaget mendengarnya.

Sebuah pukulan mental yang kuat melanda Sakura seketika. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat membuat dadanya seakan hendak meledak. Potongan-potongan ingatan yang entah darimana asalnya melintas di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi _de_ _javu_ yang menghantarkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang tak dapat dimengerti hanya karena ia mendengar kata-kata bocah itu. Rasanya seperti menempuh waktu jutaan tahun.

Ingatan tentang dirinya sedang melempar _testpack_ di wastafel. Dirinya yang berlutut sambil menangis memohon pada seorang pria yang wajahnya tak jelas. Dirinya yang berlari keluar rumah sakit sambil memegang perutnya yang berdarah. Dan dirinya yang tertabrak mobil. Slide-slide memori yang membuat kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

"Ugghh!" Sakura mengerang memegangi kepalanya, membuat Kushina kaget dan spontan saja maju dan memisahkan Shisui dari Sakura dengan kasar. Bocah itu jatuh saat Kushina mendorongnya menjauh dari Sakura

"Sakura!" seru Kushina mengabaikan Shisui yang kini menangis dipelukan Karin yang langsung menghampirinya. Seketika suasana menjadi riuh tatkala para wartawan berlomba-lomba datang untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Sasuke yang tak kalah panik langsung mencoba menyentuh Sakura namun ditepis oleh Kushina.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, bajingan!" teriak wanita itu kalap. Pria Uchiha itu tertegun tatkala mendapati airmata yang sangat mustahil keluar dari seorang wanita sombong seperti Kushina. Sebuah airmata ketakutan. "Belum puas kau menyakiti Sakura, hah?! Kau sengaja membuatnya seperti inikan?! Kau sengaja membawa anak-anak sialanmu itukan?!"

"Kushina!" Teguran keras dari Minato menyadarkan Kushina seketika dari apa yang sudah ia ucapkan di hadapan umum. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Menatap para wartawan yang sedang mengerubuni mereka. Dan terakhir tatapannya jatuh pada sosok bocah serupa Sasuke yang menangis dipelukan seorang wanita berambut merah sambil menatapnya ketakutan.

Seketika rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa bersalah yang entah darimana datangnya hanya karena ia menatap bocah itu. Rasa bersalah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menangis keras memeluk tubuh Sakura. Mengabaikan Minato yang kini memanggil Matsuri untuk menelepon ambulans. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya sarat akan makna.

.

.

" _Traumatic_ _Amnesia_?" _Onyx_ Sasuke menerawang kosong kedepan. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya dari Ino. Saat ini ia berada di depan ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat bersama Ino. Kushina berada di dalam menemani Sakura. Sementara Karin sudah pulang membawa anak-anaknya."Bukankah ia _amnesia_ karena kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu?" lanjutnya dengan ekpresi linglung.

Ino menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ada dua penyebab terjadi _amnesia_ , Sasuke. Yang pertama bisa terjadi karena gangguan atau kerusakan pada otak akibat benturan dan yang kedua adalah gangguan psikologis pasca trauma." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya untuk sesaat. "Aku melihat catatan medis Sakura pada dokter yang menanganinya, dan mendapati apa yang dialaminya tadi, sudah sering terjadi di sebelumnya. Nyona Kushina sepertinya mengetahui hal itu."

Sasuke menoleh menatap lurus pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Diagnosis sebelumnya mengatakan, Sakura mengalami kejadian traumatik yang tak ingin diterimanya. Karena tak ingin mengakui ingatan itu ia memilih untuk melupakannya dan bersembunyi dalam sebuah zona aman bernama _amnesia_. Kecelakaan hanyalah sebuah pemicu."

Penjelasan Ino bagaikan sebuah pukulan hebat bagi Sasuke. Ia mengerti apa maksud semua itu.

"Aku rasa ini tidaklah sesimpel yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Kau bermaksud membawanya kembali menggunakan anak-anakmu –anak-anak Sakura. Tapi kau tidak memperkirakan, kalau anak-anak kalianlah sumber rasa trauma Sakura? Penyebab ia memilih untuk menghilangkan ingatannya?" Sasuke sadar Ino sedikit sungkan mengatakannya. Tapi ia tahu gadis itu hanya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan.

"Karin mengatakan padaku ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya saat mendengar kau ingin memperkenalkan anak-anakmu pada Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau firasatnya itu pertanda hal seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menyinggungmu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Seraya menunduk dan menatap datar sepatunya. Ia tahu Ino benar. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu semuanya benar. Entah bagaimana bisa, ia merasa jalannya untuk menggapai gadis itu seakan tertutup sempurna. Sakura seperti menutup rapat semua askes masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sasuke tak pernah merasa seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Untuk apa ia merasa senang wanita itu kembali kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Menyentuh hatinya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke menengadahkan pandangannya perlahan pada sumber suara. Ia berdiri saat mengetahui Kushinalah yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Ia menatap datar wanita yang tampak lelah itu. Tak ada lagi sorot saling menantang diantara mereka seperti yang sering mereka lemparkan jika bertemu. Kushina berdiri di depan pintu dan belum beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" Suara serak itu mengalun lemah memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Pergilah. Bawa anak-anakmu bersamamu." Entah apa alasannya, airmata kembali mengambang di sudut mata Kushina. "Akhiri ini, Uchiha. Dan biarkan Sakura hidup dengan tenang." Jeda sesaat. "Aku mohon."

Sampai akhirnya kalimat permohonan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Kushina tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya seperti ini untuk memohon padanya. Apa benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi?

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, saat tubuh wanita itu melangkah melewatinya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kini menatap kosong pada sebuah pintu yang tak mungkin ia buka. Pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan seorang wanita di dalam sana. Pintu kamar rawat Sakura.

Sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya tak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi ia tahu itu adalah tangan Ino. Wanita itu seperti berusaha memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Aku akan bicara pada Shisui," ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal dirinya. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan juga kesunyian. Dan kekosongan.

.

.

Suara tangisan mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Ino berusaha menenangkan bocah yang sesenggukan di sofa. Karin yang menjaga Sarada yang hampir menangis karena kejadian tadi, hanya menatap mereka seakan sudah menyerah menenangkan bocah laki-laki itu. Izuna diam menatap Shisui dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

"Tenang Shisui- _kun_. Mama Sakura sedang sakit. Ini bukan karenamu, Sayang."

Bocah itu menatap Ino tak percaya. "Tapi hik bibi yang mendorongku bilang ini karena aku hik."

Ino menghela napas. "Nenek Kushina hanya kaget, Sayang. Mama Sakura sering sakit seperti itu. Karena itu Nenek Kushina mengkhawatirkan Mama Sakura. Sama seperti Papa Sasuke kalau Sarada atau kau atau Izuna jatuh sakit." Shisui mulai mempercayainya. Bocah itu menghapus airmatanya dan dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah ia kembali menatap Ino. Membuat Ino tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Benarkah?"

Ino melebarkan senyumannya dan mengangguk tulus. "Jadi jangan menangis lagi, Sayang. Dan dengarkan Bibi Ino." Ino membenarkan duduk Shisui. Tangannya menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di wajah tembem bocah itu dan merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah rapi, Ino kembali menatap wajah Shisui dan berbicara padanya.

"Mama Sakura sayang pada Shisui, Sarada dan Izuna. Hanya saja kondisi mama sekarang sedang tidak baik. Mama Sakura sedang sakit, dan itulah alasan kenapa mama tidak pulang selama ini. Mama sedang berusaha untuk sembuh. Karena itulah, bisakah Shisui bersabar?"

Shisui mengangguk. Membuat Ino kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. "Jadi maukah sekarang Shisui- _kun_ membantu Mama Sakura untuk sembuh?" Seketika itu juga raut Shisui berubah antusias. Ia mengangguk cepat. Namun hal ini malah membuat raut Ino menjadi sendu. Ia terdiam sesaat untuk menyusun kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali berbicara.

"Untuk permulaan, bisakah Shisui memanggil Mama Sakura dengan sebutan 'Bibi Sakura'?" Dan Ino harus mengigit bibirnya tatkala matanya mendapati tatapan kecewa dari bocah Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sedang sakit?" Izuna menyambung menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Ino menoleh menatap kaget bocah yang sedari tadi diam itu. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Membuat Uchiha sulung itu menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya

"Memangnya sakit apa?" lanjut Izuna kemudian dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Ino yang mendengarnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walau terlihat membenci Sakura, Ino tahu Izuna adalah yang paling pintar mengerti keadaan ketimbang saudaranya yang lain. Walau terdengar sedikit jahat, wanita Shimura itu sedikit bersyukur kejadian ini terjadi. Karena kejadian ini, Izuna jadi sedikit mengubah pandangan pada Sakura.

"Ada luka di dalam kepala mama yang membuatnya mudah pingsan kalau mendengar sesuatu yang mengagetkan. Mama kaget saat mendengar Shisui memanggilnya 'Mama' karena itulah mama pingsan. Kalian tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ingat?"

"Apa seperti luka waktu aku terjatuh dari pohon minggu kemarin?" tanya Shisui dengan wajah polosnya yang masih sembab. Membuat Ino harus mengulum senyumnya menahan tawa untuk terlihat jujur di hadapan bocah itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Ino kembali mengelus rambut Shisui. "Karena itulah, mulai sekarang kau bisa membantu mama dengan memanggilnya Bibi Sakura sampai ia terbiasa dengan kalian dan memperbolehkan memanggilnya Mama. Kau maukan?"

Walau terlihat tidak suka, namun akhirnya Shisui mengangguk juga. Membuat Ino mengancungkan jempolnya dan memeluk tubuh berisi bocah itu gemas. Karin tersenyum menatap mereka. Dalam hati ia memuji Ino yang selalu berhasil menaklukkan anak singa yang tidak pernah akur dengannya itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan atensi semua orang. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tamu tak diundang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Itu Sasuke. Ia terlihat lelah. Setelah pembicaraan mereka dirumah sakit, Sasuke kembali ke perusahaan untuk melanjutkan _meeting_ proyek yang harusnya ia bahas setelah acara peresmian tadi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tatkala menatap Ino yang berdiri di hadapannya. _Onyx_ nya beralih menatap Shisui dengan wajah sembabnya yang terlihat ketakutan melihatnya. Terdiam sesaat dengan tatapan datar pada bocah itu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tanpa semua teguran yang biasa ia lontarkan jika melihat anak laki-lakinya menangis. Tanpa teguran karena kenakalannya yang membuat Sakura pingsan. Membuat Shisui terisak dan akhirnya kembali menangis. Ino menghela napas. Sasuke sama sekali tak membantu.

Dan ia harus kembali merelakan waktunya untuk membujuk Shisui.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang bersama Tuan Muda Naruto? Aku diminta Kushina- _sama_ untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Matsuri begitu dokter yang memberi pesan-pesan pada Sakura sebelum gadis itu pulang, keluar dari ruangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa Matsuri. Sekalian aku akan tinggal di _apartement_ Sakura," putus Naruto seenaknya. Ia tampak sibuk membantu Ten-Ten menyimpan semua barang-barang Sakura, sehingga tak dapat melihat Matsuri yang meringis mendengar jawabannya. " _Kaa-san_ kejam sekali. Apa aku bukan anaknya? Kenapa ia mengusirku tanpa perasaan begitu," gerutunya kemudian membuat Sakura hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh menatap Matsuri.

"Katakan pada _Kaa-san_ , aku minta maaf telah mengacaukan acaranya," ucapnya tulus. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Tenang, Nona. Acara itu tetap berlangsung walau tanpa Nona dan Nyonya Kushina." Sakura tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk lega mendengarnya. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum Sakura menghilang seiring dengan raut kosongnya yang menerawang ke depan. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian sebelum ia akhirnya berakhir di rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena ucapan seorang anak kecil bisa membuatnya pingsan seperti ini.

Anak kecil itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa saat Sakura mengingatnya, ia selalu merasakan kesedihan di hatinya, sama seperti saat ia pertama kali mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa saat ia mencoba menggali ingatan tentang anak itu di masa lalu, ia selalu merasakan sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan? Ia terasa dekat. Ia terasa familier.

"Matsuri?" Suaranya lirih saat ia memanggil gadis pirang itu. Matsuri menatap ke arahnya penuh tanda tanya. "Anak laki-laki yang memanggilku mama waktu itu–" Matsuri terkesiap. Sakura menoleh kearahnya perlahan. "Siapa dia?"

Matsuri panik. Ia meremas kuat tangannya. Tak mungkinkan ia mengatakan semuanya pada Sakura kan?

"S –setahu saya namanya Uchiha Shisui, Nona. Putra bungsu Uchiha- _sama_." Sakura terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Matsuri. "M –memangnya ada apa, Nona?" lanjut Matsuri hati-hati. Ia harus bisa memastikan apa saja yang sudah diingat Sang Nona dan akan memberitahukannya pada Kushina. Dalam perusahaan Namikaze hanya dirinyalah yang tahu jika Sakura sudah memiliki anak selain Jiraiya, Minato, Pein dan Kushina. Naruto bahkan tak tahu mengenai hal itu.

Ia menatap Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku seperti mengenalnya. Bukan... bukan seperti pernah melihat sih. Hmm..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi seperti ada hubungan antara aku dan dia."

" _Fans_ mu mungkin, Sakura- _chan_." Baik Sakura maupun Matsuri menoleh pada Naruto yang telah selesai berberes ikut bergabung bersama mereka. "Aku sering merasakan hal yang sama pada _fans_ ku. Seperti ada hubungan tak kasat mata dengan para penggemar." Naruto melemparkan cengirannya melihat wajah bingung Sakura. "Kau artis, ingat? Tak ada anak-anak yang tidak menginginkan ibu seorang aktris sepertimu."

"Dia masih kecil. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia sudah lahir saat aku vakum."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Anak kakaknya Gaara bahkan punya poster dirimu." Pikiran Sakura melambung mengingat wajah lucu keponakan dari salah satu _member_ _band_ Naruto dalam foto yang ditunjukkan adiknya itu tahun lalu. Foto Naruto dan Shikadai. Anak itu mungkin seusia dengan anak bungsu Uchiha sekarang."Ketenaranmu belum padam, Sakura- _chan_ ," lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Namun hal itu masih belum memuaskan Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku merasa–" Ia menudukkan kepalanya, seperti tak tahu lagi bagaimana menjelaskannya. Naruto yang melihat perubahan rautnya spontan saja memegang pundaknya khawatir.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura seperti tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah khawatir Naruto. "Ada apa? Kau merasa pusing lagi?" Sakura menggeleng lalu menghela napasnya.

"Naruto, apa kau ingat saat kau memintaku menggantikanmu meeting dengan Uchiha- _san_?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi ia tak berkomentar. Hanya diam mendengarkan. Tak menyadari bagaimana Matsuri yang sudah sangat gelisah di tempatnya. "Kau tahu? Aku merasakan seperti ada sebuah kesedihan yang menyusup masuk dalam hatiku tanpa sebab. Hanya karena aku mendengar kau menyebut namanya." Sakura memberi jeda. "Rasanya sama seperti yang kurasakan pada anak itu. Hanya saja panggilan anak itu padaku juga membuat kepalaku sakit."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengelus dagunya. "Uchiha juga? Mungkin ini karena skandal kalian waktu itu."

Matsuri panas dingin di tempatnya. Mau menyela, ia takut malah salah bicara. Ia berdoa semoga apapun yang dikatakan Naruto tak membangkitkan kembali ingatan Sakura.

"Skandal?" Sakura bertanya dengan dahinya yang mengerut dalam. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau pernah terlibat skandal foto bersama Uchiha. Kau mabuk berat di foto itu. Itu skandal terbesar terakhirmu sebelum akhirnya kau kecelakaan dan vakum dari industri hiburan karena hilang ingatan," jelas Naruto membuat Sakura tertunduk perlahan. Otaknya berusaha mengingat semua penjelasan Naruto tersebut, namun gagal. Malah sedikit rasa pusing yang didapatnya. Ia memegang pelipisnya sambil menutup matanya. Melihatnya, Naruto langsung merasa bersalah dan langsung mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum menenangkannya. "Pria itu tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu. Mungkin malah tak saling kenal. Kalian hanya kebetulan bertemu dan terlibat skandal. Kau mungkin pernah frustasi karena skandal itu. Makanya kau merasa sedih saat mendengar nama Uchiha."

Sakura merenung sebentar kemudian akhirnya mengangguk. Mungkin Naruto benar. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya, membuat Matsuri menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Yosh! Waktunya pulang!" teriak Naruto bersemangat membuat Sakura terkikik melihatnya. Ia kemudian memapah Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan Matsuri dan Ten-Ten mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Mereka berpisah saat Naruto dan Sakura sudah menaiki mobil mereka. Sakura terus menatap keluar saat berada di mobil. Melihat detail setiap tempat yang ia lewati. Seperti berusaha menggali kembali ingatannya tentang kota yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya ini. Naruto memutar musik dan ikut bernyanyi bersama Sang Penyanyi. Ini adalah lagu dari _band_ Naruto. Sakura ingat pernah dihadiahi DVDnya.

Hari sudah sore. Langit yang mendung membuat kota yang selalu sibuk itu sedikit sendu. Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita putar-putar sebentar? Aku ingin melihat-lihat kota ini lebih lama. Sekalian makan malam diluar. Aku yang traktir." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Asal kau yang traktir, tak masalah." Dan Sakurapun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap keluar. Menatap rintik-tintik hujan yang mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya.

Dan Tokyopun menangis.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tatkala ia sore itu ia melihat Karin mondar-mandir panik di ruangan Suigetsu. Ada apa gadis itu ada di kantornya? Apa ia ingin menjemput kekasihnya? Gadis itu terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati keberadaan Sasuke. Seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Karin mendadak menjadi seperti Shisui yang ketahuan berbuat salah. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketakutan dan meremas kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka terjeblak keras.

"Karin, aku sudah mencari–" Suigetsu yang masuk dan menyerocos spontan menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke? Kau disini?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya memandang Suigetsu dan Karin bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?" Suigetsu hanya menghela napas gusar kemudian melemparkan tatapannya pada Karin seakan menyuruh gadis itu untuk bicara. Dan satu tetes airmata keluar dari mata gadis itu. Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk untuk apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Tapi..." Jeda sesaat. "Shihui menghilang." Seketika Sasuke seperti tersengat jutaan volt. "Aku menjemputnya ke sekolah tapi gurunya mengatakan Shisui tidak masuk sejak pagi. Sepertinya ia pergi saat tadi pagi kuantar." Tetes-tetes lain berjatuhan. Karin menatap panik pria yang kini melebarkan kedua _onyx_ nya itu. "Aku sudah mencari kemanapun sejak tadi siang tapi–"

Dan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Karin lebih lanjut, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Karin yang kini hanya bisa menangis menyesal. Suigetsu memegang kedua bahunya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang.

""Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menemukannya."

Dan Karin tak langsung percaya begitu saja. Namun sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu dan berdoa. Demi Tuhan ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shisui. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

Sakura yakin ia tak salah lihat. Sosok yang kini meringkuk di tangga _restaurant_ tempatnya berada dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Seorang pegawai _restorant_ yang berusaha mengusirnya karena kehadirannya yang mengganggu pada pengunjung membuat wajah sosok itu makin jelas dan keyakinan Sakurapun terbukti.

Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, ia langsung saja berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat keluar mengabaikan Naruto yang terkejut karena aksinya. Air hujan yang menyiprat mengenai _heels_ mahalnya tak dihiraukannya. Kini yang ada di benaknya adalah menyelamatkan sosok itu. Menyelamatkan sosok mungil itu dari usiran pegawai _restorant_ yang tak punya hati karena membiarkan seorang anak kecil basah kuyup oleh hujan lebat yang mengguyur Tokyo malam itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura pada pegawai wanita itu. Ia meraih tubuh mungil yang lengannya sedang dicengkeram Sang Pegawai yang hendak menyeretnya pergi. "Dia keponakanku! Berani sekali kau mengusirnya!" hardik Sakura membuat gadis itu ketakutan melihatnya.

"Maaf Nyonya. Saya hanya melakukan perintah _manager_." Sakura berdecih namun tak menggubris perkataan gadis itu. Fokusnya kini beralih menatap anak kecil yang mengigil tersebut.

Itu Shisui. Segala pertanyaan tentang kenapa bocah itu bisa hujan-hujanan tersebut hilang tatkala ia melihat betapa birunya bibir anak tersebut. Ia melepaskan _coat_ nya dan langsung membungkus tubuh mungil Shisui. Tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung menggendong anak itu masuk _restaurant_. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya karena keributan yang ia lakukan, namun tak dipedulikannya. Naruto yang sudah menyusulnya membuatnya mendesah lega.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?! Siapa dia?!" teriak Naruto yang jelas saja bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Naruto.!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku bilang kita pulang, Naruto! Dia hampir mati kedinginan!" Teriakan Sakura membuat Naruto terkesiap. Walau bingung, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan langsung mengambil alih anak tersebut dari gendongan Sakura agar lebih cepat bergerak menuju parkiran _restourant_. Memasukkan anak tersebut di kursi penumpang belakang diikuti Sakura setelahnya, Naruto langsung masuk kursi pengemudi dan langsung melesat secepat mungkin.

.

.

Sakura menyalakan penghangat dikamarnya. Baju Shisui yang basah sudah berganti dengan _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek Sakura yang sangat kedodoran dibadannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertempel koyo penghangat untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya yang sangat dingin. Sakura merapatkan selimut tebal pada tubuh kecil yang masih saja mengigil walau sudah berlapis-lapis kain ada dibadannya. Sakura memegang kedua pipi bocah Uchiha itu khawatir, seakan ingin menyalurkan hawa panasnya ke tubuh anak itu.

Tiba-tiba mata bulat itu terbuka dan menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Membuat Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau aman bersamaku. Kau mengerti?" katanya lembut. Namun, bukannya tenang mendengar kata-katanya, Shisui justru malah menangis. Sakura kalang kabut dibuatnya. Bocah itu menjulurkan tangannya memeluk leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa merebahkankan tubuhnya dan memeluk balik Shisui. Dengan lembut ia menepuk punggung Shisui, menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku hiks...Aku janji tidak akan memanggil Bibi Sakula, 'mama' lagi. Aku sayang Bibi. Jangan benci padaku," isaknya lirih dengan suaranya yang sengau akibat flu yang mulai menyerangnya.

Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah tersebut. Mungkin ini tentang kejadian pingsannya Sakura kemarin. Sepertinya bocah itu berpikir kalau penyebab pingsannya kemarin adalah karena panggilan 'mama' darinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menangis. Sungguh, walau itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, Sakura tak ingin ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang hidup dalam kesenangannya. Dan Sakura tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya hanya karena sebuah panggilan yang tak penting baginya.

Itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Dan Sakura tak terlalu mementingkannya.

Benarkah?

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu saat ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau kau ingin memanggilku Mama–" Jeda sesaat. "–juga tidak apa-apa."

Dan Sakura tidak pernah merasa dadanya sehangat ini sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan asing yang tak bisa ia definisikan menjalar mengerogoti hatinya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Perasaan yang semakin membuncah tatkala ia merasa tangan mungil itu melepaskan lehernya dan mata bulat itu menatapnya polos.

"Benalkah? Benalkah aku boleh memanggil Bibi 'Mama'? Bibi tidak akan sakit lagi?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk ragu.

Dan perasaan itu akhirnya pecah tatkala Sakura melihat bocah itu tersenyum senang sembari menghapus airmatanya dan mencium pipinya.

Mencium pipinya.

Sakura sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan kini. Semua serasa memudar saat bocah itu kembali memeluknya lehernya. Mengantarkan jutaan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini bukan tentang rasa sakit kepala yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan bocah itu. Atau tentang kesedihan yang mendalam saat kemarin Uchiha kecil itu memanggilnya mama. Ini sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kebahagiaan.

.

.

Sasuke membanting ponselnya kesal saat dering telepon rumahnya membuatnya semakin menggeram frustasi. Ini karena Shisui. Bocah itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Semua orang sudah ia kerahkan untuk mencarinnya. Pihak kepolisian sudah mengecek seluruh kamera CCTV di kota tersebut untuk melacak Sang Bocah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sangat panik. Tentu saja. Sudah cukup ia melepaskan Sakura. Dan kini ia tak ingin salah satu bagian dari wanita musim semi itu kembali menghilang dari genggamannya.

Karin yang tahu betapa Sasuke terganggu dengan suara dering telepon rumahnya, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengangkatnya. Namun,belum lama Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangan dari gangguan dering telepon yang memekakkan telinganya, suara Karin yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya kembali membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ia menatap tajam gadis yang tampak tak peduli dengan aura gelapnya. Kekasih Suigetsu itu langsung menyodorkan telepon _nirkabel_ padanya. "Sakura menelepon. Shisui sedang bersamanya!" serunya heboh. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Spontan saja ia merampas telepon dari tangan Karin dan menempelkannya di telingannya.

"Sakura!" Suara terkejut dari seberang sana sudah dapat membuat Sasuke tahu kalau wanita itu kaget mendengar sapaannya yang sedikit membentak. Mungkin ia kira pria Uchiha itu sedang marah. Dan Sasuke sedikit menyesalinya.

"Anoo _. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, Uchiha-_ san _."_

"Hn, tidak perlu sungkan." Kali ini Sasuke mengontrol suaranya. "Aku dengar Shisui sedang bersamamu?"

" _Maafkan aku, Uchiha-_ san _. Aku melihatnya kehujanan dan aku hmm... aku berpikir untuk menolongnya, karena dia terlihat kedinginan."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan terlihat sangat lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak pernah menyangka ini yang akan terjadi. Ini bukanlah skenario yang mampu ia rancang. Ini sudah diluar dari kuasanya. Ini takdir. Takdir yang menetapkan Sakura tak akan pergi terlalu jauh darinya. Akan ada benang merah yang selalu mengikat kelingking mereka. Selalu mengikat hati mereka. Secuil rasa bahagia menyusup masuk dalam hatinya seiring dengan dua kalimat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hn, aku akan menjemputnya besok. Aku titip dia padamu."

Sebuah kepercayaan yang ia titipkan pada wanita itu. Kepercayaan bahwa ia bisa mengambil kembali hatinya. Sasuke tahu ini adalah pertanda baginya untuk tidak menyerah.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku rasa...hmm... aku rasa juga tak baik kalau pulang malam ini. Diluar sedang hujan dan sangat dingin_." Suara itu terdengar sedikit ragu. " _Uhmm..Dia juga sedikit demam_." Ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit takut namun dengan segera ia langsung memberondong serentetan kalimat yang seakan ingin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Shisui baik-baik saja. " _Tapi jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dan dia tidur di tempat tidurku yang hangat. Aku sudah memberinya susu hangat dan menempelkan koyo di tubuhnya. Dokter juga sudah memeriksanya. Dia hanya demam karena kehujanan dan kelelahan karena berjalan terlalu jauh. Dia akan segera sembuh. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir!_ "

Dan suara itu adalah lantunan paling indah bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura begitu perhatian dengan Shisui –anaknya. Bagaimana ia merawatnya dengan baik. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk permulaan. Ia tak khawatir. Sasuke tak akan pernah khawatir jika yang bersama Shisui adalah Sakura. Ia percaya dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura–" Jeda sesaat. Hening meliputi mereka. Sasuke seakan sedang menikmati setiap detik momen kebahagiaannya dapat berbicara dengan gadis itu. Menikmati setiap detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kalimat yang mengungkapkan ketulusan dari dalam hatinya. "–terima kasih."

Dan hembusan napas terdengar dari seberang sana. Seperti sebuah napas kelegaan karena Sasuke tak memarahinya. Dan Sasuke yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebuah senyum geli akan kenaifan Sang Gadis.

.

.

Sakura sedang membuat bubur Shisui saat bel _apartement_ nya terdengar. Naruto belum bangun dan pemuda itu tak dapat diandalkan untuk membuka pintu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengecilkan api kompornya dan membuka apronnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Wajah Uchiha Sasukelah yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu _apartement_ nya.

"Ah, Uchiha- _san_. Kau sudah datang?" sapanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Hn, tidak usah seformal itu. Aku bukan atasanmu. Bersikaplah biasa saja," jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk karenanya.

"Masuklah, Uchiha- _san_. Duduk dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku. Sepertinya Shisui juga belum bangun. Demamnya masih belum turun jadi biarlah ia tidur lebih lama," ucap Sakura sembari menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Pria itu mengekor Sakura dan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu _apartement_ gadis itu. Sakura meninggalkannya untuk sesaat dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan minuman untuk Sasuke dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf kalau Shisui merepotkanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," jawab Sakura tulus. Ia menghilangkan senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Shisui bercerita kalau kau marah padanya dan akhirnya melarikan diri." Sasuke menghela napas mendengarnya. Bocah itu pasti salah paham dengan sikap diamnya saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ia bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan minta maaf agar kau tak lagi marah padanya, tapi ia malah tersesat dan berputar-putar di pusat kota. Sampai akhirnya ia berteduh di _restaurant_ tempatku dan Naruto makan malam karena kehujanan." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Senyum tak enak ia lemparkan saat ia kembali menyambung ucapannya. "Aku kaget sekali waktu dia menyebut diriku sebagai alasannya melarikan diri. Aku minta maaf padamu." Sakura kembali membungkukkan sedikit badannya membuat Sasuke mendesah dan menggeleng.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Anak itu suka membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Dia cengeng dan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Ini salahku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Sakura meringis mendengarnya. Lumrahnya orang tua akan berusaha menyembunyikan kelemahan anaknya dihadapan orang lain dengan membanggakan kelebihannya. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Ia blak-blakan dengan semua sifat buruk Shisui. Namun Sakura tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Ia hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Shisui kalau Uchiha- _san_ mau."

Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakurapun tersenyum lalu mengintruksikan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansa serba _pink_. Aroma manis menguar dari tiap sudut kamar tersebut. Ada sebuah pigura super besar berisi foto Sakura saat masih menjadi aktris, yang hampir memenuhi satu dinding. _Onyx_ Sasuke kemudian terfokus pada sebuah ranjang _king_ _size_ berbentuk _oval_ di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Satu tubuh mungil bergelung dibalik selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur itu. Itu Shisui. Ia menggeliat membuka separuh matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Sakura mendekatinya dan mengganti kain kompres di kepalanya.

"Shisui- _kun_. Papa datang menjengukmu," ujarnya membuat Shisui membuka mata sepenuhnya. Mukanya yang pucat semakin pucat saat ia melihat _onyx_ datar di hadapannya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya mengerut menahan tangis. Ayahnya pasti memarahinya karena melarikan diri dari rumah. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar," ucapnya yang langsung membuat Shisui memegang tangannya. Sakura terlihat bingung melihat mata berkacanya.

"Mama, jangan pergi." Sasuke melebarkan _onyx_ nya kaget.

"Aku hanya akan menyiapkan buburmu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi. Kau harus makan dan minum obat supaya cepat sembuh. Kau mengerti?"

Walau enggan Shisui akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sakura juga. Wanita itu mengacak rambut lepek Sang Bocah, gemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba suara penuh selidik dari Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh bingung ke arah pria itu. Melihat wajah penuh tanya Sang Wanita, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia memanggilmu Mama. Kalau itu mengganggumu aku akan menegurnya."

Spontan Sakura langsung panik. "Tidak, Uchiha- _san_. Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang memberi ijin padanya untuk memanggilku seperti itu!" serunya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Membuat Sasuke memandangnya penuh arti

"Kau memberi ijin?" Sakura mengerjab dan mengangguk kikuk.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Hati yang gembira adalah obat'? Anggap saja aku sedang menguji keampuhan kalimat itu," jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke masih tak memudarkan padangannya yang menatap Sakura penuh makna. Membuat wanita itu menghentikan kekehannya dan berdehem kikuk.

"Shisui- _kun_ sedang sakit, jadi aku rasa tak ada masalahnya membuatnya senang. Lagipula itu bukanlah sesuatu besar yang harus dipermasalahkan. Itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Aku tak apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau yang keberatan, kau bisa menegurnya," lanjut Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyum penuh kelembutan. Dari semalam ia masih tak percaya ini akan terjadi. Ia tak percaya Sakura meneleponnya dan mengatakan sedang bersama Shisui. Ia pikir ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Sakura berdiri di depannya dan mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sakura yang berusaha membiasakan diri dengan rasa traumanya hanya untuk membuat seorang anak sembuh dari penyakitnya. Apalagi yang mampu ia berikan untuk semua yang sudah wanita itu lakukan? Hanya sebuah kalimat tertulus dari dalam hatinya yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Hn, terima kasih."

Dan Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Senyum tipis dari Sasuke seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tak berkedip sedikitpun. Beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum. Ia tak tahu untuk apa ia tersenyum. Ada sebuah kelegaan yang tak dimengertinya. Ia lega karena Sasuke sepertinya tak keberatan anak-anaknya memanggilnya mama? Sungguh konyol. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Ia menepis semua itu dari pikirannya.

Sakura hanya ingin tahu tentang semua masa lalunya bersama pria itu, seperti yang diceritakan Naruto padanya. Dan kalau menjadi dekat dengan keluarga ini adalah salah satu jalan untuk menguak masa lalunya, ia akan melakukannya. Ia ingin semua kembali menjadi seperti semula. Ia ingin menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Karena itulah ia melakukan semua ini. Karena itulah ia membiarkan Shisui memanggilnya mama. Itu yang ia tanamkan kuat-kuat dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," pamitnya kemudian sebelum melangkah keluar diiringi dengan tatapan lembut Sasuke.

Meninggalkan dua sosok serupa tapi berbeda generasi dalam ruangan yang mendadak sepi itu. Shisui masih memandang takut pada Sasuke yang kini menoleh perlahan padanya. Ia menahan tangis saat melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ia menutup matanya erat-erat tatkala tangan pria Uchiha itu terulur ke arah kepalanya. Bocah itu menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendapat jeweran yang biasanya ia terima dari Karin jika ia nakal. Atau sentilan di dahinya seperti yang dilakukan Suigetsu kalau ia mengisengi pamannya itu.

Namun yang ia rasakan hanyalan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya cepat dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menepuk kepalanya dengan tangan besarnya. Senyum tipis di wajah pria itu semakin membuat Sang Bocah bingung.

"Anak pintar."

Dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke malah memujinya saat ia berbuat ulah. Tidak ada teguran. Tidak ada cibiran. Seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Yang tidak Shisui ketahui adalah, karena ulahnyalah, Sasuke memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk kembali dalam hidup Sakura tanpa perlu susah payah memutar otaknya. Karena ulahnyalah, Sasuke harus menjadi jenius yang kalah pintar dengan kekonyolan seorang bocah yang sering ia sebut cengeng. Karena ulahnyalah, tekad Sasuke kembali.

Tekad Sasuke untuk membawa kembali Sakura pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi kumelihatmu, saat aku berdiri di depan pintu takdir..._

 _Seperti sebuah kisah ajaib yang tak akan pernah mampu kurancang..._

 _Dunia mendorongmu menjauh dariku..._

 _Tapi takdir yang membawamu kembali padaku..._

 _Kau, cinta yang tak akan pernah kulupakan..._

– _ **Sasuke.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** :

Weleh-weleh, ceritanya bleber kemana-mana. Gapapalah, hanya secuil cerita masa lalu Kushina. Menjawab review yang menanyakan kenapa dia bisa sekejam itu sama Sakura. Saya berusaha untuk gak lebih dari 4 chapter... syukur2 jadi three shoot...tapi kalaupun khilaf ya maksimal 5 chapterlah... #BuangKeLaut#

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review. Yang login bisa cek PM. Yang gak login, akan saya jawab disini sekilas.

Wah, masih ada yah yang ngira anak sasusaku kembar dua. Perasaan chapter satu saya udah ngasih info sekilas anak sasusaku kembar tiga deh. Apa saya kurang menjelaskan yah? Di chapter ini mereka udah keluar loh hihi... Sebenernya, saya rada gak pede membuat karakter anak-anak. Berharap feel kebocah-bocahannya dapet x3...Jujur, sebenernya saya bikin anak sasusaku kembar tiga di fic ini, gara-gara abis ngeliat anak kembar tiga korea Daehan, Minguk, Manse di IG. Ya ampyyyyuuunnn imut sekaleeee! #mataLoveLove# Tapi bedanya trio korea tuw cowok semua. Berhubung saya sayang sarada, saya buat trio uchiha di sini salah satunya adalah sarada. Dan kalau trio korea itu papanya yang aktor, kalau trio uchiha mamanya yang aktris XD... Unyu-unyu begini, sayang yah kalau dibuat sad story... #elusDaguPoseMikir#

Dan untuk perjanjian kushina dan Sasuke, apa masih belum terlalu jelas? Di chapter ini saya udah jelasin lagi, tapi kalau misalnya masih belum jelas, ya udahlah...gak usah terlalu dipusingin, abaikan saja...haha..

Dan mohon maaf juga yah kalau misalnya chapter 1 alurnya kayak kereta api listrik sampai akhirnya ada beberapa bagian yang kurang jelas. hehe sorry, sengaja #digorok#

Mungkin itu saja, semoga chapter ini memberi penjelasan bagian-bagian yang belum jelas di chapter satu.

Spesial tengs buat:

 **Saigo no hana, dedhexLA, Saisah, 5a5u5aku5ara, SantiDwiMw, iya baka-san, akihimerena1, Ara Mitsuki, miss. x, nurviee96, ongkitang, Cerry StarMoon, Yukiatsu, Hanzura96, Guest, nadine, raizel's wife, SaSaSarada-chan, Harayukii-chan, sitieneng4, syalala, kakikuda, Kirara967, Omiie Uchiharuno, bicha bhicuchan uchiha, Clarisa875, Kuzmiiati664, guest(2), Kyuhyun cho, kHaLerie Hikari, miura, intanm, Lvenge, teeeneji, BlackHead394, prince ice cheery, adora13, Uchiha Nozomi, ryouta sakura, hanazono yuri, zarachan, ayutami, Death Devil Life, neripyon, cherry, yamaken, Frizca A, respitasari, TaeJinJimin, nunu chirathivat, Aishamath Shinobu, Clarissa Afternoon, ferrish0407, Kagaaika Uchiha, Annie768, indriabdull21, yencherry, guest(3), kuuhaku, Charlotte Puff, chiaki, wowwoh. geegee, kimmy ranaomi, lightflower22, zhaErza, Desta Soo, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, suket alang-alang, Nurulita as Lita-san, dianarndraha, Bang Kise Ganteng, Jamurlumutan462, Jenanie, aci, Qren, CEKBIOAURORAN, Yoshimura Arai, Uchiha Javaraz, shinkane von einzbern, Xiu Kwelga, Rina227, yuliita, sss, yume, Ntharaky, Brokoro, Sri334.**

 **Dan untuk semua yang fav/follow cerita ini.**

Balesan review gak login:

 **yamaken** : makasih udah mau mengoreksi. Sudah saya benarkan. Adakah typo yang lainnya?

 **syalala** : hahaha 1000x... iya ini ostnya dots..kalo yang lainnya gembor2in dramanya, saya gembor2in ostnya aja deh... kece2 sih hihi...saya suka semua... ini udah lanjut...

 **nunu chirathivat, yencherry, miura, kuuhaku, Qren, aci, zarachan, ayutami, cherry, guest, nadine, guest(2), Kyuhyun Cho, Saigo no hana, Ara Mitsuki, miss.x, ongkitang, Yukiatsu, chiaki, guest(3), Saisah, sss, yume, Ntharaky** : terimakasih udah suka, ini sudah lanjut.. yang ngasih semangat,terima kasih semangatnya :3, yang kenalan, salam kenal juga, panggil apa saja boleh deh hehe

Itu saja mungkin. Sorry for telat apdet. Janjinya pas liburan, tapi ternyata seminggu setelah liburan saya malah diculik kakak saya buat ikut tour yayasannya... T.T

Sekian dan see u next chapter...

Kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkankan oleh author...


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura berlari dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa remuk. Segala rasa sakit melebur jadi satu di sana. Menciptakan sensasi rasa menyesakkan yang membuatnya terisak hebat dalam perjalanannya ke tempat favoritnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi neraka dimatanya._

Emerald _nya menatap sekumpulan kertas warna-warni yang tergantung di pohon besar yang menjadi tempat rahasianya di taman itu. Rasa sakit itu tak jua berkurang walau ia menatap semua kertas yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuatnya keyakinannya kokoh. Segala emosi itu malah semakin meledak menjadi sebuah kemarahan hanya karena ia menatap kumpulan kertas yang menjadikan pohon itu semakin cantik._

 _Ia mendekatinya dan dengan segala emosi yang menumpuk di hatinya, ia menarik kasar semua kertas warna-warni itu dari tempatnya. Merobeknya dengan teriakan penuh kemarahan dan membuangnya sembarang. Setelah melampiaskan semuanya, ia jatuh terduduk dan meringkuk di bawah pohon itu sambil menutup wajahnya yang penuh airmatanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Isakannya terdengar begitu pilu mengusik sembilu._

" _Carilah tempat lain kalau ingin menangis. Kau mengganggu istirahat siangku."_

 _Sampai sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan gadis itu. Ia spontan menoleh dan menatap Si Pemilik Suara yang adalah seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan berambut_ raven _yang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya remeh._

" _Apa orang tuamu mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi anak pecundang yang cengeng? Menyedihkan sekali," lanjutnya tajam. Membuat Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam jurang kesesakan yang membangkitkan emosinya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal. Sekelumit rasa sakit dan kerapuhan yang terpancar kuat dari_ emerald _indahnya, membuat wajah dingin pemuda itu tertegun seketika._

 _Jemari lentik itu mengambil batu di bawah kakinya dan langsung melempar pemuda itu. Tak hanya sekali, tapi bertubi-tubi. Sembari menumpahkan semua kemarahan dalam hatinya._

" _Kau tahu apa tentangku?!"_

 _Batu pertama mengenai tubuh Sang Pemuda, namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh untuknya. Keterkejutan masih menguasai di kedua_ onyx _nya. Seperti tak pernah menyangka kalimatnya bisa menyakiti Sang Gadis sampai bereaksi seperti ini._

" _Apa kau pernah dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakakmu yang jenius?!" Batu kedua tak jua melunturkan ekspresi Sang Pemuda namun kini ia sedikit memberi reaksi dengan mengerjabkan matanya._

" _Apa kau pernah dicaci maki hanya karena melakukan kesalahan kecil?!" Batu ketiga membuat raut tertegun itu luntur perlahan berganti dengan_ onyx _nya yang menatap penuh makna. Seakan mengerti dengan semua kesakitan yang dialami Sang Gadis._

" _Apa kau pernah terus menerus dimarahi padahal kau sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga melakukan yang terbaik?!" Dan lemparan itupun berakhir dengan tangisan yang lebih kencang dari Sang Gadis. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku!" Isakan yang membuat siapapun dapat merasakan betapa terluka hatinya hanya karena kata-kata sindiran dari Sang Pemuda_ Raven _. Membuat kilat penyesalan itu sekilas lewat dari kedua_ onyx _nya._

" _Maaf."_

 _Dan itu kata terakhir yang sayup-sayup tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. Entah suara itu memang nyata ada atau hanya ilusinya semata, ia tak peduli, karena ia sudah memutuskan berbalik lari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia sendiri memastikan kata itu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Rasa sakit hatinya lebih mendominasi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengingat wajah Si Tampan. Apalagi untuk mendengar sebuah permintaan maaf yang rasanya tak akan berguna karena dirinya sudah terlanjur terluka hati._

 _._

 _._

Sakura terbangun dengan wajah yang berlumuran keringat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia mencengkeram erat dadanya yang seperti akan meledak. Napasnya terengah tatkala ia kemudian menutup mata dan memegang pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasakan sakit kepala seperti ini setelah kejadian Shisui waktu itu. Kilasan-kilasan memori yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya karena ia melihat atau mendengar sesuatu, memaksa otaknya bekerja keras untuk menggalinya.

Dan kali ini hanya karena sebuah mimpi membuatnya mengalami hal yang sama? Ya, itu hanya mimpi. Hanya sebuah bunga tidur. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu.

Tapi kenapa semuanya terlihat nyata? Dirinya yang masih remaja.

Dan pria itu.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai teratur. Ia mencoba menata perasaannya. Pikirannya kembali menyelami mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya. Berusaha mengingat kembali sosok pria dalam mimpinya tersebut. Ribuan pertanyaan kembali bergentayangan di benaknya. Tentang kenapa pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam mimpinya? Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini, kenapa harus pria itulah yang masuk dalam mimpinya? Pria yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya?

Pria itu, Sakura tahu siapa dia. Pria dengan versi lebih muda.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya semua itu berakhir dengan lenguhannya karena rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang kepalanya. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sebelum ia menemukan kembali semua ingatannya yang hilang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Family**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : M for theme**

.

.

.

 **Inspired from the song 'Dasi Neoreul (Once Again)' by Mad Clown feat Kim Na Young.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang percaya takdir. Baginya, semua hal di dunia ini ada penjelasan logisnya. Otaknya sudah diatur untuk selalu berpikir realistis. Sedari kecil ia dilatih untuk bisa memecahkan masalah, apapun itu. Menguasai dan mengontrol adalah kekuatannya. Bersama Itachi, Sang Kakak, mereka menjadi duo Uchiha yang tak pernah bisa dijebol pertahanan bisnisnya.

Sampai suatu saat, _onyx_ nya tak sengaja melihat sosok itu. Sosok gadis remaja berambut _pink_. Matahari senja menjadi saksi bagaimana batu hitamnya tak dapat teralih dari senyum manis Sang Gadis yang membuatnya terpukau. Sosok yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

Sakura remaja. Gadis pertama yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis yang selalu menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuah pohon besar di dekat danau buatan di belakang _Diamond_ _Tower_ , tempat Sasuke biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Gadis yang selalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk semua harapan yang ia tuliskan pada kertas-kertas berwarna yang digantungnya itu. Gadis yang selalu berusaha tersenyum walau Sasuke tahu ada sorot lelah di _emerald_ nya.

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke sadar, ada hal-hal yang diluar batas kuasanya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia atur meski ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merindukan senyuman gadis _pink_ itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya selalu dibawa untuk datang di tempat rahasia Sang Gadis. Memandangnya dari jauh dan ikut tersenyum.

Dan saat ia menyadari kekonyolannya ketika gadis itu berlalu, ia selalu mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun, seberapa kalipun ia mengelak, pada kenyataannya, itu akan kembali berulang di hari berikutnya. Hal tak logis yang tak pernah ia temukan jawabannya. Betapa senyum Sang Gadis bagai candu baginya. Membuatnya resah jika Sang Gadis tidak datang ke tempat itu. Atau membuatnya bernapas lega saat melihat gadis itu kembali di hari berikutnya.

Sampai disuatu titik, semuanya berubah. Senyum itu tak lagi ada. Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke akhirnya tahu siapa gadis itu dibalik topeng tangguhnya. Tahu apa makna sebenarnya dari sorot lelah yang terpancar dari _emerald_ nya. Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Meraung meluapkan semua kemarahannya yang mungkin sudah sejak lama ia pendam. Menghancurkan setiap harapan yang sudah ia gantung pada pohon besar favoritnya.

Sasuke tak suka itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat tangisannya. Ia ingin senyumannya. Hanya senyumnya. Karena itulah Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berbicara tajam pada gadis itu. Tanpa pernah menyangka apa yang diucapkannya bisa menorehkan luka lebih dalam lagi bagi Sang Gadis.

" _Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya tentangku!"_

Kalimat yang selalu terngiang di telinganya. Kalimat yang selalu membawa penyesalan yang tak tersampaikan.

Sasuke mengakui ia memang tak tahu apapun tentang gadis itu. Tak tahu apapun tentang semua perasaannya. Tak tahu tentang apa yang sudah ia lalui. Namun, sungguh. Mendengarnya mencurahkan semua isi hatinya membuat Sasuke mengerti dan merasa bersalah. Rasa penyesalan yang membuatnya ingin sekali memeluknya. Ingin mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi tak ada yang dilakukan. Hanya sebuah kata ' _maaf'_ yang terucap. Kata maaf yang mungkin tak tersampaikan dengan baik. Atau mungkin memang tak tersampaikan karena gadis itu sudah memilih untuk berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban.

Entah didengar atau tidak, yang jelas Sasuke menyesalinya. Menyesali karena ia tidak menahan gadis itu, memastikan Sang Gadis memaafkannya atau sekedar menghiburnya. Karena setelahnya Sang Gadis tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Tidak lagi menggantungkan harapannya di pohon rahasianya, atau sekedar menyemangati dirinya sambil menatap sekumpulan kertas berwarna di pohonnya. Ia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Sasuke seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin. Itachi sering menegurnya karena mendapatinya melamun. Sasuke tak penah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Kehilangan fokus hanya karena satu gadis? Sungguh bukanlah dirinya.

Dan semua itu berakhir saat setahun kemudian _onyx_ nya kembali menatap sosok gadis berambut _pink_ disebuah acara _infotaiment_ kala itu. Sosok gadis yang diocehkan Karin karena debutnya diusia yang terbilang muda untuk ukuran seorang aktris film _box office_ di Jepang.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Uzumaki Sakura.

Itulah kali pertamanya Sasuke tahu namanya. Ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau tak senang mendengar profesi gadis itu. Hanya saja ia perlu bersyukur karena profesi itulah yang membuatnya dapat mengetahui siapa gadis yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Membuatnya dapat melihat Sang Gadis setiap waktu. Dapat mengawasinya tanpa penghalang.

"Sedang mengenang masa lalu?"

Sasuke melirik kecil saat ia mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya. Karin berdiri dengan senyum jahilnya menatap majalah di tangan Sang Pria. Majalah saat pertama kali Sakura debut diusianya yang ke tujuh belas.

"Hn." Respon Uchiha muda itu membuat Karin mendengus dan terkekeh ketika kemudian pria itu menutup majalah koleksi Shisui itu dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah untuk mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku dengar, ayahmu dan Itachi akan kembali ke Tokyo? Memang apalagi yang kau lakukan sampai mereka harus datang?" sindir Karin yang membuat Sasuke mendengus. Pria Uchiha itu menyadari semenjak skandalnya dan Sakura, ayahnya seperti tak bisa melepaskannya sendirian lagi menangani segala urusan bisnis yang berkaitan dengan Namikaze dan aliansinya. Uchiha Fugaku selalu pulang atau sekedar mengirim Itachi untuk memantaunya jika itu terjadi. Dan kali ini saat proyek baru yang ditandatanganinya bersama perusahaan Namikaze sampai ke telinganya, tentu saja senior Uchiha itu memilih kembali ke Tokyo. Terlebih saat mendengar kepulangan Sakura. Seperti tak mau Sasuke menjadi lepas kendali lagi dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang seperti yang ia lakukan enam tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin dia rindu dengan cucu-cucunya," jawab Sasuke acuh yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa oleh Karin. Gadis itu mengangguk dalam tawanya. Masuk akal juga Sasuke mengelak.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Fugaku luluh dan akhirnya memberi kesempatan Sasuke memperbaiki kesalahannya yang membuat Uchiha Group hampir _collapze_ adalah ketiga anaknya. Fugaku marah besar waktu itu. Namun saat ia melihat bayi Izuna dalam gendongan Ino, pria itu seakan kehilangan kata-kata murkanya. Ia membenci klan Namikaze, tapi ia tak pernah bisa membenci cucu-cucunya. Keturunannya.

"Lima belas tahun aku mengenalmu, aku tak tahu kau bisa jadi bodoh juga ya? Ayahmu sampai harus memperhatikanmu lagi seperti bayi," ujar Karin dengan nada menghinanya. Ia menjeda kalimatnya sesaat untuk berpikir. Tangannya mengelus dagunya, seakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan benar-benar hal yang berat. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang meliriknya, terlihat bosan dengan ocehannya. "Ah, tapi kalau waktu itu kau tidak menjadi bodoh, mungkin Izuna dan yang lainnya tak akan lahir," lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke mendengus. Karin dan semua omong kosongnya.

"Ah, ternyata sudah enam tahun berlalu ya? Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat Sakura di acara ulang tahunku." Gadis itu menghela napas. Terlihat menerawang mengingat masa lalu. Namun sesaat ekspresi jahilnya kembali ia tampilkan. "Jujur, aku kaget sekali saat mendengar apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura malam itu. Aku tak menyangka candaanku untuk menyiapkan kamar waktu itu, kau anggap serius dan kau jadikan kenyataan. Kalau tidak salah, bukannya aku sidah bilang ya kalau aku hanya bercanda?" Ia menyeringai menatap remeh pria yang kini menatapnya datar itu. "Kau pria luar biasa yang mabuk karena cemburu bahkan nekat menghamili anak gadis orang untuk mengikatnya."

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk mengoceh, lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat dan tajam, membuat gadis merah itu kembali terkekeh, sedikit terhibur dengan reaksi Sasuke akan ocehannya. Tak menyangka, pria dingin itu sangat mudah dipancing jika itu berkaitan dengan Sakura. Beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa dan menatap pria itu penuh makna.

Otaknya masih menyimpan dengan jelas ingatan bagaimana murkanya dirinya saat mendengar Sasuke yang setengah mabuk, meniduri Sakura. Bahkan pria itu diam saja saat gadis merah itu memukuli membabibuta sambil menyemburkan sumpah serapah tentang penyesalannya telah menggiring gadis _pink_ itu pada pria brengsek seperti Sasuke.

Namun semua telah berlalu. Karin tahu ia tak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kemarahannya. Semua sudah terjadi. Melihat bocah-bocah imut hasil dari perbuatan bodoh Sasuke malam itu seperti menguras habis penyesalan Karin. Betapa ia merasa bersyukur bisa melihat tiga bocah itu bernapas dan menangis di gendongannya. Ia bersyukur mereka tumbuh dan menjadi bocah-bocah imut seperti sekarang. Bahkan ia bersyukur disetiap pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Si Bungsu, Shisui.

Dan betapa mirisnya jika Sakura tak bisa merasakan rasa syukur itu. Betapa Sakura akan menjadi wanita paling bodoh jika kelak ia menolak anugerah itu. Karenanyalah Karin berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada wanita itu dengan membuatnya mengerti betapa berharganya hidup yang sudah Tuhan titipkan dalam rahimnya.

"Aku punya kabar buruk, kalau kau masih ingin mendengar ocehanku?" ucapnya kemudian yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat raut serius di wajah gadis itu. "Kau kenal dengan Sabaku Gaara?"

Kini mata Sasuke menyipit. Sabaku Gaara? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Pemuda yang hendak dijodohkan dengan Sakura dulu. Pemuda yang terpaksa kubiarkan diseret keamanan dimalam ulang tahunku waktu itu," lanjut Karin yang membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Matanya menyiratkan kewaspadaan.

"Aku rasa kau harus bergerak cepat kalau tak ingin pria itu merebut cinta pertamamu. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto tadi, dan adik bodoh Sakura itu bercerita tentang Uzumaki Kushina yang berencana akan tetap menjodohkan pria itu dengan kakaknya. Aku rasa itu karena mendengar kedekatan kalian dua bulan ini." Dan kata-kata Karin selanjutnya sukses membuat Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya, tanda kemarahannya yang berusaha ia tahan. Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita itu seperti parasit yang menghalangi setiap jalan yang ia tempuh untuk meraih Sakura. Karin menghela napasnya melihat reaksinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terlintas di benakku saat mendengar hal itu dari Naruto?" Karin menjeda sesaat untuk memandang serius pria di depannya yang menatapnya balik ekpresi kemarahan yang sangat kentara. "Aku rasa drama enam tahun yang lalu akan terulang lagi." Sasuke tercekat hanya karena mendengar kata-kata gadis merah itu. Seperti mengerti maksud Sang Gadis. Membuat tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar.

"Dan aku harap kau tidak bertindak bodoh dan membuat Sakura kembali terluka. Sudah cukup kau dan Kushina- _san_ saling memaksa menarik ulur kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa kalian sadari itu menyakitinya. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Dan kata-kata Karin sukses membuat ekspresi keras Sasuke luntur. Ia seperti tertampar. Pria Uchiha itu tertegun menatap gadis merah itu. Menatapnya kosong sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perapian di depannya. Sebagian dari hatinya membenarkan perkataan Karin. Namun sebagian lagi berteriak untuk tidak menyerah kepada wanita keras kepala seperti seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

Tak mendapat respon lagi dari Sang Pria membuat Karin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia sudah mengatakan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya dan sepertinya pria jenius di depannya inipun sudah mengerti. Karenanya ia ingin memberi waktu padanya untuk merenung dan berpikir.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk bersama Sakura. Aku juga tidak melarangmu berusaha agar ia bisa menerima anak-anakmu. Malah itu juga yang aku harapkan. Tapi tolong setidaknya kau pertimbangkan apa yang aku katakan. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu sekali saat kau ingin mempertemukan anak-anakmu dengan Sakura, ingat? Dan aku benar." Sasuke masih terdiam. Membuat Karin mengela napas dan menepuk pundak pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku," lanjutnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi.

Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Larut dalam lamunannya.

.

.

"Oke, _nice_! _Good job_ Sakura- _san_!"

Seruan fotografer di depannya membuat Sakura tersenyum. Ia bergabung dan duduk di samping pria yang kini mengangguk-angguk puas melihat beberapa foto hasil pemotretannya di komputer yang langsung tersambung pada kameranya sambil berdiskusi dengan seorang _manager_ dari perusahaan Uchiha. Beberapa staf tampak berkeliaran di sekeliling mereka, melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Setelah mendapat kesepakatan tentang foto yang mana yang akan dipakai, pria itu kemudian menoleh pada Sakura, Sang Model.

"Aku tak menyangka lama vakum dari profesi ini, tak membuatmu melupakannya." Sakura tertawa lalu mengangkat bahunya santai. Seolah itu memang bukanlah hal besar baginya. "Oke, kita istirahat dulu. Aku akan melihat apa memungkinkan kita melanjutkan pemotretan hari ini," lanjut Sang Fotografer lagi yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Sakura. Pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum puas melihat-lihat hasil foto miliknya. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Ini sungguh profesional. Dirinya dan Sang Fotografer. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia pasti bisa.

"Hn."

Sampai sebuah gumaman menginterupsi kesenangannya, mengalihkan sepenuhnya atensinya dari foto-foto di hadapannya untuk dapat memandang ke arah Sang Pemilik Suara. Ia sedikit kaget dengan tamu tak diundang itu. Lebih kaget lagi saat ada sosok lainnya yang berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Shisui. Dibelakangnya Sasuke mengikuti dengan menggandeng Sarada. Izuna terlihat menyembunyikan diri di belakang pria itu.

"Mama!" Shisui menerjang Sakura yang meringis karena teriakan super melengkingnya. Beberapa mata memandang kaget bercampur penasaran ke arah mereka karena teriakan Shisui, namun diabaikan oleh Sakura. Gadis Uzumaki itu terlihat kikuk saat bocah kecil itu memanjat ke pangkuannya dengan susah payah, membuatnya mau tak mau membantunya untuk naik. Shisui langsung memeluk Sakura begitu ia sudah berhasil duduk dipangkuannya, membuat wanita _pink_ itu terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya dan balas memeluk bocah itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat betapa terbukanya gaun hitam yang dipakai wanita itu, namun tak berkomentar.

"Ayo mama, kita makan! Sama Izuna dan Sarada- _chan_ juga!" Sasuke kembali berfokus pada wanita itu saat mendengar suara cempreng dari Shisui. Tangannya ditarik oleh Sarada yang melangkah maju mendekati Sakura, membuatnya mau tak mau mengikuti Sang Gadis kecil. Izuna yang menarik jas belakangnya tampak masih sungkan untuk mendekat.

"Mama?" Suara halus Sarada mengundang perhatian Sakura untuk menoleh menatap padanya. Senyum lembut ia lemparkan pada gadis kecil yang dua bulan terakhir ini sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi wanita paling melankolis didunia hanya karena mendengar kisahnya. Tangan mungil itu menjulur ke depan seakan ingin mencari Sakura, yang disambut Sang Wanita Uzumaki dan dibawanya tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan yang hangat. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sungguh, ia rela membayar berapapun demi melihat momen ini setiap saat dihidupnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati _onyx_ memukau yang memenjarakannya. Kilasan mimpi yang ia lihat kemarin membuatnya melunturkan senyumnya, namun dengan cepat ia mengusir jauh pikiran itu. Dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur, tak ada artinya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya pada pria itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Hm, yah tentu saja. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Ten-ten- _san_ mungkin tak akan keberatan jika aku pamit untuk makan siang," ucapnya senyum yang masih ia pertahankan di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya samar. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sakura, namun dengan segera ia mengabaikannya. Pria Uchiha itu sudah akan menyahut lagi tatkala kata-katanya terinterupsi oleh suara bariton lain yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sakura, mau makan siang bersama? Ibumu memintaku untuk menemanimu."

Baik dirinya maupun Sakura menoleh menatap pria pemilik suara itu. Dan Sasuke harus menyipitkan matanya saat menatap pria manis berambut merah yang mendekat ke arah mereka itu. Pria yang tersenyum manis menunjukkan sepasang lesung pipitnya pada Sakura. Senyum yang membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum manis karenanya. Dan itu membuat Shisui cemberut seketika. Pelukannya pada Sakura mengerat.

"Tentu, Gaara- _kun_."

Sasuke tercekat mendengar nama yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia memandang cepat pria merah di depannya tajam. Gaara? Jadi ini pria yang bernama Gaara. Rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar.

"Tapi mama mau makan bersamaku!"

Suara cempreng yang menyambar membuat semua mata memandangnya. Gaara baru sadar ada orang lain bersama mereka. Ia menatap bocah yang tadi menyambarnya kemudian ke arah Sarada lalu melirik pada Sasuke. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia juga terkejut melihat pria Uchiha itu. Matanya menyipit seketika. Ekspresinya mengeras, berbeda dengan ekpresi berseri yang tadi ia lemparkan pada Sakura. Ia kenal pria itu. Bukan karena ia adalah Uchiha yang terkenal. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya gusar tiap kali ia melihat pria _raven_ itu. _Jade_ nya kembali terfokus datar pada bocah yang kini menatap tak suka padanya dipangkuan Sakura.

"Mama?" beonya. "Siapa bocah ini Sakura?" Sakura yang merasa tak enak dengan kalimat dingin dan terkesan tak sopan dari Gaara, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bersalah. Namun yang didapatinya malah membuatnya makin gugup. Sasuke memandangnya tajam dengan sorot tak suka yang sangat terlihat jelas. Otomatis itu membuat Sakura langsung melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada Gaara dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Seperti berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada pemuda itu tentang status Shisui. Walau ia tahu, ia tak berkewajiban untuk itu.

"Mereka anak-anak Sasuke- _san_. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Mereka sungguh lucu. Bukankah seperti itu, Gaara- _kun_?" jawab Sakura mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang entah karena apa. Ia terkikik sambil mencubit gemas pipi Shisui dan mengelus rambut Sarada. Terkesan mempromosikan betapa tak pantasnya jika Gaara harus merasa tidak suka pada bocah-bocah imut minta diculik, seperti Uchiha-Uchiha kecil itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal. Karena kini Gaara menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan melalui kalimatnya yang selanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa dia memanggilmu mama?" tanya Gaara lagi. Wajahnya dan nada suaranya sudah tak datar lagi. Ada sedikit kerutan jengkel di keningnya yang tertangkap mata Sasuke.

Sakura meringis dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar sadar dengan aura tak mengenakkan diantara dua pria di depannya ini. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia tertawa kaku. "Jangan cemburu begitu, Gaara- _kun_. Kalau kau juga ingin memanggilku mama, aku tidak masalah," jawabnya yang sama sekali tak mengubah raut Gaara sama sekali. Sepertinya _mood_ nya sedang benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk diam. Sekelumit rasa tak suka menyusup masuk ke hatinya. Pria Uchiha itu menatap dua orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan paling tajamnya. Sakura tampak begitu dekat dengan pemuda merah itu. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang dikatakan Karin tadi malam. Apa Gaara sudah tahu tentang Sakura yang hilang ingatan jauh sebelum wanita itu pulang ke Jepang, sampai ia bisa sedekat itu dengannya? Apa Sakura sudah tahu kalau mereka dijodohkan? Apa ia menerimanya sehingga kini mereka tampak tak sungkan satu sama lain? Segala pertanyaan yang membuat rasa tak suka itu berkembang menjadi suatu rasa panas yang menyesakkan dada.

"Uhm, Gaara- _kun_ , ini Sasuke- _san_ , ayah Shisui- _kun_."

Pikiran Sasuke buyar tatkala suara ragu-ragu Sakura menembus gendang telinganya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk di depannya saat memperkenalkannya. Dengan segera ia tekan rasa kekesalannya itu dibalik topeng datarnya dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke- _san_. Ini Gaara- _kun_. Dia _patner band_ Naruto, adikku."

"Hn," gumamnya menjawab perkenalan Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Gaara dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Uchiha Sasuke. _CEO_ _Uchiha Group_."

"Sabaku Gaara. Tunangan Sakura. Jadi tolong kau tegur anakmu untuk berhenti memanggil calon istriku dengan sebutan mama, karena itu sangat menggangguku," balas Gaara yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka seketika. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terbelalak kaget karenanya. Dan wanita itu mengungkapkan kekagetannya dengan sebuah pekikan yang menggema diraungan tersebut.

"Eh?!"

.

.

Sakura menghela napas di dalam mobil. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Kejadian kemarin bersama Gaara adalah akar dari semua rasa berat yang dirasakannya kini. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga Uchiha karena harus menghancurkan rencana makan siang mereka dengan suasana tak enak yang tercipta. Secara pribadi ia sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan mengatakan semua yang dikatakan Gaara hanyalah lelucon semata. Tapi entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, ia merasa pria itu tak tulus mengatakan tak apa-apa. Ia merasa Uchiha muda itu sedikit –kesal? Entahlah.

Dan semua bebannya menjadi sempurna saat melihat Shisui yang berlari keluar sambil menangis karena ucapan Gaara. Juga tatapan membenci Izuna yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia. Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis. Gaara terus mengatakan hal-hal tentang mengapa ia harus memikirkan bocah-bocah Uchiha itu dan Sakura tahu ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya. Dua bulan bersama mereka, tak membuat Sakura mampu mengerti kenapa perasaan seperti itu bisa muncul.

Izuna, anak sulung Sasuke yang tak pernah mau menyapanya dan terkesan menjauhinya. Tapi kenapa ia seperti ingin dekat dan mengenal bocah itu lebih jauh? Sarada, gadis kecil yang sempurna dengan semua ketidaksempurnaannya. Kenapa gadis kecil itu mampu membuat Sakura meneteskan airmatanya saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengannya? Dan Shisui, kesayangannya. Si Bungsu yang mampu membuatnya tertawa ditengah kekakuan keluarga Uchiha karena ulahnya bersama Karin, bibinya.

Anak-anak yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Anak-anak yang sedikit demi sedikit mengambil dunianya. Anak-anak yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka tak bersedih. Termasuk langsung menyetujui ajakan makan malam Karin untuk mengganti makan siang mereka yang hancur karena kedatangan Gaara. Juga menawarkan diri menjemput Izuna saat gadis merah itu berceloteh tentang repotnya menjemput kedua bocah itu sekaligus.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, sedang berada dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Izuna –dan menghela napas. Ia tak yakin Izuna akan menyukai ini. Anak itu terlihat membencinya.

"Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Uchiha- _san_ akhir-akhir ini karena kontrakmu, tapi aku tak tahu kau sudah sedekat ini sampai harus menjemput anaknya, Sakura- _chan_." Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia kembali mendesah lalu menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bersandar di kaca jendela mobil.

"Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakan aku juga kaget akan hal itu, Naruto. Ucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat merah menyebalkanmu itu." Sebelah alis Naruto naik mendengar jawaban Sang Gadis.

"Gaara? Memang apa hubungannya?" Dengan enggan Sakura menceritakan apa yang sudah Gaara katakan sampai ia harus rela menjemput anak laki-laki Uchiha itu. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Fans_ mu aneh-aneh, Sakura- _chan_. Terlebih pemuda merah yang cemburu buta pada anak lima tahun," komentarnya sambil masih dengan tawanya. Sakura meliriknya malas dari sudut matanya. "Aku tak menyangka ia serius dengan ucapannya," lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawa. Membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Gaara menyukaimu. Kau tak tahu?," jawab Naruto yang sontak saja membuat Sakura kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya seketika. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Yang benar saja, Gaara menyukainya? Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Mendadak ia jadi grogi. Melihatnya, Naruto terkekeh.

"Dari dulu _Kaa-san_ selalu ingin menjodohkan kalian. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih bersikeras menjodohkan kalian setelah kontrakmu dengan Uchiha selesai. Tapi Gaara selalu mengatakan ingin mendekatimu dengan caranya sendiri."

"Apa?!" Penjelasan Naruto selanjutnya membuat Sakura lebih kaget lagi. Ia melotot menatap pemuda yang kini melemparkan cengiran andalannya melihat reaksi kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat Shikadai yang sama sekali tidak mengenalmu menjadi _fans_ mu? Gaara punya banyak foto koleksimu dikamarnya. Dia benar-benar _fans_ beratmu. Kau beruntung, karena dia memilih untuk menjadi laki-laki _gentle_. Karena kalau tidak, kau sekarang sudah menjadi Nyonya Sabaku dan tidak akan pernah melakukan _comeback_ untuk selamanya."

Dan setelah mengatakan semuanya, dengan entengnya pemuda pirang itu tertawa lepas. Seakan cerita yang baru saja ia ceritakan adalah hanyalah lelucon yang patut dinikmati. Membuat Sakura mendelik kesal menatapnya.

Namun seakan tenaganya sudah terserap habis, Sakura tak berkomentar atau sekedar memukul kepala Naruto seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan jika pemuda itu membuat lelucon yang menjengkelkan. Mendengar cerita mengagetkan itu saja sudah mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas. Karenanya ia hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya dan mengeluh frustasi dalam kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah berusaha mengendalikan kekagetannya, ia kembali membuka suaranya. Berbicara dengan Naruto dengan suara yang sarat akan permohonan.

"Naruto, aku mohon jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Terlebih pada Uchiha- _san_. Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau Shisui mendengarnya."

"Hmm, oh... errr... Sepertinya kau terlambat Sakura. Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Karin. Kemarin kami bertemu saat penandatanganan kontrak model _movie video band_ ku. Tapi kau tenang saja, hal tak penting seperti itu tak mungkin ia ceritakan pada Uchiha- _san_ atau yang lainnya."

Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu membuat Sakura tak berkutik seketika. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang melemparkan cengirannya setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Bukan karena kebodohan Naruto dan mulut bocornya. Bukan pula karena pemuda idiot yang percaya jika wanita bermulut bocor seperti Karin tak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain. Tapi karena secuil pemikiran gila yang entah mengapa bisa lewat di otaknya. Secuil pemikiran yang entah mengapa membuat semua terlihat seperti saling menyambung.

Apakah ini yang membuat Sasuke terlihat kesal kemarin saat ia melihat Gaara?

Dan dengan tawa kakunya ia segera menepis semua pemikiran itu.

Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin. Benar kata Naruto, ini adalah hal yang tak penting.

Benarkah?

.

.

 _Emerald_ dibalik kacamata hitam itu berbinar kagum. Sakura sudah tak percaya saat Karin mengatakan Izuna sudah masuk sekolah dasar di usianya yang baru menginjak lima tahun. Dan kini ia lebih tak percaya lagi saat guru yang menyambutnya mengatakan anak itu sudah setara dengan anak tingkat empat sekolah dasar. _How genius he is_?

Senyum ia pahat di wajah cantiknya kala maniknya menangkap Izuna diruang kelas yang ditunjukkan Sang Guru padanya. Ia sudah hendak mendekati bocah itu sebelum langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia mendapati anak itu tak sendiri. Lebih tepatnya segerombolan anak-anak berbadan lebih besar dan tinggi mengelilinginya. Awalnya Sakura mengira mereka adalah teman-teman Izuna dan berniat tak mengganggu sampai urusan mereka selesai. Tapi apa yang dilihat selanjutnya membuatnya menepis pemikiran itu dan membelalak kaget.

"Jangan menghina adikku seperti itu!" Izuna mendorong keras salah satu dari gerombolan anak di depannya dengan ekspresi menahan marahnya. Airmata mengambang disudut matanya. Beberapa bocah yang bersama anak yang didorong Izuna juga ikut kaget dengan tindakan Sang Bocah Uchiha yang mendadak kalap dan memilih untuk sedikit mundur menghindar. Namun masih jelas raut menantang disetiap wajah mereka.

"Itu memang benarkan? Aku melihatmu dan adik butamu itu di _mall_ kemarin. Kau bersama bibi Sakura. Jangan harap, kau dan adik butamu itu punya ibu seperti bibi Sakura yang cantik! Dasar tidak punya ibu!" Anak yang lain ikut mem _bully_ Izuna.

Dan sedetik setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bocah itu harus menerima akibat dari perkataannya. Izuna dengan brutal maju, memukul dan menjambak rambutnya. Membuat sekeliling ricuh karenanya. Sakura ingin maju dan melerai mereka. Namun langkahnya di dahului oleh seorang wanita _glamour_ yang berlari ke arah mereka. Sakura mengenal wanita itu. Ia pernah tak sengaja membaca beritanya dimajalah dulu. Wanita yang mundur dari industri hiburan karena menikahi seorang pengusaha kaya.

 _Emerald_ nya membelalak kala melihat apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada Izuna. Dengan kasar menarik dan mendorong bocah Uchiha itu sampai bocah kecil itu terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, Bocah Sialan?!" teriak wanita itu yang membuat Izuna menatapnya ketakutan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura menatap tak percaya pada adegan itu. Tubuhnya terpaku. Kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya seketika. Kemarahan yang tak tahu kenapa bisa datang, hanya karena Izuna diperlakukan kasar.

"Dia menyebut adikku buta dan mengejekku karena tak punya ibu." Dengan suara yang bergetar, Izuna mencoba membela dirinya. Namun yang didapat hanyalah sebuah seringai mengejek dari Sang Wanita yang menatapnya remeh.

"Memang benarkan adikmu buta dan kau tidak punya ibu? Lalu kenapa kau marah dan memukul anakku? Dasar tak tahu diri!"

Sudah cukup! Sakura sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Wanita itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Bukankah perkataanmu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Nyonya Mei Terumi?!" katanya dingin dan sedikit keras membuat semua kepala menoleh padanya.

Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan kaget dari beberapa orang tua murid yang berkerumun karena keributan itu saat melihat kedatangannya. Dengan gerak pelan ia membuka kacamata hitam dan syal menutupi separuh wajahnya yang membuat sekelilingnya menjadi semakin ricuh karena mengenalinya. Tentu saja. Semenjak perusahaan Uchiha menyatakan dirinya sebagai model _ambasadaour Mall Diamond_ secara resmi, _management_ nya terpaksa mengadakan _pers conference comeback_ nya untuk meredakan _pers_ yang ribut karena membahas gosip-gosip kepulangannya. Dan dalam sekejab, ia kembali terkenal.

Sakura yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Mei Terumi, menatap wanita itu dengan tajam. Jelas sekali raut kemarahan di wajahnya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Izuna yang tertegun menatapnya, tapi diabaikannya.

"Anggap saja anak-anak ini masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa yang mereka ucapkan." Sakura melirik gerombolan anak-anak di sebelahnya sebelum kembali menatap tajam wanita di depannya ini. "Tapi kau yang sudah dewasa, sangat memalukan kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri?"lanjut Sakura sarkastik. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat Mei Terumi mendelik karena tidak terima.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki. Jangan karena kau populer, kau bisa dengan seenaknya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Anak nakal ini memukul anakku, aku harus memberinya pelajaran–"

"Dan anakmulah yang lebih dulu mengatai Izuna sampai ia berbuat seperti itu. Lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk mendidik anakmu dengan benar, sebelum kau menghakimi anak orang lain karena perbuatan anakmu sendiri." Sakura langsung menyambar ucapan Mei Terumi sebelum wanita itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Membuat wanita itu terbakar dalam rasa amarahnya. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Memang benarkan dia tak punya ibu?! Anakku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu padaku?!"

Amarah membakar habis seluruh pasokan kesabaran Sakura. Wanita _pink_ itu maju satu langkah menatap tajam wanita di depannya yang telah dengan seenaknya mengatai Izuna. Mata menyala bukti kobaran api emosi itu begitu menguasai dirinya.

"Aku ibu Izuna. Jadi mulai detik ini suruh anakmu untuk berhenti mengatainya tidak punya ibu. Apa kau mengerti, Nyonya?" balas Sakura tajam. Matanya mengunci lurus mata Mei Terumi yang agak terkejut mendengar pengakuannya.

Tidak, bukan hanya Mei yang kaget mendengarnya, semua orang yang melihat pertengkaran merekapun kaget dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Sakura menyadari itu, tapi ia memilih untuk menulikan telinganya dan bersikap acuh. Kemarahan sepertinya benar-benar membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Di belakangnya, Izuna tak jauh beda dengan yang lainnya. Bocah itu kaget dengan kata-kata Sakura. Ia mengedipkan matanya polos dan menatap tak percaya pada wanita _pink_ itu. Sesaat sebelum sebuah kristal bening mengambang dipelupuk matanya.

Mei Terumi yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya tersenyum sinis mendapat ide untuk memojokkan wanita kurang ajar di depannya ini. "Oh, jadi kau sedang merayu ayah bocah ini supaya kau dijadikan istri barunya? Begitu?"jawab wanita itu dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan ceritakan pengalaman pribadimu padaku, Nyonya. Aku bukan tempat sampah." Mei menghilangkan senyum sinisnya. "Kalaupun aku merayu ayahnya, itu jauh lebih baik daripada seorang wanita yang merayu pria beristri dan membuat pria itu menendang istri sahnya dari rumahnya." Dan apa yang diucapkan Sakura membuat wajah Mei Terumi memerah. Sakura telah sukses memancing kemarahannya. Tangannya terkepal berusaha menyalurkan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kau sedang menghinaku?!" teriaknya penuh kemurkaan, membuat senyum sinis Sakura bertambah lebar.

"Jadi kau merasa terhina?"

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Sakura sebelum pekikan terdengar dari mulutnya, karena kini jari-jari lentik Mei Terumi berada diantara helaian rambutnya dan menjambaknya keras. Sekeliling berubah menjadi lebih ricuh. Beberapa orang menjerit melihat perkelahian dua wanita itu. Sakura melirik Izuna untuk memastikan bocah itu baik-baik saja. Dan saat ia melihat bagaimana Uchiha kecil itu tak apa-apa, ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari jambakan Mei.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Teriakan Naruto dari ujung sana tak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu berlari mendekat dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal sambil menatap wanita gila yang sedang berteriak-teriak kalap di cengkeraman adiknya itu.

Tanpa mau memusingkan wajahnya terkena cakaran, Sakura langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Izuna dengan wajah cemasnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah gembil bocah yang tertegun menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu dan mulai mengecek kondisinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya khawatir. Setelah memastikan Uchiha kecil itu baik-baik saja, ia segera memeluk dan menggendong bocah yang hanya bisa terdiam syok dalam pelukannya. Sakura masih menyempatkan diri menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya kesal karena kekacauan yang sudah ia buat.

"Urus wanita sinting itu," ucapnya ketus seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mengomel mendengarnya.

.

.

"Aku pasti sudah gila! Aku pasti sudah gila!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berdecak menatap Sakura yang kini mondar-mandir tak jelas di ruangan itu. Separuh karena ia masih kesal dengan ulah kakaknya itu yang meninggalkannya dengan tidak terhormat bersama wanita kalap bernama Mei Terumi tadi. Izuna duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Sadar Uzumaki Sakura, sadar! Kau seorang aktris! Kenapa kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" jeritnya dramatis tanpa menyadari sesosok pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

Sasuke. Pria itu menatap Sakura penuh makna.

"Tenanglah Sakura- _chan_ , kau membuatku pusing," komentar Naruto yang tak digubris Sakura.

Wanita _pink_ itu memilih mendekati Izuna duduk di samping Sang Bocah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah. Izuna hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan polosnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak begitu paham apa yang dibicarakan kedua wanita dewasa tadi sebelum mereka saling jambak. Yang ia tahu, Sakura bertengkar dengan ibu Mitsuki karena dirinya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kedua kepalanya dengan kedua pipi gembilnya yang memerah.

Mengingat bagaimana wanita _pink_ itu membelanya entah mengapa membuat hatinya senang. Juga melihat khawatirnya wajah Sakura setelah pertengkaran dengan ibu Mitsuki. Apalagi saat Sakura dengan lantangnya mengatakan kalau ia adalah ibunya di depan semua orang. Ia masih tak percaya Sakura melakukan itu untuknya. Ia merasa–

–berharga.

Ia merasa punya ibu yang selalu ada untuknya.

Apa sebenarnya pendapatnya tentang Sakura selama ini adalah salah? Apa sebenarnya Sakura sangat menyayanginya? Izuna mendongak lagi dan mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Mulutnya hendak membuka dan memanggil wanita itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hn, Sakura." Ketiga manusia dalam ruangan itu spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura langsung berdiri saat _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang kini berjalan kearahnya. "Kau sudah sampai?"

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah mendengar cerita kejadian di sekolah Izuna dari Karin yang mendapat laporan kalau anak sulungnya itu di skors karena berkelahi. Sasuke juga sudah tahu apa yang membuat pipi wanita _pink_ di depannya ini ditempeli plester seperti itu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura sangat merugikan Izuna maupun wanita itu sendiri. Namun saat mendengar kronologi yang sebenarnya, ia malah tersenyum penuh arti.

Ada keanehan yang terjadi padanya, dimana ia lebih memilih merasa senang mendengarnya ketimbang marah karena ulah anak sulung itu. Betapa Sakura rela mengakui sebagai ibu Izuna untuk membuat anak itu tak di _bully_ lagi. Apalagi yang lebih menghangatkan dari mendengar hal itu? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meredakan segala kekesalannya karena Gaara kemarin.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku–"

"Tidak apa-apa." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menginterupsinya. Wanita merah itu menatap pria itu kaget. Ia yakin Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya dan ia tak percaya pria itu menganggap sepele hal tersebut.

"Tapi kudengar suami Mei Terumi adalah patner bisnismu–"

"Aku bilang tak apa." Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura sebelum melirik Izuna yang memandangnya tak kalah kaget. Mungkin juga tak menyangka ayahnya yang biasanya tak pernah mentolerir setiap kesalahan, kini malah dengan mudahnya memaafkan. Bocah itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, saat menyadari lirikan Sasuke. "Aku rasa itu adalah harga yang pantas untukmu karena membela anak bodohku ini," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Izuna semakin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis karena ucapan tajam Sang Ayah.

Pria Uchiha berkharisma itu kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang terkesima. _Emerald_ nya melirik Izuna dengan raut tak enak. Mungkin karena ketajaman omongan Sasuke pada Sang Bocah untuk kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya adalah ulahnya. Melihat ekspresi wanita itu, Sasuke menghela. Mungkin ia harus belajar untuk tidak terlalu keras pada anak-anaknya, karena sepertinya Sakura tak terlalu suka akan hal itu. "Aku akan mengurusnya, kau tenang saja," ucapnya lagi yang membuat Sakura sedikit tercekat dan kembali berfokus padanya.

Sakura meringis kikuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seandainya aku bisa lebih mengendalikan diri, ini tak akan terjadi," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Dan kali ini entah mengapa Sakura merasa hatinya berdesir melihat senyum itu. Menghantarkan riak-riak sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Ia terpaku. Uchiha muda itu seakan membiusnya untuk terus menatap _onyx_ kelamnya. _Onyx_ yang kini menatapnya dalam. Membiarkan perasaannya melambung oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Sesuatu yang tanpa ia sadari telah bersemi di hatinya. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari seorang yang terus memandangi interaksi mereka penasaran.

Naruto.

"Aku senang kau mau mengakui Izuna sebagai anakmu, Sakura."

Satu kalimat yang Sasuke katakan penuh maksud. Satu kalimat yang tak begitu dimengerti Sakura, namun disambutnya dengan senyuman. Satu kata yang membuat Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya.

Katakan Naruto bodoh. Katakan ia pemuda tak peka. Tapi entah mengapa, mendengar kata-kata pria Uchiha pada kakaknya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang seakan tersirat dalam kalimat itu. Ia merasa melihat sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka. Sebuah menang merah yang seolah menyambung semua potongan-potongan peristiwa yang selama ini ia dengar terjadi dalam hidup Sakura. Sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatnya resah. Mengingat bagaimana ikatan perasaan salah satu teman satu _band_ nya pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa berharap ini tak akan menjadi hubungan rumit yang kelak akan menyakiti Sakura.

.

.

Kushina memijit pelipisnya dengan ganggang telepon yang masih bertengger manis di telinganya. Beberapa hari ini ia disibukkan dengan sesuatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya tentang proyek pembangunan _Mall Diamond_ dan kali ini ia kembali mendengar kabar pertengkaran Sakura dengan Mei Terumi. Anak perempuannya itu seakan tak pernah habis membuat masalah dari semenjak ia hilang ingatan. Entah mengapa Kushina merasa lama kelamaan Sakura menjadi mirip Naruto. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan untuk memisahkan kedua saudara kembar itu untuk sementara.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Maniknya bergulir untuk menatap orang yang baru saja masuk. Minato. Pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Kushina menghela napas dan kemudian memilih mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Gaara saat ini.

"Setelah melihat hal ini, apa kau masih bersikukuh ingin mendekatinya dengan caramu sendiri? Kau akan menyesal kalau nantinya kau akan kehilangan dia lagi untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya mendampingi Sakura untuk meneruskan perusahaanku. Jadi tolong jangan kecewakan aku. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Dan setelah mengatakannya, Kushina langsung meletakkan ganggang teleponnya. Matanya berfokus pada satu-satunya pria diruangan itu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

Kushina mendesah lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Minato selalu menjadi orang paling akhir yang mengetahui masalah keluarga mereka. Kadang pernah terlintas dalam benak Kushina, apa benar pria ini sungguh mencintainya dan anak-anaknya. Ia seperti terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya sendiri. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh dan terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Ini hanya tentang Sakura dan Gaara." Minato menggangguk paham. Dari dulu Kushina memang paling bersikeras menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara. Apalagi setelah mengetahui Jiraiya ingin memakai Sakura untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu tahu mantan istrinya ini mencoba segala cara untuk tetap melindungi anaknya. Secuil rasa sedih sempat singgah dalam hatinya saat tahu Kushina melakukan semua hal itu. Seperti merasa wanita itu tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang diyakininya.

"Lupakan masalah itu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucapan tegas Kushina membuyarkan pikiran Minato. Pria itu menatap lembut Sang Wanita yang kini berdiri mendekatinya lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadanya. Matanya turun untuk menatap lembaran tersebut. "Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dalam dana pembangunan. Dana yang diajukan terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan material yang dibeli. Selisihnya sangat jauh dan aku tak tahu kemana sisa dana ini mengalir. Bukankah ini adalah tanggung jawab _Namikaze Group_?"

Minato menyipitkan matanya. "Kau mau bilang kalau ayahku melakukan penggelapan dana?" tanyanya yang disambut gedikan bahu dari Kushina.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya aku pernah ikut terjun langsung saat membangun _Tower UK Entertaiment_. Aku tahu semua perusahaan material dan harganya. Aku tahu merk-merk material yang akan kita pakai, kualitasnya tak sebagus dana yang perusahaanmu ajukan. Jadi apa kau pikir aku mengatakannya tanpa alasan?"

Minato menghela napas. Ia mendekati Kushina dan memegang pundak wanita merah tersebut. Tatapan sarat akan makna. "Apa tidak bisa sedikit saja kau beri kepercayaanmu padaku?" ucapnya sendu membuat Kushina yang balas menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit terbawa emosi mendengar kata-kata pria di depannya ini. Ia merasa seperti Minato sedang menuduhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" balas Kushina dengan nada tinggi. Lagi-lagi Minato menghela napas. Sungguh ia merasa wanita di depannya ini tidak pernah memberikan hatinya sepenuhnya. Ia merasa Kushina melakukan semua yang Jiraiya perintahkan hanya karena anak-anak mereka. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai Minato. Bukan karena hati wanita itu masih miliknya. Bukan karena ia percaya padanya.

"Aku tahu aku pernah berbuat salah padamu. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan padaku untuk membuktikan kalau akupun bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bisakah kau percaya padaku untuk sekali ini saja?" Kushina menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tak habis pikir Minato bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Minato, aku tak sedang membahas tentang kita. Aku membahas tentang perusahaanmu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika Uchiha tahu akan hal ini? Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa akibatnya jika kau memakai material tidak berkualitas ini untuk membangun _Mall_ itu?"

Minato diam. Begitupun Kushina. Tak ada yang membuka suara untuk beberapa saat. Kushinapun masih dalam ekspresi menahan emosinya. Sampai semua ketegangan itu luruh tatkala Minato memeluknya. Kushina tertegun. Wanita Uzumaki itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menerima pelukan itu.

"Karena itu bisakah kau percaya padaku kali ini?"

Kushina mendengus. Ia berniat melepaskan pelukannya, namun Minato malah semakin erat memeluknya. "Minato–"

"Dengarkan aku, Kushina." Kushina tercekat tatkala kini suara Minato berubah menjadi lebih dingin. "Aku sudah pernah kehilangan kau dan anak-anakku karena kebodohanku. Aku sudah pernah merasa sakit saat melihat keluargaku menderita karena keegoisan orang lain."

Jeda sesaat. Getaran kecil dari tubuh Minato membuat Kushina menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seperti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sang Mantan Suami. Mengerti cinta yang dimilikinya.

"Sekarang aku tak peduli jika harus membuat orang lain menderita karena keegoisanku. Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain, Kushina. Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama keluargaku. Hanya keluargaku."

Satu tetes airmatanya jatuh saat ia mendengar pengakuan Minato. Betapa pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarganya. Walau Kushina tahu ini salah. Hatinya sungguh ragu. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam. Kembali jatuh pada cinta yang menghanyutkan. Mengatupkan bibirnya bersama kristal-kristal bening yang membawa pergi semua keresahan hatinya. Membiarkan kata-kata Minato kembali meruntuhkan semua keteguhan hatinya.

"Karena itu bisakah kali ini kau percaya dan hanya mengikutiku saja?"

.

.

Gaara menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan rahangnya mengeras. Kilasan percakapan bersama Kushina tadi segera membayanginya. Awalnya ia meragukannya dan bertanya dalam hati, haruskah ia menerima perjodohan itu dengan segera dan tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura? Namun melihat pemandangan di depannya kini, membuat hatinya goyah.

Di depannya, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan siang dan berbicara ringan bersama tiga bocah yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu, di _restorant_ yang kini ia kunjungi. Sakura tampak tertawa tatkala salah satu bocah yang paling aktif di antara mereka cemberut saat Sasuke menegurnya karena ulahnya memukul-mukul piring di depannya. Seakan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Melupakan fakta bahwa baru saja ia melakukan tindakan fatal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya untuk kedua kalinya hengkang dari dunia yang mewajibkannya untuk menjaga nama baiknya ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh, Gaara sangat tak suka melihat ini.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Naruto, Shisui- _kun_ ," Gaara melihat Sakura yang berujar disela tawanya.

"Kupikir dia malah lebih mirip kau, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto terkekeh. "Kau tampak berbakat menjadi _drummer_. Aku bersedia menjadi gurumu kalau kau mau, Bocah?"

"Dia calon penerus perusahaanku. Uchiha tidak boleh ada yang menjadi artis. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Potongan-potongan percakapan yang sempat didengar Gaara sebelum ia melihat duo Uzumaki itu saling melirik akibat perkataan dingin Sang Uchiha dan hanya bisa meringis.

Pemuda Sabaku itu menatap tajam pada pria berambut _raven_ yang tampak tenang menyantap makanannya itu. Seperti mencoba mencari tahu apa yang di rencanakan pria Uchiha itu. Matanya menelusuri satu persatu bocah-bocah berambut gelap di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura. Anak-anak itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang buruk karena anak-anak itu. Firasat yang sudah lama mengendap di hatinya semenjak ia melihat mereka pertama kalinya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia tahu, ia harus segera bertindak. Bertindak sebelum apa yang ditakutkan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih berat dari hari ini. Seharusnya Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Baru tadi malam ia menyaksikan bagaimana Kushina marah besar karena skandal pertengkarannya dengan Mei Terumi yang kini menjadi _headline_ salah satu tabloid. Dan sekali lagi, ia harus menuai apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Karena kini di hadapannya, lautan wartawan sedang berusaha menjebol masuk ke dalam studio rekaman _UK Entertaiment_.

Ia menghela napas. Dalam hati mengeluhkan, betapa totalitasnya para pemburu berita itu mencari informasi. Dari mana mereka tahu ia akan berada di tempat ini? Sakura bahkan rela berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari para kelelawar yang rela tidak tidur untuk bisa mengorek informasi skandal dirinya itu.

Entah siapa yang sudah merekam kejadian itu dan menyebarkannya ke media sosial. Ia sedikit merasa tenang saat Sasuke meneleponnya dan berjanji akan mengurus tabloid dan pemilik media sosial yang mengunggah berita tersebut. Namun melihat situasi kini, ia tahu pria itu tak akan mungkin bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Masih bersyukur ibunya masih mau mempercayainya untuk bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab _movie video_ teranyar _band_ Naruto. Karenanya Sakura tak mau terlalu banyak mengeluh.

 _Emerald_ nya menatap ke sekeliling gedung studio tersebut. Ia tak percaya akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung ini juga sebagai penanggung jawab. Melihat sikap ibunya yang menentangnya untuk _comeback_ selalu membuatnya pesimis jika harus memikirkan bahwa suatu saat ia bisa mengetuai penggarapan sebuah proyek _entertaiment_ ibunya. Karenanya ia sangat kaget saat Sang Ibu memberikannya proyek ini. Apalagi setelah ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kushina karena skandal tak pentingnya.

"Apa anda yakin akan masuk, Sakura- _san_? Sepertinya situasi tidak memungkinkan. Aku akan mengatur kembali jadwalmu kalau kau mau?"

Suara Tenten mengembalikan pikirannya pada kenyataan yang ada. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan masuk, Tenten- _san_. Bisakah kau majukan sedikit mobilnya? Aku akan lewat gerbang belakang."

Tenten mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang Sakura perintahkan. Dengan memakai jaket bertudung, masker dan kacamata, akhirnya Sakura melangkah keluar mobil setelah memerintahkan Tenten untuk segera pergi agar tidak diketahui para wartawan. Langkahnya membawanya masuk pada sebuah halaman luas yang rindang. Berbeda sekali dengan halaman depan yang penuh dengan kendaraan dan gersang. Sakura masih belum melepaskan seperangkat penyamarannya sampai ia benar-benar ia merasa aman dari jangkauan kamera.

Senyum ia lemparkan saat melihat pintu darurat di depannya. Namun saat kakinya melangkah menyusuri teras studio dan hendak mendekati pintu tersebut, sebuah suara bentakan menyentaknya seketika. Gioknya menatap dua _siluet_ berambut senada yang keluar dari pintu yang sama dan membuatnya spontan bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari pintu tersebut saat mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

Itu Gaara. Sakura masih belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dan berbicara pada pemuda itu, semenjak percakapannya dengan Naruto tentang perasaan Sang Pemuda sebenarnya. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar dengan segala rasa bersalah karena harus menguping pembicaraan mereka karena tindakannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah gila?!"

Namun kini Sakura harus memandang penuh tanda tanya pada dua orang di balik tembok yang kini saling melemparkan pandangan sengitnya dengan salah satu dari mereka yang membentak marah. Satu persatu pertanyaan melintas dibenaknya. Sejak kapan mereka saling kenal? Dan kenapa mereka bertengkar? Dua orang itu–

Karin dan Gaara.

.

Gaara hanya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ia melihat gadis merah itu memasuki studio rekaman, tempat tahap pertama rekaman sekaligus syuting video klip _band_ nya. Semenjak kemarin melihat kebersamaan Sakura dan Sasuke, entah mengapa melihat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pria Uchiha itu membuatnya waspada. Dan Karin adalah salah satunya. Apalagi mengingat masa lalu yang tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan tentang gadis itu.

Karena itulah ia langsung menyeret gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kagetnya. Belum adanya orang lain dalam ruangan itu mendukung Gaara melakukannya. Langkahnya membawanya untuk menuju pintu darurat halaman belakang. Ia menghempas kasar tangan mungil Karin begitu mereka telah keluar dari gedung studio itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah gila?!"

Gaara menatap gadis merah itu tajam. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang teman Uchihamu itu lakukan?! Apa lagi yang sedang kalian rencanakan?!" bentak Gaara membuat Karin menyipitkan matanya marah sekaligus tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Karin balik membentak. Gaara menyeringai marah.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!" Gaara melotot marah. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan enam tahun yang lalu?! Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa maksudmu membiarkanku diseret oleh _security_ waktu itu? Kau ingin mencegahku menghalangi apa yang ingin dilakukan Uchiha brengsek itu pada Sakura kan?!" Teriakan membabibuta itu menjadi akhir dari perlawanan Karin. Karena kini gadis itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar semua tumpahan kemarahan Sang Sabaku.

Dan Karinpun hanya bisa terdiam dan menelan ludahnya susah payah dengan keterkejutannya yang sangat kentara. Larut dalam gelombang kemarahan di wajah Gaara yang mengeras. Ikut terbawa arus waktu yang membawanya kembali pada masa lalu bersama dengan rentetan kalimat penuh emosi dari Sang Sabaku.

.

 _ **Enam tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Gaara melangkah dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat samar dibibirnya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini. Ingatannya melayang tentang percakapannya dengan Kushina beberapa saat yang lalu. Percakapan yang membuat hatinya semakin melambung dalam jutaan asa yang menghangatkan. Ibu dari gadis yang disukainya itu ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan dirinya. Senang, tentu saja. Itulah yang selalu diinginkan Gaara dari semenjak ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Sang Gadis, Sakura._

 _Namun Gaara menolak menjadi pecundang yang bersembunyi dibawah bayang-bayang perjodohan. Karenanya ia menolak usul Kushina dan memilih untuk mendekati gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri. Setidaknya restu dari Kushina sudah membuat hatinya tenang. Walau wanita itu tampak tak menyetujui idenya. Entah apa yang membuat wanita itu terkesan begitu buru-buru ingin menjodohkan mereka._

 _Lamunannya buyar tatkala ia melihat_ lift _sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menunggu_ lift _itu membuka._

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa jatuh cinta juga, Uchiha. Kukira kau_ gay _."_

 _Ia melirik pada seorang gadis berambut merah di seberang sana yang juga sedang menunggu_ lift _yang berbeda. Gaara mengenalnya sebagai Ootsuki Karin, aktris pendatang baru yang baru debut setahun yang lalu._

" _Cukup dengan aku mengundangnya saja kan? Kau tidak memintaku menyiapkan kamar buat kalian berdua?"_

 _Gadis itu tampak terkekeh sendiri karena ucapannya atau mungkin karena respon jijik dari seberang sana. Entahlah. Karena sebenarnya Gaarapun sedikit risih mendengarnya._

" _Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini dingin sekali. Ya..ya aku tahu. Hanya ingin mendekatinya bukan?" Sebuah wajah jahil kembali terpasang di wajah Sang Gadis seolah orang yang sedang dijahilinya ada di depannya. Tangannya mengelus dagu, tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku bisa membantumu berkenalan dengannya, kalau kau mau bersikap baik padaku." Dan setelahnya tawanya pecah._

 _Gaara mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Seperti tak percaya fokusnya baru saja teralih hanya untuk mendengarkan acara_ mak comblang _aktris cantik yang terkenal konyol itu. Walau tetap telinganya kini masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Sang Gadis menghela napas panjang._

" _Uzumaki Sakura ya? Gadis itu sangat malang disukai orang sepertimu."_

 _Dan apa yang baru saja masuk indera pendengaran Gaara, spontan membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ia menoleh cepat untuk menatap tajam pada Karin, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah suara kekehan Sang Gadis yang kini sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam_ lift _dan menekan tombol menutup. Gaara mengejarnya namun tak kesampaian._ Lift _itu sudah bergerak turun. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memukul pintu_ lift _untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya._

 _Matanya beredar panik. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia tak salah dengarkan? Tidak. Ia yakin Karin menyebut nama Sakura. Apa yang gadis itu rencanakan untuk Sakura? Dan siapa yang diajaknya bicara?_

 _Uchiha._

 _Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa tertegun saat menyadari nama keluarga yang baru saja disebut gadis itu. Salah satu anggota dari keluarga Uchiha menyukai Sakura? Tangannya terkepal seketika. Sebagian dirinya sangat marah. Namun sebagian lagi merasa ragu. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan keluarga terpandang itu._

 _Dan kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengepal dan berdecih. Ia tak peduli Uchiha atau siapapun. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura jatuh ke tangan mereka. Tak akan pernah._

 _._

 _Gaara berjalan tergesa. Dua hari sudah ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Kushina. Wanita itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi, padahal ia ingin sekali menyampaikan percakapan Karin dengan seseorang bermarga Uchiha yang tak sengaja ia dengar dua hari yang lalu. Dan kini saat ia mendengar wanita petinggi_ management _tempatnya bernaung itu telah kembali dari 'urusannya', jangan salahkan dirinya bahkan jika nantinya ia akan menerobos masuk ruangannya dengan tidak sopan._

 _Namun niatannya itu hancur tatkala ia melihat Anko, sekertaris Kushina terlihat cemas sambil menatap ke dalam ruangan Sang Pimpinan yang terbuka lebar. Gaara yang masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi, dengan segera menghampiri gadis itu dan disambut dengan keterkejutan di wajah Anko. Wajah bertanya di wajah Gaara sudah cukup untuk membuat Anko mendesah dan menjawab._

" _Nona Sakura dan Nyonya sedang bertengkar, Gaara-_ san _."_

 _Gaara menyerngit dan langsung melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan larangan Anko._

" _Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan Gaara! Aku tidak mencintainya! Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu!"_

 _Dan suara itulah yang sukses membuat Gaara berhenti di tempatnya. Matanya menatap dua sosok di depannya itu tertegun. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa Anko berusaha untuk menahannya masuk. Apa yang dipertengkarkan ibu anak itu adalah tentang dirinya. Namun yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu adalah–_

– _Sakura menolaknya. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyatakan perasaannya._

" _Aku muak denganmu! Jangan pernah mengusik hidupku lagi! Persetan dengan menjadi penerusmu! Persetan dengan perusahaan ini! Aku sudah tak peduli–"_

 _Plak!_

 _Tamparan itulah yang mengakhiri kemarahan Sakura. Gaara melihatnya bagaimana Sang Gadis merah muda tercekat tak percaya menatap Kushina. Menatap lurus ke arah giok serupa dirinya itu._

" _Anak bodoh sepertimu memang tak pantas menjadi penerus perusahaanku."_

 _Satu kalimat yang menjadi jawaban keterkejutan Sakura. Satu kalimat yang membuat airmatanya yang sedari tadi mengkristal kini jatuh perlahan. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Dan dengan sisa kesabaran yang ia punya, akhirnya ia memilih berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menjalar di pipinya. Namun belum ada tiga langkah ia berhenti dan menatap terkejut sosok Gaara yang kini menjulang di hadapannya. Betapa_ jade _itu menatapnya dingin dan menghancurkannya seketika dengan rasa bersalah. Sesaat terpaku sebelum akhirnya Sakura meneruskan langkahnya dengan kaku. Mengabaikan Gaara yang kini menatap punggungnya penuh arti._

 _Hening meliputi ruangan itu. Sampai suara Kushina membuyarkan atensi Gaara. "Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk bisa melindunginya dari mereka semua." Gaara kembali menoleh menatap Kushina. Ia tercekat saat mendapati kristal bening yang kini mengambang di mata Kushina. Tangannya menggenggam pinggiran mejanya seakan ingin menyalurkan emosinya. Tapi, demi Tuhan ini kali pertamanya ia melihat wanita itu hampir menangis begini. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana agar membuatnya mengerti. Aku mohon tolong anak bodoh itu, Gaara."_

 _Gaara tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia ingin menanyakannya namun, entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Ia bahkan melupakan niat awalnya datang ke tempat itu. Melihat bagaimana Kushina menghapus airmatanya, membuatnya bungkam. Perempuan yang selalu menjadi wanita paling kuat dimatanya, kini terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan Gaara akan sangat bodoh jika menanggungkan semua pada Kushina. Karena itu ia memilih diam. Diam dan berjanji akan mengurus masalah Karin dan Uchiha dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Melindungi Sakura dengan caranya sendiri._

 _._

 _Harusnya ia curiga saat Karin mengundang Shion, mengingat hubungan mereka tidak pernah terlihat terlibat interaksi sedikitpun. Gaara bahkan sanksi jika Shion mengenal Karin, mengingat gadis merah itu termasuk aktris pendatang baru. Ia sudah lengah duluan saat mendengar Sakura menolak undangan Karin. Ia tak pernah menduga jika Karin menggunakan segala cara untuk membujuk Sakura datang malam itu, termasuk mengundang Shion._

 _Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Di_ hall _hotel tempat diadakannya pesta ulang tahun Karin, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. Tempat itu disulap seperti sebuah diskotik sesuai dengan tema acaranya '_ night and seksi' _. Sangat tipikal Karin._ Jade _nya beredar mencari sosok yang sudah membuatnya bersusah payah menyelinap tanpa undangan setelah mengelabui resepsionis cantik yang terpukau dengan ketampanannya._

 _Didapatinya sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan_ wine _ditangannya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura bersamanya. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya melihat betapa kacaunya pria Uchiha itu. Karin berada di sebelah pria itu tampak berusaha menenangkannya. Ia berkali-kali menenggak gusar minumannya dengan mata yang memandang ke satu titik. Dan saat Gaara mengalihkan_ jade _nya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat._

 _Sakura mabuk berat tengah bersama aktor tampan yang dikenalinya bernama Toneri yang memeluk bahunya. Pria itu tampak menyeringai senang karena bisa seenaknya menggerayangi tubuh Sang Gadis yang tampak sudah tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya karena hilang kendali diri. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura lemah pada alkohol, dan ia sangat marah karena Toneri memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu. Ia sudah berniat melangkah mendekati dua orang itu untuk menghajar Toneri saat langkahnya tiba-tiba dicegah oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kala kini ia menyadari jika yang sedang menghadangnya adalah_ security _hotel ini. Tampaknya wanita bodoh yang tadi ditipunya, sudah menyadari kebohongannya._

" _Berhenti Tuan! Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor keamanan sekarang."_

 _Gaara berdecak kesal. Ia menepis cekalan_ security _tersebut yang sayangnya justru membuat mereka semakin siaga karena pemberontakannya. Gaara memasang wajah kerasnya._

" _Aku ada urusan dengan pria yang menyentuh gadis mabuk disana. Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku atau–"_

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, lengkingan suara Karin membuatnya beserta dua orang pria yang bersama dirinya menoleh. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat bagaimana pria Uchiha itu berjalan cepat dengan aura pekat yang sarat akan kemarahan, ke arah dua orang yang kini berciuman di pojok_ hall _itu. Lebih tepatnya Toneri yang tengah mencium Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri._

 _Dan semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sasuke dengan segera menyambar kerah jas Toneri untuk menariknya berdiri dan menghajarnya dengan keras. Keributan terjadi setelahnya._ Security _yang menghadang Gaarapun akhirnya melupakan pemuda Sabaku itu dan memilih berlari menuju dua pria yang sedang baku hantam tersebut. Membiarkan Gaara berdiri terpaku di tempatnya melihat semua kekacauan itu. Ia menatap tak terdefinisi pada Sasuke yang kini menepis kasar cekalan dua_ security _yang berhasil melerainya._

 _Ia baru sadar dari ketertegunannya saat irisnya melihat bagaimana dengan marahnya Sasuke menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya kemudian langsung menyambar tubuh Sakura untuk membawanya pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan Karin yang berusaha menenangkannya. Gaara membelalakan matanya dan berniat mengejar pria Uchiha itu, namun tak terlaksana kala untuk kedua kalinya lengannya dicekal petugas keamanan._

 _Gaara berteriak kalap menarik perhatian semua yang ada di tempat itu. Termasuk Karin. Gadis yang tengah panik karena Sasuke semakin melotot tatkala ia melihat pemuda merah itu. Gaara menatapnya tajam._

" _Sialan! Mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?!" teriak Gaara murka. Petugas keamanan yang mencekalnya spontan menatap Karin sebagai pemilik acara di tempat itu._

" _Apa dia orang yang anda kenal, Nona?"_

 _Karin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tahu siapa Gaara itu dan apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Sakura. Namun iapun tak mungkin mengkhianati Sasuke dengan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk dan membuat keributan yang lebih parah dengan pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang sedang marah sangat menakutkan. Sudah cukup dengan semua keributan yang ada. Karenanya dengan wajah gugup, ia membuang wajahnya dan membalikkan badannya._

" _Aku tidak mengenalnya. Bawa dia keluar."_

 _Satu kata yang membuat Gaara menggeram marah saat kini tubuhnya diseret keluar. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari_ hall _luas itu, irisnya masih sempat menangkap sosok itu. Sosok berambut pirang yang menyeringai puas memandang_ handycam _di tangannya. Shion._

 _Waktu itu Gaara masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Belum mengerti tentang situasi yang mungkin saja sudah menjadi skenario dua pihak yang saling menikam. Yang ia tahu, ia masih bisa bernapas lega saat memastikan kondisi Sakura yang baik-baik saja dihari berikutnya, walau gadis itu terlihat lebih kacau._

 _Namun ia akhirnya merubah semua pemikirannya itu ketika sebulan kemudian Kushina mendatanginya. Wanita itu mendatanginya dengan wajahnya yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mengatakan kata-kata yang bahkan tak percaya keluar dari mulut wanita itu._

" _Lupakan Sakura."_

 _Dengan tubuh menegang, Gaara menatap iris datar di depannya seakan ingin mencari tahu apa yang ada dipikiran wanita itu. Dan pada akhirnya Gaara bisa membacanya. Ia menyadarinya. Instingnya yang mengatakan sesuatu yang telah terjadi bahkan jauh sebelum kejadian malam ulang tahun Karin waktu itu. Ia tak tahu dengan pasti, namun ia tahu takdir sudah memisahkannya dengan cintanya._

 _Namun entah kenapa pikirannya berusaha untuk menolak hatinya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah untuk menghalau segala sakit yang dirasakannya. Dan lidahnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan otaknya. Mengatakan satu deretan kata yang menghancurkan seketika raut datar Kushina. Menghancurkannya dalam butiran airmata yang mengambang disudut matanya._

" _Ijinkan aku menunggunya. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggunya."_

.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia mencengkeram erat tembok di sebelahnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang oleng hanya karena lututnya yang lemas. Cerita Gaara membangkitkan kembali semua ingatannya. Potongan-potongan memori itu saling menyambung diotaknya bagai _puzzle_ yang disusun satu persatu pada tempatnya.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang dia rencanakan dengan tiga bocah sialan itu?! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau kau berkata mereka adalah anak Sakura dan kau berniat untuk menggunakan mereka untuk menjerat Sakura!"

Dan Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi ketika ia mendengar desisan itu mengalun lirih dari mulut Sang Sabaku, bersamaan dengan ingatannya yang semakin lama semakin sempurna. Ia jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah dengan wajah syok seperti sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Ia ingat malam ulang tahun Karin. Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Uchiha Sasuke malam itu. Ia ingat pagi sesudahnya. Ingat saat ia menyadari saat dirinya hamil. Ingat saat Uchiha muda itu mengancamnya. Ibunya yang mengusirnya.

Dan ia ingat percakapan Kushina dan Sasuke waktu itu.

Sakura mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit luar biasa dengan tangan gemetarnya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin mati saja. Rasa sakit sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat ia melihat Shisui. Inikah penyebabnya?

"Jaga bicaramu, Sabaku! kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu! Anak-anak itu memang anak mereka, kau bisa apa?! Kau hanya orang luar yang tak tahu apapun!"

Sakura tak ingin lagi mendengar percakapan lebih lanjut dua orang dibalik tembok itu. Namun suara-suara itu terus saja memasuki indera pendengarannya. Suara pukulan dipintu. Pekikan terkejut dari Karin. Karin yang berteriak memanggil Gaara yang pergi dengan aura marahnya. Dan semuanya menjadi sepi. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesunyian. Tapi itupun tak membuat Sakura bergeming dari ekpresi syoknya.

Pikirannya kosong. Matanya yang berair beredar acak, linglung. Ia ingin berteriak melampiaskan semua emosinya. Tapi jangankan berteriak, untuk mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman saja ia tak sanggup. Sampai pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit ia lewatkan dalam keheningan, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk meraih ponselnya. Susah payah ia mencari sebuah nomor pada ponsel itu dan menghubunginya di tengah kekalutan pikirannya.

"T –Tenten- _san_ , bisa kau tolong jemput aku sekarang? Aku mohon."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, ia langsung menurunkan lengannya yang bahkan tak sanggup menyangga ponsel itu lebih lama di telingannya. Alat komunikasi itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan derasnya airmata yang semakin menganak sungai. Sakura terisak hebat. Menyalurkan semua kesakitan di dadanya yang entah sudah sejak kapan mengendap di sana.

Hanya berharap setiap tetes air suci yang ia korbankan dapat membawa pergi semua lukanya. Luka yang kini kembali menganga lebar di hatinya.

Di hati yang perlahan mulai mendingin.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sisi ranjangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lutut dan kepalanya ia sangga di sana. Tenten sudah pergi sedari dua jam yang lalu. Sakura bisa menangkap bagaimana kekhawatiran di wajah gadis itu. Wanita Uzumaki itu berpesan untuk tak memberitahu siapapun tentang keadaannya kini, namun ia tak yakin Tenten akan melakukannya. Mungkin ibunya atau siapapun sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya yang menangis tanpa sebab seperti ini.

 _Emerald_ nya menerawang kosong ke arah jendela. Tak ada cahaya yang biasanya selalu terpancar hangat dari sana. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan.

Dan juga sorot dingin.

Perlahan ia gulirkan untuk menatap sebuah benda yang terpajang manis di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Benda yang sudah berada di sana selama dua bulan ini. Benda yang selalu membuatnya tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum karenanya.

Fotonya bersama Sasuke dan ketiga bocah kecil yang dikenalinya. Foto yang ia ingat adalah foto hasil paksaan Karin.

Namun kini tak ada lagi senyum di bibirnya. Ia memandang foto itu datar. Segala rasa yang selama ini selalu membuatnya bahagia kini seakan menjadi abu-abu untuknya. Seperti mati rasa.

Tangan mungilnya terulur, ingin menjangkau _frame_ foto tersebut. Membawanya ke pangkuannya kemudian mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari _frame_ nya. Maniknya menelusuri setiap wajah dalam foto tersebut. Dirinya yang duduk di sofa sedang tersenyum lebar bersama Shisui yang bergelayut memeluk lehernya. Sarada yang duduk di pangkuannya dan Izuna yang cemberut di sebelahnya.

Juga Sasuke. Yang berdiri di belakangan mereka. Pandangan Sakura terhenti pada pria Uchiha itu. Pria yang kini sedang tersenyum super tipis ke kamera.

Palsu.

Sakura tahu semua itu adalah palsu. Senyum itu palsu. Semua kebahagian itu palsu. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung foto itu. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi ia menyimpan foto itu. Hanya akan menjadi garam di atas luka hatinya. Bagai _zombie_ yang tak bernyawa dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak memegang bagian atas foto tersebut. Membuat gerakan ingin merobeknya.

Namun belum sempat semua itu terjadi, segala fantasi kebenciannya buyar tatakala suara bel _apartement_ nya yang terkesan terburu-buru membuatnya tersadar seketika. Bagai bayi yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap linglung. Menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya kosong. Tak mau membiarkan seseorang di balik pintu merusakkan belnya, akhirnya Sakura memilih menyeret tubuhnya untuk bangun dan melangkah. Mengabaikan foto yang kini terjatuh dari tangannya dan terlupakan.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah ia dapatkan tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir begitu ia membuka pintu _apartement_ nya. Pemuda yang tadi sempat ia lihat bertengkar dengan Karin. Pemuda yang spontan mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

Gaara.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sakura tertegun menatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya dari atas kebawah, memastikan keadaannya. Wanita itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat kemudian Gaara menariknya cepat dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seakan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Meleburkan semua kerapuhannya.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir saat Tenten menanyakan kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku?"

Pemuda ini, pemuda yang menjadi alasan pertengkarannya dengan Kushina enam tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sama yang akhirnya ia ketahui ingin menyelamatkannya malam itu dari Sasuke tapi gagal. Pemuda yang walau sudah ia tolak kasar, masih setulus hati menyukainya.

Entah mengapa hanya karena memikirkannya, Sakura merasa apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini dalam hidupnya hanyalah permainan kehidupan semata. Apa yang dipikir baik, apa yang dipikir jahat, semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Yang pada akhirnya menggiringnya larut dalam emosi sesaat dan membuatnya bertindak bodoh.

Karena itulah saat ini ia memilih diam. Tak mau lagi percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matanya. Hanya ingin percaya pada jalan yang terlintas diotaknya kini. Kalaupun nantinya ia tahu bahwa jalan yang diambilnya salah, ia akan tetap melaluinya. Melaluinya tanpa ada rasa penyesalan. Karena pada kenyataannya dari awal ia memang sudah salah melangkah.

Sakura masih membisu saat Gaara melepaskan tubuh mereka dan menangkup pipinya, menatap matanya dalam. Menatap mata itu seakan ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuat wanita _pink_ itu begitu rapuh.

"Ada apa, Sakura. Katakanlah. Aku sahabatmu. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Dan setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam ketertegunannya, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura akhirnya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah busur _pink_ yang indah. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang biasanya selalu membuat Gaara terpesona. Pemuda itu tertegun seketika.

"Gaara- _kun_?"

Senyum itu, senyum palsu. Gaara tahu itu.

"Kita menikah saja."

Harusnya Gaara gembira mendengarnya. Harusnya Gaara bahagia mendengarnya. Itu adalah hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. Hal yang selalu ia kejar enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia hanya terdiam menatap dalam _emerald_ di dalamnya. Seperti ingin menyelami apa yang ada di permata hijau itu. Karena apa yang dilihatnya dari Sang Wanita itu adalah kepalsuan. Kata-kata itu adalah palsu.

Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk kembali memeluk wanita di depannya. Memeluknya tanpa kata. Tanpa pernyataan penerimaan atau penolakan ajakan Sakura. Hanya sebuah pelukan. Seperti sebuah pelukan penenang. Berharap pelukannya bisa menghapus semua hal yang membuat wanita di hadapannya ini memakai topeng palsunya. Membuat wanita di hadapannya ini terkejut karena reaksinya.

Dan Sakura merasakannya. Betapa ketulusan Gaara membuat topengnya hancur. Matanya berkaca dan luruh seketika. Ia menangis terisak dipelukan pemuda itu. Balas memeluknya berharap agar dapat berbagi sedikit rasa sakitnya pada Sang Pemuda melalui tangisnya. Berharap sedikit lukanya dapat tertutup sedikit saja karenanya. Karena ketulusannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n:

Yes, satu chapter lagi dan saya nyatakan fic 'one again' tamat! Saya akan berusaha membuat ending yang terbaik di chapter depan #banyakUtangBanyakPikiranBok. Chapter ini spesial buat reader yang ngusulin tentang memperjelas flashback Sasuke yang minta Karin ngundang Sakura dan moment sasusaku dimasa lalu yang buat sasu jatuh cinta... Semoga tidak mengecewakan... (saya gak terlalu suka bikin flashback soalnya)...

Spesial tengs buwat : **nurvieee96, yukiatsu, , ririsakura, iya baka-san, Kurogawa Daichi, BlackHead394, Lingga Tiara, Yuwican, Hoshi Ririr, PIYORIN, hanazono yuri, yuliita, Sparkyu, dianarndraha, dellgyu, ame, kakikuda, kimi, winter, , zhaErza, Kagaaika Uchiha, williewillydoo, julia, Death Devil Life, Kirara967, Gio-chan, fishyank, Ara, monster, chiaki, Srisarvers28, Kise Sakura, indriabdull21, muallimah54, hillary21, ichigo fumio, Xiu Kwelga, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, shinkane von einzbern, nana, d3rin,** **cherry-chan, zarachan, lightflower22, Younghee Lee, teeeneji, SaSaSarada-chan, Clarisa875, Guest, Haruno Yumi, dedhexLA, bicha bichuchan uchiha, Kei, Uchiha Nozomi, Jamurlumutan462, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Clarissa Afternoon, sitieneng4, Sashicchi, Yoshimura Arai, pui pui, .75, suket alang-alang, kimmy ranaomi, MuFylin, Lvenge, Rina227, Guest, CEKBIOAURORAN, xprincesS, hannaseptiawati, rival0577, lacus clyne, Nara22Yamanaka23.**

Dan semua yang udah PM, fol and fav yang belum bisa saya sebutin satu-satu...

Oke gitu aja mungkin... maaf ya mungkin kali ini tidak semua review saya balas... Tapi percayalah semua review saya baca dan saya berterima kasih atas apresiasi yang reader semua berikan...Saya harap chapter ini menjawab semua pertanyaan yang masuk... Terima kasih juga yang udah ngasih masukan...Makasih semua! #pelukSatu2...

Kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkan author...

cee u next chapter...


End file.
